


Favorite Son

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: A young and discontented Val becomes vulnerable to objectionable influences as the truth about him is discovered. It seems there's no place in the world for a reborn ancient dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Val crawled out from the cave, peering first to the sky, where the clouds that had been there the previous day were gone, blue sky all around. He then walked ahead, looking to where he and his mother would climb next. The snow line had sunk down even lower, but Val still wanted to get going. He ran back to find his mother, hurry her to get up so the two of them could be on their way as soon as possible.

Filia had already awoken. She frowned as she located her son. Val slunk back, realizing the reason for her discontent, and transformed back into a human form, the same as her, before she could even ask him to. He frowned himself in return, thinking of how they shouldn't have to be in disguise. They were finally going to meet fellow dragons, and then Val could finally live without perpetually hiding his true form.

Filia's face was peaceful again, again, and she motioned Val forward, handing him some meat. Val scowled as he took it from her, confirming what he'd suspected had been bothering her. "It should only be a few more days now," she promised.

"It's taking too long," Val complained. He observed Filia's face, and she had furrowed her brow, appearing to consider what he'd said. "I don't want to climb around that icy mess. Flying is quicker."

Filia put down her bag, sighing. "Alright. We may as well get this over with."

Val's face lit up with his excitement. He'd always wanted to meet a dragon other than Filia. Now he'd likely get to live with them. Filia acted like it was a chore, but if he could finally get to be with his own kind, Val couldn't imagine any kind of downside. He began to transform.

"Val, wait," Filia said.

"What is it?" Val asked, almost whining as he reverted to human form yet again.

"Don't reveal your dragon form until I say it's alright. We'll fly, but you can ride on me. Understand?" she asked.

Val wanted to complain again, but Filia's intense expression told him that she thought this was truly important. So instead he just nodded quietly, glad that their journey was near over at least. As Filia changed back to her true dragon form, he secured both of their bags. As they took off, he enjoyed the beautiful landscape. They flew farther and farther up, and Val soon saw the first dragons. They resembled Filia, though there were darker colored ones as well. He smiled widely, sure to take it all in. Being around his own kind made him feel he was home at last. Hopefully it really would be their permanent residence, no more endless traveling and having to get to know the new residents.

As they landed, many dragons flew to greet them. Though he was a bit overwhelmed, Val had wanted to meet everyone. Even so, he was unsure how to best greet them, so he remained silent as he slunk off Filia's back, holding tight to her. Filia greeted them for him with a silent nod.

"Can you identify yourself?" a deep-voiced dragon asked, unmistakably referring to Filia, who was both the obvious dragon and the adult.

"I'm Filia ul Copt."

"What's your business here?"

"Please, allow me to speak to your elders. My clan has long since perished, and I'd like to join you here," Filia asked.

"Very well." The dragon was about to turn his back, then focused on Val. "Who is the child?"

"My son," Filia said, not elaborating further.

"I suppose you had to bring him then. He can enter as well."

Again, Val had to ride on Filia, though he'd happily have gone on his own, seeing various sights along the landscape that caught his eye. A cave here, a garden there, and some kind of shrine in the distance. He could explore them in his own time, now that he finally had a home here. As they landed in front of yet another shrine, Val still followed Filia's directions, standing with proper posture as he stayed in that human form, even among his own kind. With the dragon that originally had greeted them, they walked toward the building.

"Hearing your name, I believe I'm familiar with your clan. We hadn't heard that anyone survived that incident."

"I'd prefer not to discuss it just now," Filia said, peering toward Val.

"Yes, of course."

As they reached the ornate door of the shrine, several youths had gathered, unmistakably following them, though they kept their own polite distance. The dragon accompanying them looked toward the youths, then back at Filia. "The elders may be interested in that topic, so perhaps you should leave your son here."

"Right," Filia tentatively agreed. "Just wait here," she said to Val. As she was about to go inside, she turned back to him. "Don't wander off. Stay in this spot."

As Filia entered the building, Val felt even more out of place. Even if Filia hadn't told him so, he wouldn't have thought to leave right then. He did see the young dragons observing him. He looked to others flying in the sky and considered if they might be wondering about him too. Val gripped his bag tightly, deciding to stare back at the other children just as hard.

Finally, they approached him. Two of the five even transformed to human forms. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Val frowned, turning the other way. It wasn't that he was shy, just that he wasn't going to answer that kind of question.

"You came with that stranger dragon. Are you her servant?"

Val turned back now. "I'm her son," he said.

"A human then?"

"No," Val insisted, tightening his grip on his bag. "I'm a dragon, same as you."

The other dragons appeared perplexed. "Don't lie," one said.

"If you were, you'd have golden hair like your mother."

"I am!" Val said. He threw the bags to the side, and quickly transformed.

The young dragons backed away in surprise. "He looks strange," one commented.

"A hybrid?" another suggested.

"Well, should we play?"

Val hissed in agreement. He couldn't be more pleased, even if they still made rude comments about him. He'd broken the ice, and could get to know everyone in his own time. Just having some fun sounded fine in the meantime.

Though just as they started to fly up, an older golden dragon swooped down, painfully knocking Val to the ground. Val found his bearings quickly, and looked at the adult dragon angrily. "What is it?" he asked.

"Where did you come from?"

Before Val could even think of how to explain himself, more dragons came around, surrounding him. Val felt an urge to escape, but instead held his ground.

Filia eventually came over herself. "Please, make room. We're leaving."

Val remained quiet as the other dragons made room for him and Filia. They gathered their things. It was only when they were alone that Val asked the obvious question. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Val. It's various reasons, it's not only you," Filia explained.

Val gave a tiny gasp, then swallowed, not wanting the dragons that were certainly still looking at him to notice how upset he was. So it was him. There was something about him that caused not even his own kind to want him around.

"Val-" Filia began, then looked around. Even more dragons had gathered. "Let's go. We'll find a nice place to live. I won't let you suffer."

Val's face twitched only slightly before he took off into the sky. They'd find another place to live, but it would be with humans again. They'd keep moving around, staying one place for as long as they could, before the humans got tired of it and left, or got tired of them, and pressured them to leave. And so it stay the same, continuing on like that, the two of them without any real home they belonged in.

Indefinitely.

*

Secluded in a valley, greenery adorned the town, both outside and in. Trees and grassy plains framed the outside, while even inside, vine and moss grew on the walls. The presence of this growth easily separated the few new buildings from the long abandoned ones. Filia was sure to arrive in her human form, walking alone on the road as she went further into the settlement, looking around for the sign to lead her to her destination as she strolled through the streets.

Filia had dressed modestly, but still professionally, or so she hoped, foregoing the outfit she did field work in for a slightly more appropriate dress to greet a possible employer. She mostly blended in with those around, but noticed that the townsfolk still whispered and pointed her way. Filia held her head high, trying to observe her surroundings, not paying mind to those that gawked at her yet refused eye contact when she raised her hand to greet them. Eventually, she saw the building she'd been seeking, and entered.

Only one person was in the room, a man who looked up at her from his paperwork laid out at the table. He gave his attention, but no noticeable interest in his stoic expression. "Good afternoon," Filia said, giving a quick bow. The other person in her presence just looked, still not responding further. "Well, I've come in a response to your response to my letter of interest," Filia explained more, holding out a small piece of parchment.

The man took it and read. "The healer job? You came all the way out here just to talk about it?"

"Well, yes," Filia said, knowing how strange it might seem. Like with many backwater jobs, they'd written they'd travel to the city the job was posted in to meet with those interested, but Filia knew from experience that her showing up in person would mean there was a better chance of getting the job. "I do hope it's not an imposition."

The man present dropped the parchment, pushing it back toward Filia until she picked it back up. "It's fine," he said. "You can wait outside until John gets here."

Filia nodded, only slightly ruffled that he would push her outside after her long journey. She had been imposing, after all, even if he were polite in his response. Filia got outside, again avoiding stares as she first stood against the wall, then began to pace back and forth. Just as she began to worry, the door clicked open. It was the man she'd originally greeted. Filia wondered if he'd say anything to her, but instead he took out a key, locking the door before wandering down the street without a word.

Filia stood speechless. She now waited in front of the empty building. Though she tried to be patient, Filia eventually grit her teeth, scowling toward the wall where no one could see her expression. She couldn't wait around all day in this ghost town -- well, recently back from the dead town. Filia heard some laughing, and turned around, smiling.

A group of men approached, laughing to each other. They stopped speaking and looked Filia's way. Filia became quiet, relieved that finally her possible employers had apparently arrived. As they came closer and she noticed the man she'd originally seen, confirming her suspicions. "Good afternoon," she greeted, again bowing. "I'm-"

"So, this is the lady that showed up?" one man spoke up, turning to his companion. "She looks younger than you described. Did you run away from home for some excitement, miss?"

Filia frowned. "I am only interested in outlined duties, I can assure you. Please allow me to speak to the one in charge."

"Hey now," the man said, waving his hands as she grinned in amusement. "I didn't mean anything like you're assuming. Just understand, this isn't a place for runaways. We're fairly serious about what we're doing here. By the way, I am the one in charge."

"So you must be... I apologize for my rudeness!" Filia began bowing as soon as she realized her mistakes. "Please, be assured that I will be completely dedicated in regards to any help I can offer you!"

"It's fine, don't worry," John assured, a little sheepish in his insistence now. "I didn't mean to chase away a serious applicant. You must be dedicated to come all the way out there. What's your name?"

"Oh," Filia said, realizing she hadn't introduced herself at all since arriving. "I apologize for not saying so before. I'm Filia Ul Copt, hoping to fulfill your need for a dedicated healer."

Though the group had shown a slight interest before, they now all appeared in shock, raising their eyebrows while staring at Filia before whispering among themselves. The leader finally spoke to her directly. "And now I know you're just an imposter. Filia ul Copt had a dragon ready for us. We've been planning to build a stable for it."

"A stable?" Filia repeated irritably. "I can assure you I'd need no such thing!"

"Not if you don't have a dragon."

"There's been a misunderstanding," Filia said. "I don't 'have' a dragon for your use, I am a dragon."

John cracked a smile, looking to the men beside him who laughed along with him. "Just a little joke, miss. We understood your letter. Does someone like yourself really have nothing better to do? You can see why we'd be suspicious, a dragon of your ranking going so out of her way just to work with us on this little project. What would catch your interest so much?"

Filia paused, not knowing what her immediate response could be. Yes, she would seem suspicious to these humans, even being as upfront as she had been. No truthful, straightforward answer she had could lift that suspicion.

"You're a golden dragon, right?" John interrupted her. "If your clan wanted to get in on some of the information we've discovered, maybe we could trade secrets. Sending you to sneak them away, I don't much like that."

"Listen," Filia said, demanding the attention of all the dismissive men present. "I have no clan, no ties to any others of my kind. My clan perished around the time the barrier fell, and most of my life was lived outside that barrier, so I have no ties to any dragons here, either. I have no interest in anything going on here other than the job you'd assign to me. You're free to assign me away from anywhere I'd discover your 'secrets', since I have no interest in those."

Silently, the men nodded at Filia's declarations, exchanging glances with each other. "Then what do you want in a backwards place like here?" John asked plainly.

"Peace," Filia said, smiling as she did. She then sighed. "I wasn't even aware that you'd consider anything you were doing here to be worth hiding, keeping a secret. I can't pretend I'm not suspicious, so I'll just take my leave if you wouldn't be comfortable with having me here as help."

Again, Filia's possible employers were silent, only briefly whispering to each other. Given that reaction, Filia just bowed before turning away and heading off on her own down the road. Eventually reaching a more secluded area, she discreetly transformed, ready to fly away.

"So, you really are a golden dragon."

Filia turned and saw John. "You watched?" she asked crossly, more irked at her own immodesty than his curiosity.

"Right. So, I assume all -- or most of what you said in your original inquiry is true. So, we'd like to hire you."

"You've no problem with me being a suspicious dragon, then?" Filia asked.

"No, not really. We'd be stupid not to take on anyone that would come up here for our originally offered salary, especially someone with a skill set like yours."

Filia paused a moment, then spoke up again. "Well, if I were to accept your offer, you understand I don't require a 'stable', but I would like shelter, the same as you'd provide to a human."

"Room and board were part of the original offer," John pointed out.

"Of course," Filia said, but that wasn't what she really had wanted to bring up. "My son will need to stay with me."

"Ah, so here's the real catch to your offer. Is your son kind of young and destructive?" John said with a grin. "Something that might destroy our settlement here by accident, is he?"

"Not at all!" Filia insisted. "He's still young, an adolescent, but old enough to know about digression and self restraint. He should spend most of his time studying while he's here, and he can help with other tasks. I'll just need for you to provide his room and board along with myself. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, that much is fine. But what other catches are there, Miss Dragon? Are you in the middle of some kind of unrest? Is your son's father going to attack our settlement or something? Or do you have some kind of sorcerers after you?"

"As I've told you, my entire clan was eliminated. And there's no one who claims parentage of my son other than me," Filia said.

"Alright then. I'll accept if you'll accept. So how soon do you think you can start?"

"Tomorrow," Filia said. After a few more exchanges of details, she took off, flying toward where she had been camping with Val, feeling relieved. Finally, a place to stay, at least for a little while, Filia considered as she enjoyed the shadows of the sunset over the forests and rivers. Even if it wouldn't last forever, she'd been in-between homes for a while, and hoped this one would last a while. But it would be temporary, as everything in the human world was. Filia had learned that well over the years, taking Val from one human city to the other, as they turned into ghost towns with their human friends dying or simply moving onto something better and more stable.

But stability was only an illusion. Still, Filia had learned to enjoy that illusion while it lasted. She looked for Val with her spirits high. Filia swooped down nearby the cave they'd camped the previous night. "Val," Filia called. She looked around the area a while before calling again.

Eventually, she found Val a little ways away, sitting in his human form in front of a campfire. "There you are," Val said, as if he'd been the one to find her. "Well, how did it go?"

"We'll be moving there," Filia said happily.

"Oh," Val said, turning to his sticks near the fire where some fish was cooking. "Well, are you hungry, Mother?"

"Yes, thank you," Filia said, transforming to her own human form before joining him in the meal, accepting the fish as it was taken off the fire. Wouldn't it be nice to have a more formal meal at a dining table, surrounded by friends, Filia considered happily, her good mood not wavering at all as Val sat silently across from her.

"Why did you want to go there, anyway?" Val asked.

Filia paused mid-chew. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, since Val had asked it as if she'd had some sort of grand plan in mind, which wasn't the case at all. So what kind of answer she could give, she had no idea.

"Was it to be closer to him?" Val suggested.

Filia swallowed, knowing exactly who Val was referring to. "No," she said. She hadn't even considered Val's observation at all before he'd said it. "Seyruun isn't all that close to our new home," Filia said.

"It is, though. Close enough to make a day trip, easily," Val pointed out.

Filia paused a moment, then sighed. "Well, Val, you don't need to gain employment as of now, but when the time come, you'll discover it's a difficult undertaking, particularly for us as dragons in a human settlement."

"So why not just leave human settlements?" Val suggested. He scowled to himself, not having really wanted to start the conversation he'd had with his mother many times. "Forget it. I'll be sure to study hard before I decide where go. Don't worry about that, Mother."

Filia nodded, yawning before she patted Val's head. "Just rest and enjoy the area, for as long as our stay lasts. It really is peaceful," Filia said.

"Really?" Val asked.

"From what I could see. They're just doing some research, exploring some ruins. Some historians, being sure that no new war erupts as they study the errors of the past. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah," Val said quietly. He continued his meal before silently going to the fire to warm up. Everywhere was 'nice', it seemed to Val, until it suddenly wasn't.

*

Adjusting to the area was easy enough, both Val and Filia found. Filia helped with the cooking, gardening, and gathering other supplies, her services as a healer only needed a few times for very minor afflictions. Val went flying the earlier half of the day, doing minor tasks as he was asked before staying inside the second half studying until it was time to join everyone for the final meal of the day, which the entire small settlement ate together.

Val did find it 'nice', just being able to exchange pleasantries with the humans who otherwise left him alone. It was better than some of the other situations he'd been in, at any rate. Here, it seemed like his mother may have reached that 'peace' that she had been searching for. Just thinking about the vague hope that they'd finally reached that tranquil state, Val almost began to feel an internal calm.

"Good evening," Val greeted, nodding to the other members of the community that stood outside the building where they all ate together in the latter part of the day. The two women he'd greeted whispered to each other, looking back and forth from the entrance to each other as they conversed. Val frowned. Even these two had gotten used to him over the past few weeks, so it was disconcerting for them to snub him. "What is it?" Val asked.

"Oh, Val, sorry," one woman said, waving a hand his way.

"We weren't ignoring you, it's just, quite an interesting visitor has shown up," the other said.

"Indeed."

"Right," Val said absent-mindedly. Assured that they weren't gossiping or otherwise wary of him, Val entered the building with boredom, just hoping to eat before the meal time ended and everyone left. Val sat down and began to fill his plate. As he started to take his first bite, a voice with a sickly-sweet tone tore through his consciousness.

"Well, it's Val-san, isn't it?"

Val put his fork down. He paused a second, having been sure he'd never hear that voice again. But he had felt a foreboding feeling since he'd began to walk in, no, throughout the entire day, actually. Val turned toward the source, his expression hardening as he caught sight of the one he'd wanted stricken from his life forever. Val had been assured he'd never have to see this thing again, over and over, but there was no mistaking Xellos's unwelcomed presence. "You," Val said hatefully.

"Do you two know each other?" John asked, seriously studying their reactions.

"Oh, yes," Xellos said. "But it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Don't just sit there with your fake pleasantries and act like we're friends!" Val said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Oh? Well, your manners haven't improved since the last time we've met, but I understand the folly of your youth." Xellos turned and smiled to the others present, who forced their own pleasant expression before looking back at Val warily. "It's good to see you again, in any rate," Xellos continued. "Considering what secluded lives you and your mother lead, I hardly expected to, much less here. Oh, that's right! Does this mean Filia-san is also in this settlement?"

"Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer to," Val said, his hand smacking his own dinner on the floor and smashing the dish that held it. "I'm not going to stay here and listen to your shit. Just leave."

"Well, considering your actions, I think our company may feel more comfortable if you yourself left," Xellos observed.

Val looked around, seeing those around him, mostly standing and frowning, gazing warily at Val as if he were the one to beware of in this situation. "Hmph." Val clenched his jaw, then shut his eyes before turning away. "Whatever, you garbage. You know I won't share a table with you." Val walked away, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room as he made his way out. He was mostly calm, until he saw Filia by the door, the exploded again. "Did you invite him?" Val demanded.

"Xellos?" Filia said, her surprised expression nullifying Val's suspicion. He still turned away, slamming the door as he left. Filia looked back in his direction, shaking her head a moment as she frowned, then turned back to everyone else, unsure of what her response could be.

"Hello, Filia-san," Xellos said, standing up to greet her. "Seeing Val-san, I thought of how long it's been, but seeing you, it does seem longer."

Filia's cheeks tinged pink, but she soon turned away, going to face those at the table. "I apologize for my son's actions. I can assure you, I'll speak to him about this."

"It's fine, Filia," a woman assured her, though Filia knew it was just for politeness. She lowered her eyes in shame, only looking up when Xellos put his arm around her.

"Going without dinner can be enough for him for now, hm?" Xellos said.

"Right," Filia said quietly.

"Why don't you join us then?" Xellos said, moving away from her and to the table.

Filia paused in her guilt, looking toward the door. "Right, join us!" another person spoke from the table, pushing Filia to make the decision to really leave Val alone for the moment, and just enjoy the company of the moment. Filia began the small talk with her current neighbors, feeling a mix of emotions including apprehension as Xellos spoke up every once in a while.

She hadn't invited him. She'd thought about him only on occasion the past few years. In actuality, Filia had the urge to see Xellos during that time, she admitted guiltily to herself. Not that she'd known how to contact him, which was good, because inviting him into her home, and into her life again, it wasn't a good idea. There were plenty of other reasons as to why not, but the effect on Val was first and foremost in her mind.

Years ago, Filia had selfishly forgotten that. So what if she'd allowed Xellos into her thoughts, her house, even her heart. She was completely free of her previous ties, and dealt with all of the burdens that went along with that. Why shouldn't she enjoy the freedom that went along with that? There was no one left to support her, but also no one left to judge her.

Or so she'd thought. Mutters of discontent about a mazoku's presence from her adolescent son turned into shouts as he caught her and Xellos together in a less than demure situation. "Mother?" Val began, looking at them before his eyes met Filia's own. "What is this?!" he demanded.

Filia seemed to freeze at the question, but Xellos reacted with mere amusement. "Here I thought you were old enough to know about how these kinds of things went."

"Shut up, monster! Keep your hands off her, you garbage," Val said, moving forward with his fists clenched as if he'd strike Xellos.

"Val, wait," Filia begged, getting in-between the two. She realized she'd made a mistake as Val's expression fell. He almost looked as if Filia had betrayed him somehow. "Val-"

"You think you need to defend him from me?" Val said, clenching his fist. "Fine then."

"That's not it. Just listen, Val," Filia begged. As Val turned and left, his body tense with anger, Filia turned to Xellos. "It's time for you to leave," she ordered.

"Why?" Xellos asked. "He had to find out sometime. Just leave him alone a while. Stay with me a while and let him cool down."

"Don't think I'd ever choose you over my son," Filia declared sharply. "Leave, now!"

Though Xellos probably listened that time, Filia didn't wait to see if he would, instead tearing out of the door, looking for where Val had gone. She found him down the road only a small ways, his hand resting against the tree as he stood upright and tense. "Val," Filia called. She was certain she'd heard him, and he didn't retreat, but even knowing she likely had his attention, Filia wasn't sure what to say from there.

"What were you thinking," Val eventually began in a low voice. Filia still wasn't sure what to say, so stayed silent, but Val soon spoke up again. "How could you become a whore for that piece of trash!"

Filia's mouth fell open. "Val!" she said in shock. "Don't speak to me that way! I'm your mother!"

"So, you don't deny it," Val said. Maybe something he'd seen could have been misinterpreted, or Xellos could have forced himself on her, but neither was the case. Filia's reaction told him everything. "Just having that trash nearby makes me throw up. So what am I supposed to think of this, Mother? Huh?" Val shouted, turning to face her.

Filia took a closer look at Val, seeing his piercing glare as she tried to withstand the shouts that were like slaps to her. All of the hatred and discontent Val emanated, it was caused by her. Every insult Val spoke about Xellos was an echo of something she'd said in the past. She'd taught him, rightfully so to be wary of mazoku, and then behaved this way, so she hardly had a leg to stand on when it came to objecting to Val's response. "I'm sorry, Val," Filia said sincerely.

Val's expression lightened, accepting silently as Filia spoke, only further increasing her guilt as she saw how affected he was by her actions, to both extremes. He'd stopped damning her for her actions, and just waited patiently for her to continue. She wanted to be sure to reassure him as much as possible, and considering her influence on him, plenty was possible. "I can see this has upset you," Filia continued. "I've been foolish, haven't it?"

"You have," Val said.

"Alright, but I can't change that now. I can only end things from here on out. Do you want me to end it?" Filia said.

"Just how long has it gone on?" Val asked, again returning to that horrified reaction. He didn't wait to hear Filia's response to his question before continuing it. "Yes, end it! End it right now!"

So she had -- ended whatever had gone on between her and Xellos, without choosing to label it. Though saying she would have to 'end it' signified both to Val and herself that this relationship had significance. Putting it to an 'end' had been more difficult than Filia had imagined it would be. Even now, simply being in the same room as Xellos, in this cafeteria with many others, Filia felt an unfocused sort of wanting, easy enough to ignore, but still very much there, much to her annoyance.

But Filia had plenty else to think about considering Xellos's presence with her new job. She was fairly certain he wasn't there for her, which meant there was something else going on here for him to be interested in. Perhaps these historians had good reason to want to keep secrets after all. Filia listened to everything in the conversations around her for what that might be, but the topic never went beyond the mundane, giving her no hints.

Filia eventually became distracted as the meal ended. She helped those around her clean up, taking her time. Eventually she sat alone in the room after everyone else had left. She did have to address Val's behavior. They were still newcomers to this settlement, and even if they weren't, his outbursts could mark him as a possible threat to those around him. She should be sure that Val understood that, perhaps have him apologize to everyone as a natural consequence.

All of this was typical of Filia's discipline of Val, and she normally would have gone and talked it out by now. It was that Val might mention Xellos that had Filia hesitating. Well, if he did, she could just say she hadn't invited him at all. She'd broken her promise to Val before, but she hadn't sought out this reunion. She wasn't going to run to Xellos's side and beg him for a reunion now, either.

"Oh, Filia-san, you're still here?"

Filia looked up at Xellos, not moving as he sat next to her. It felt better than she wanted to admit, being alone with him like this. She shifted her self away from him, only slightly, before greeting him. "Hello, Xellos."

"Yes, hello. Good to see you again. You've come out of hiding, then?"

"I was never hiding," Filia objected. "There's no one left to hide from, anyway."

"Not even me?" Xellos said with a smile.

"That would be a fruitless effort, wouldn't it?" Filia said, fidgeting before turning to face him again. "You haven't found me without us even trying to hide, so I can assume you aren't looking for me. Unless that's why you're here today?"

"No, I assure you it's as much of a surprise to me that we met here as it is to you," Xellos said. "Unless, perchance, you're the one that's been seeking me out?"

"That's not that case," Filia said, ignoring Xellos's awkward laugh. "I'd have to know why you're here first, to get here ahead of you, and I don't. So why is that?"

"Ah, that would be a secret," Xellos said, still keeping his pleasant exterior.

Filia frowned, standing up. "Then I suppose we have nothing to talk about," she said.

Before walking away, Filia's hand was grabbed, and she turned around, seeing Xellos affectionately place her hand to his face. "It was a surprise to see you, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. Why don't we take the opportunity to catch up then?"

Filia snatched her hand away, now facing away from Xellos. She glanced back at him a moment, then away again, ignoring the mazoku's hurt expression. He couldn't have expected much different, and was only trying to manipulate her by using that kind of reaction.

"I see," Xellos said calmly. "Don't worry, Filia-san, I still understand, I just hoped time would change things. It hasn't though, has it?"

"No," Filia confirmed.

"Well then, I'm sure we can both amicably avoid each other as we tend to our business here. That sounds best, doesn't it?"

Filia frowned, not wanting to just sit back for him to 'tend to business'. But that really did sound best, so she just nodded. As Xellos stepped in front of her on his way out, she decided to ask him the one thing that had been on her mind. "Xellos, wait. Can I ask just one thing?"

"You can ask," Xellos said, turning back to her.

"Have you seen Galen recently?" Filia asked.

"Oh? Is that all? Well, that I can answer. Yes, I make it a point to see him regularly when I'm nearby Seyruun."

Filia wasn't sure what answer she'd been expecting, but the given one first shocked her, then had her feeling angry. "Is that so?" she said, closing her eyes and turning away.

"What is it?" Xellos asked, blinking with some confusion. "Isn't that considered typical? What might you find objectionable about it?"

Filia tried to lighten her expression, since there really was no reason for her to react that way, after all. As she dropped her cross expression, Filia frowned instead. No, she wasn't really angry, not at Xellos, anyway. She was far more angry at herself, appearing to be worse at parenting than Xellos, even. But what would Xellos hope to gain from his actions? Filia again lifted up her head. "It's nothing to do with what I find acceptable. What's your motive in seeing Galen at all?"

"Motive? Well, do I really need much of a motive to see my precious son?" Xellos asked cheerfully.

Filia's expression now wrinkled up in disgust, and she scooted away. "That's enough. Really," she said, unable to hide how disturbing she found it.

"What?" Xellos asked innocently.

"Referring to Galen that way, it's not necessary," Filia said.

"Right, 'my precious son'... But you refer to him the same way, correct?"

"You're not being sincere in the least while doing so!" Filia shouted. She took a breath before turning away.

Xellos smirked. "I suppose so," he admitted. "It's impossible for me to be completely sincere regarding this matter, isn't it? But can't the same be said for you? I wonder how many other mothers of 'precious sons' go years without seeing their child of their own will." In response to his accusation, Filia said nothing. Xellos eventually sighed loudly. "Well, it has been fun catching up... Well, a little. Have a nice evening, then."

Filia's skin was practically crawling as Xellos left. Why had she been tempted upon seeing him, again? Filia wondered this as she kicked a bench over. "Oh no," she said as it broke. Filia picked up the pieces, trying her best to fix the object as she tried to calm herself down.

It wasn't the first time Xellos had acted all smug and superior when it came to parenting. Far from it, Filia thought, though that did nothing to help calm her nerves, instead she further splintered the thing she was trying to fix. Xellos had no reason to believe himself capable of being the nurturing caretaker that children required, yet often behaved as if he were Filia's superior in this matter.

In her state of irritation, Filia couldn't help but think of the most outrageous instance of this attitude. She'd told Xellos she was cutting him out of her life, that she had to, which had displeased him. Then he added a stipulation to his departure. "Fine then. If that's what you've decided, I can't change your mind. I'll leave you alone, but I'll just take Galen with me."

"Absolutely not!" Filia raged, noticing that it had no effect on Xellos. He'd stopped trying to change her mind, and just glared at her. Well, this had to be something else to try and persuade her. "Is this a threat? I won't respond to it! You know Galen belongs here. I'm not going to yield to something like this and allow you to stay."

"Oh no, not at all. I can see you've made your decision. I've just made my own based on that. Galen can't stay here, so I'll have to have him with me," Xellos said simply.

"And where would that be? Do you think he would do well in the astral plane? With your disgusting compatriots? It can't be... Your filthy master wants him for some purpose?" Filia fretted.

"Not especially." Xellos almost looked bored as he denied Filia's accusations. "Well, it's true that there's no place for him in my world, but the same goes for you and yours. I'll find the best place for him to grow up with no problems, and help him as I can, the same as now."

"The best place is with me! What problem would there be with him staying with his mother?" Filia asked angrily.

"You won't protect him as necessary."

In retrospect, thinking of the exchange now, Filia knew it was just something Xellos said to get to her. He didn't want to leave her. His objections to doing so had been particularly strong. So even though he eventually did, trying to make her suffer with those kinds of words was typical of his kind. His interest in Galen as a son could hardly be sincere, as he'd admitted just that very day, so his actions then were just to stir unease in Filia.

Convincing herself of this for the umpteenth time in the years since it had happened, Filia felt calmer. She took a look at the furniture she'd just fixed, hoping no one else would take that close a look at in for a while, but supposing it looked fair and would hold up alright. Xellos had also been trying to mislead her in what he'd said that very day, Filia concluded. 'Regularly when nearby Seyruun' could be never, if Xellos was never close to the city at all. That was probably how it was, since Seyruun was a city his kind really ought to avoid. Going to visit with Galen would be too much of a distraction from all the other nefarious tasks he was assigned to as well.

Except Xellos had visited, Filia realized as she touched the knob to the outside. She felt cold as the fact slapped her in the face. If Xellos had been apathetic to Galen as logic dictated he ought to be, and never seen their son at all, he couldn't have know that Filia herself hadn't gone to see Galen at all these past few years. She hadn't even dropped her own child a letter, nothing. Xellos had just taunted her about that fact, and the best way he'd know about that would be to hear it from Galen himself.

Xellos was an unfeeling monster that delighted in the suffering of others along with the rest of his kind. Still, Filia realized with an pointed guilt, this monster had proven himself to be a better parent than her at the moment. Trying to push that thought to the side, Filia went to deal with her other son.


	2. Chapter 2

Something about her presence was captivating, tempting him to stay. Xellos did so, a questionable decision, as his making any decision at all was. His superior would scold him for deviating from her instructions later. If she found out, that was. Just Xellos taking a moment to observe Filia in solitude, even if mentioned in his report, may be considered an insignificant detail.

So Xellos took the moment to stare at Filia, who sat in her human form in a mass of misery on the balcony of the small inn. She'd still look aesthetically appealing to the random passerby, her hair brushed, in a clean, white nightgown. That was, if they could get past the melancholy expression on her face. It didn't bother Xellos much at all, he just stayed and watched her in her misery.

Filia soon closed her eyes, slumping over on rail. "Xellos..." she muttered. Having thought it was just a figment of his imagination, Xellos ignored the call. There was no reason for Filia to call out for him in a voice like that at all. Earlier in the day, she'd used much more energy to speak scornfully using his name. "Xellos," Filia repeated, sounding more like the person he'd seen beforehand. Xellos still didn't respond, not wanting to surprise her in case she was just saying his name as a part of one of her other thoughts. Filia clenched her fist and stared up. "I know you're there, Xellos! Just come out!" Filia shouted.

Xellos appeared suddenly, right next to the golden dragon. He grinned as Filia jumped in surprise. "Good evening, Filia-san," he said.

Filia sat up, glaring crossly at him. "What are you doing here, anyway? Is there something you find interesting in regards to me?"

"Well, perhaps," Xellos admitted. "I was just wondering what could have caused such an intense misery for a dragon like yourself."

Filia pulled on her sleeve, holding her head high as she responded. "Well, life can be difficult," she explained.

"Indeed," Xellos said. After that, they sat in silence. Xellos looked over Filia's shoulder, seeing she was gazing above the building across the way and into the sky. Her misery circled in an endless cycle around her, becoming boring. "I'm surprised this doesn't seem strange to you," Xellos commented, breaking the silence.

"What's that?" Filia asked, turning back to Xellos.

"That is, inviting a man to your room at night for the first time. In such a state of dress, I can only imagine the implications," Xellos said.

"Wh-what's that?" Filia said, her melancholy aura changing to anger in an instant. "Did you think I had any sort of unscrupulous motive in asking you to reveal yourself?"

"Reveal myself?... Oh, Filia-san, you're quite direct, you know," Xellos said with a laugh. "I'm a bit flustered now. And here I had thought of you as a modest woman."

Filia's face turned red, as she sat up, putting her arms in front of herself as if to hide her body. "I didn't bother being embarrassed, even in my nightgown, since it was just you. You mazoku have no sorts of, well, unchaste feelings for each other, and certainly not others, correct?"

"Oh, don't say that," Xellos protested, putting a hand to his head.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" Filia said.

"Well, yes, but to say it so directly like that can be embarrassing, you understand," Xellos explained.

Filia could tell by Xellos's loud voice, steady tone and amused expression that he couldn't really be all that embarrassed, but still stopped her inquiries into that topic. It was tasteless to discuss with him in the first place, though doing so, as well as seeing Xellos in general, had distracted her from her various other troubling thoughts.

Xellos smirked, noting that Filia's energies had changed. Her negative feelings hadn't disappeared, but they'd gotten out of that boring cycle at any rate. In any case, he shouldn't be occupying himself with her for much longer, considering his other duties. "Well then, I'll excuse myself now."

"Wait!" Filia said before she realized it, standing up as she moved toward Xellos, just before he disappeared. Just as soon as she'd spoken, Filia clutched onto her nightgown, looking downward, wishing she hadn't. At the same time, she didn't want to take back the request, so said nothing further.

"Yes?" Xellos said, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to her.

"Just stay... Another few moments, if you would," Filia said.

Xellos observed Filia's face a moment. She looked at him almost wantingly, then reached toward him, right before purposefully pulling away, then looking back outside, toward the night sky again. "Alright, another few moments then," Xellos agreed. Filia surprised him with her happy expression, which she soon hid, looking away. They stood in silence for a while, Filia seeming to ignore him.

After a while, he was about to leave, but Filia grabbed his arm before he could even say so. "Just a while longer," she said.

Xellos agreed to it. He'd liked being around Filia in the first place. Teasing her and manipulating her in other contexts could be fun. But at that time, just with her surprising him by showing him that tiny, very unmistakable bit of wanting and acceptance, he started to appreciate her presence in a different fashion as well.

But it really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, Xellos knew long after the fact. She had been lonely, and he was there, so she'd reached out to him. Any sentiment she'd shown him then hadn't been anything at all. How Filia treated him that very day, acting like they were strangers, that was proof of that fact.

Xellos's reminiscing ended when he sensed his master nearby. "Beast Master-sama, welcome home," Xellos spoke, kneeling in front of where his place had been decided at their new base of operations in the physical world. As he spoke, the place lit up, revealing the palace-like contents within. He raised his eyebrows, seeing that the illusion of human grandeur had become even more detailed. "Oh? Dolphin-sama has been busy," he said.

Zelas shrugged. "And you, Xellos? I assume your trip was fruitless."

"Oh, not at all," Xellos said. "Those human 'historians', they're onto something very interesting indeed."

"Oh?" Zelas smirked. She sat back in her throne, one of three in a line, putting a hand on her chin as she looked forward. "Do tell."

"Well, understand I didn't neglect my task from years ago. However, some influence from the text apparently leaked into this confined community. Of course, all those who had that knowledge died long ago, but they used it during their time. I can't be completely sure, but they could have used this particular knowledge to develop something in the fashion you had been hoping."

Zelas couldn't stop herself from grinning, and Xellos mirrored the expression, feeling the same as his master as far as this subject went. Zelas soon became serious again, and further questioned him, "How soon can you confirm it?"

"Well, it may take a while. I'm 'helping' those humans along a bit, but only a bit. They're surprisingly insightful on their own. I think it would be quickest to 'share' their discovery as they find it. But of course, you'd know what's best."

Zelas nodded. "Yes, I do think we should watch them closely."

"Alright. I'll be sure to scoop anything up for our use as soon as it's unearthed, Beast Master-sama," Xellos promised, standing up and bowing once more before he turned to leave.

"Wait just a moment, Xellos," Zelas said.

"Yes?" Xellos said, turning back to his master with his head bowed.

"Before you just go on your way, I'll ask you to share whatever detail, or details you left out," Zelas said plainly.

"I apologize," Xellos said, groveling again. He had felt a little unsure about leaving this out, and Zelas had noticed that hesitation easily, it seemed. "Well, I didn't think it was that important, but the humans may know of my nature already."

"You think that's unimportant?" Zelas said, sighing to herself. "How would they know? Weren't you discreet?"

"Of course. It's just, Filia-san currently resides in that community. Valgaav-san's remnant as well. Since they've seen me, well, it's easy to imagine that they may have shared that information," Xellos explained.

Zelas glared at her servant. "So, that's it. I think I should assign someone else to this task, after all."

"Oh, no, I disagree. Of course, it is up to you, just take into consideration that no one has the background with this topic that I do. Also, even if they refuse to work with me directly, which they didn't today, I'm confident I can still accomplish what I need to."

"Hmph." Zelas looked away in disgust. "Your current insistence only has me hesitate more in allowing you to continue here."

"And why's that?"

"I don't believe there's a need for you to ask," Zelas said sharply.

"Please excuse my rudeness, Beast Master-sama. I'd just like you to be able to be confident in me as your other. You deserve one you can rely on, and there's nothing I exist for other than to be that servant. I humbly ask you to remember that," Xellos requested.

"Alright then," Zelas agreed. "You're correct that you'd be difficult to replace, anyway. Especially considering you've already started. Continue on, and don't disappoint me."

"Never," Xellos promised, fully sincere in his words. Still groveling, Xellos looked up. His eyes met Zelas's a moment. Hoping his long respected master understood him and his loyalties, Xellos left.

*

Awaking, Filia first changed, then opened the curtains, looking outside, where it didn't seem like many members of their current small community were out and about. Filia yawned, being sure to fix her hair before she went into the second room of her and Val's small residence. She looked toward Val's makeshift bed. He wasn't in it and hadn't been when Filia had returned the previous night, but the blankets were out of place, indicating he had slept there. After looking around to make sure Val wasn't really there, Filia went into the kitchen to take out the breakfast.

The door opened. "Val," Filia said as she looked toward it. "Where have you been?"

Val shrugged. "No where in particular," he said.

Filia frowned and sighed. "About what you did -- that simply can't be tolerated. You need to understand that the humans here are afraid of us, knowing we're dragons. They've been generous enough to allow us to be a part of their community, but could decide to banish us the minute either of us appear threatening. Do you understand?"

"Right. Sorry," Val said quickly to Filia's lecture as he poured himself some water. He quickly gulped it down.

"It's not enough to be sorry!" Filia said.

"I know, I won't do it again. I'll apologize to that guy as well," Val promised.

Though he was being mostly agreeable, they had argued about incidents like this in the past. Everything resolving this quickly left Filia thinking there was more left to discuss. She folded her arms and tapped her foot, trying to think of what else to say. Recalling the reason for Val's outburst, she thought of it. "Val... Regarding Xellos, I didn't have anything to do with his appearance. I truly haven't been in contact with him, and I didn't know he'd be here, either."

"I know," Val said on his way out, slamming the door.

He really did believe her, Val considered as he sulked down the street. When it came to this subject, his mother had broken promises to him, but never explicitly lied. She was a bad liar from what he'd observed in other cases, anyway. Though Val fully believed Filia, he was cross to have Xellos nearby. That infuriating mazoku could only be bad news, even putting aside the fact that he'd certainly try to seduce Val's mother again. Val tried to forget about the situation as he entered John's office.

Two people were there, both John and his always present silent reader partner, Sean. The two sat in a mass of scrolls, maps, books, and various other papers spread over the many tables and desks of the room. Sean didn't even look up, per usual, and John only glanced at Val before looking back down at his paper. "Well, hello. What brings you here?"

"Sorry I messed up your dinner yesterday," Val said quickly.

"Hm?" John picked up a quill, making notes on the parchment in front of him before looking up at Val. "You should be apologizing to the ladies who worked so hard to make a nice meal to feed everyone, not anyone here."

"I know," Val said. "Mother thinks I should apologize to everyone, since you're all afraid of us as dragons."

John put a hand to his chin, eyes widening. "Afraid of you? Hm, tell me Val, do you like thinking that everyone here's afraid of you?"

Val scowled, folding his arms as he refused to answer.

"Well, you know, it's easy to forget that you and your mother are dragons. I've seen you both in your true form maybe twice? And though I know I should be afraid, all I could think was that I've seen larger dragons," John said. He turned to Sean in the corner. "Didn't you think the same? It was a bit disappointing just how small the two of them are as dragons, wasn't it?"

Val's mouth dropped as he stared at John in disbelief. The man must be mocking him, Val considered. John's mouth even seemed to twitch, trying to hide a laugh, as he turned away from Sean who had kept absorbed in his work, not responding. "Well, fine," Val muttered, turning away.

John turned down to his books again, flipping through the pages as he looked back and forth to Val. "You and your mother seem like good people -- well, dragons. Everyone's real forgiving here, just don't make a habit of that kind of thing, alright?"

Val peered back and nodded.

"By the way," John began as he stacked up several books, walking them over to the shelf near the door. "What did get you so upset?"

"You're really stupid enough to ask that?" Val said.

"Just humor me."

Val turned around. "That 'guest' you had is the most disgusting kind of creature there is, you know. You shouldn't just sit still and be polite for a thing like that!"

"Ah. I thought so," John said, taking a book from the shelf and sitting back down. "Thanks for letting me know though, I couldn't guess his nature for sure."

"You'll make sure he stays away?" Val asked.

"I can't promise that," John said, much to Val's annoyance. "But just tell me one thing, Val. Why would you think your mother had invited him? She's a golden dragon, even a former priestess, right?"

"Because they used to be lovers," Val said, spilling his family's secrets though he knew it would likely upset Filia. John hardly showed any reaction, but Sean did glance over at Val with an eyebrow raised, that fact enough to break his concentration. "Maybe they still are. I don't care. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that thing away from here."

"Well, thanks for that information. We'll see you tonight then?" John said.

Val scowled again, not bothering to say good-bye as he left. Going back to his current home, Val ran into Filia. "Val, wait, what are you planning on studying today?" she asked.

"Nothing today. I'm going to go out," Val said.

"Alright," Filia tentatively agreed to Val's plans. "You'll be back tonight though?"

"Yeah," Val said. As his mother was about to get to work, Val called out to stop her. "Wait, Mother... I really am sorry."

Filia nodded, her expression lightening as she went on her way. Val shrugged. He didn't really want to fight with her mother. His anger toward her wasn't because of anything she'd done recently. The current circumstance wasn't her doing.

It was Xellos's. Val had even gotten mad at John, but any human really couldn't promise the mazoku's absence. Xellos was a fiend that could do what he wanted based on his own enormous power, along with other abilities that allowed for stealth. Thinking about it, Val felt his anger rise. Rather than continue to dwell on the idea, Val took to the sky.

Seyruun was nearby, Val recalled. A large city that one could enjoy as an anonymous part of masses, so it was fine for him to get lost in it for the day. He was fairly sure that it was close enough for a day trip, as he had told his mother. Even if it wasn't, he was in no hurry to return. Val decided to put aside his worries as he went over the mountain, coasting across the dry landscape before he saw the city. Reaching an area fairly close, he decided to land.

Just as he did, he slammed against some kind of barrier, or perhaps other magical attack, tumbling to the ground as he did. "That hurt," Val muttered, trying to regain some of his lost pride as he looked around for the magical source, as well as who may have wanted to stop him.

"Did you hear that? It spoke!"

Val looked in the direction of the voices, where about five uniformed members of Seyruun's protective force stood. "What of it?" Val said, taking a menacing step toward them. Two of the people scurried backward, shouting as they did. Val had to laugh. These people weren't mocking his small stature as a dragon. They knew well that they should be afraid.

"What purpose do you have, stranger?" a woman asked, facing Val boldly as she spoke, her hands raised defensively.

"I don't see what concern that is of yours. Plenty of strangers pass through your gates daily, right?" Val said.

"Yes. And we're sure to be wary of all suspicious ones. What brings you to one of our cities, dragon?"

Val had nothing to say after that. Of course, as a dragon, he was suspicious enough to these humans. He and his mother were an anomaly -- most dragons stayed with their own kind and never strayed, so one trying to enter a human city unannounced was a cause for alarm by itself. Val wasn't allowed to just have a leisurely time in this city. At least not without a good excuse.

Val transformed himself into human form, which was far less threatening. He saw the more cowardly of the bunch relax with just this action, coming closer to Val as he walked closer to them. "I've only come to visit someone I know. You might know him too."

As soon as Val finished his good excuse of an explanation, the humans were much friendlier to him. Two of them walked him through the gate themselves, even pointed out good restaurants as they went on their way. Reaching what looked like a sorcerer's guild, Val followed them in. They asked around the place for him, so Val just sat alone, waiting.

It wasn't that long before Xellos's son appeared in front of the dragon, though Val wouldn't have guessed it had he not already known firsthand who this man was. Galen bore little resemblance to Xellos's physical projection, and couldn't even be sensed the way mazoku could. Filia, Xellos, and even Galen himself had claimed that Galen was simply a normal human, and Val believed that, at least for the moment.

Galen approached Val enthusiastically. "Brother!" he said. "Hello, hello! You're really here, I can't believe this. But it truly is a pleasure to see you."

Val smirked. He could see that his 'brother' was noticeably older since they'd last interacted. And that had been when Galen had decided to live in this city. Seeing him off, Val had been dubious, even asking, "Are you sure you want to go live in a place like that?"

"Seyruun is the white magic capital. It's a good place for me to learn the art. Where better?" Galen had asked, as if there was no problem with the son of a high ranking mazoku residing in a 'white magic capital'.

Galen was a young man then, enthusiastic about his acceptance to a magic school which would lead into employment in the Seyruun Defence Force. Though still relatively young upon moving to Seyruun, Val couldn't mistake that Galen was a fully grown man by this point. It really had been a while. Val decided not to sit silently, as it could be misconstrued as rude by the humans who had only lent their trust rather than outright given it. "So you survived here?" he said to Galen.

Galen laughed. "Yeah. Seyruun is a very safe city, you know."

"One of the safest in the world, with a little thanks to us," another member of the defence force bragged.

"I guess you got good enough to be on this defence force too. What a surprise," Val said. Galen beamed, apparently taking the comment as praise. Val had to smile too, getting caught up in Galen's own jubilant attitude. It wasn't that bad to be greeted in such a way, Val concluded.

"So what brought you here?" Galen asked.

"Mother and I moved nearby. I just wanted to see the city that all the natives say is so wonderful," Val explained.

Galen glanced to the people who had escorted Val. "Go ahead and show him around," another man said. "I'll cover for you -- return the favor."

With that invitation, Galen left with Val to the streets of Seyruun. "Is Mother here as well?" Galen asked, bringing the inevitable question into the open.

"No," Val said.

"Do you think she'd like to come see me?"

Val shrugged. From there, Galen didn't inquire further, only changed the topic to their surroundings. "Seyruun has been around a while. Its focus has always been the prosperity of the people, and white magic. That's our very foundation. But since you flew here, you could see that, couldn't you?"

Val nodded.

"There's a whole community here that celebrates the arts. Painting, music, theater. Does anything in particular strike your fancy? Was there a particular field you're interested in getting into, for that, or maybe your studies?"

Val stayed silent, and Galen eventually stopped talking as well, quietly peering back at Val and waiting for his response. Val eventually did. "I don't know what I want to do," he admitted.

"Well, we can take it as it comes then," Galen suggested.

As they walked along, Val stopped as he heard some music. He found the building it was coming from, and stared at the door as he listened to the piano and string instruments sound in harmony. Val got caught up in the song, forgetting that he did have a chaperone.

"Oh, it sounds like they're practicing. Do you like what you hear?" Galen asked.

"Yeah," Val admitted in a low voice.

"Well, I'd say we should go in, but this concert hall won't be open until later tonight. We can come back."

"It's fine," Val said, rushing ahead of Galen, who increased his own pace to catch up.

"If you like music, I know where some street performers are," Galen said, grabbing Val's sleeve and pointing in the opposite direction.

Val nodded, going along to where Galen led. He noted that several people greeted Galen, and he greeted them back. Val tried to slink to the back or the side unnoticed, but became impatient as the small talk went on a little long. "Can we go?" Val asked, interrupting them.

"Ah... Sorry." Galen nodded to his other conversational partner. "I'll have to continue this later. This is my older brother, he's come for visit."

"Really? This is your older brother?" the person said, eyebrows raised.

"Let's go," Val said, dragging Galen along before the conversation could continue. Once they got to where the street performers were, Val stood silently to listen, not caring if anyone interrupted. These people weren't too talented, but any sort of musical performance was rare in the places he'd lived with Filia the past few years. Val listened to one man in particular, strolling around with a guitar as he strummed a repetitive tune. It gave a peaceful feeling.

"Have you always liked music?" Galen asked.

"I don't know," Val said. He began to pace away, not wanting their small talk to interrupt the musicians nearby.

"I didn't really develop a taste for it until I moved here. I've even learned a little of how to play the piano and violin."

"Oh?" Val said. "How nice for you. Shouldn't you be spending more time studying, or practicing your magic?"

"Well, I know there's always more to learn, but I have gotten a place on the defence force..." Galen trailed off.

"So you goof off," Val concluded.

Galen's eyebrows raised. "Not so much... I mean, there's more to life than spells and research."

Val shrugged. "I guess."

"Maybe you'd like to learn to play an instrument yourself? Since you like music, I mean," Galen suggested.

"There's no way I can do that," Val insisted.

"Why not?" Galen asked.

"Have you ever heard of a dragon strumming a guitar?" Val asked.

"Well... It would be difficult to make one in dragon size," Galen reasoned.

Val stopped, smirking. As he thought of the visual of himself in dragon form with an oversized guitar overtook him and he laughed. Galen began to do so along with him.

"Come on, I'll show you some other interesting landmarks in the city," Galen said.

As the day went on, them going from various long standing sorcerer's guilds to various other historical sites, Val eventually became hungry. "There's more to life than just spells and research, right?" he said to Galen.

"Right," Galen said hesitantly.

"So show me some of the best food this place has to offer, will you?" Val said.

"Of course!" Galen said.

"You'll buy, won't you? I don't have any money," Val explained.

"Don't worry about it, it's my treat," Galen promised.

"Good. Hey, Galen, do a lot of people here know your background?" Val asked.

"You mean that I was born from a dragon, not a human? Not many, but the story has traveled around the defence force, since I had to tell people about it where I went to school."

Val nodded. He'd figured that, especially with how easily the defence force members had accepted a random dragon's story about knowing one of their fellows. "If they don't... No, even if they do, you might want to stop introducing me as your older brother."

"Why?" Galen said, looking around with a hurt expression.

"You're just thinking about how things were a long time ago. Look at now," Val said, pointing out at the fountain they were in front of.

Galen took a look at the rushing water from the top, then eventually down at the surface, which reflected the two of them. Val was a bit shorter than him, and looked much younger besides. Galen was in his mid-twenties, and Val's human form still resembled a boy who had just approached adolescence. Galen's eyes widened as he saw the new perspective. When he was very young, Val had always seemed so much older, but he'd looked this old all along, only growing a small amount in Galen's lifetime. That Galen appeared older than his older brother took some getting used to, but it was more than apparent.

"I just don't want any more weird looks," Val said.

"Yeah, I understand," Galen said. As they started on their way again, Galen sighed. "You'll be a fully grown adult only after I'm long gone, right?"

"Yeah," Val confirmed.

"It's too bad I couldn't be around to see it. You're going to make a fine adult dragon. I'm sure you'll be really cool, too. Not that I can't describe you that way already."

Val smirked, unable to hide his pleasure with Galen's admiration. The 'younger brother' had admired Val when growing up as a little boy as well. It had been years since they'd last seen each other, but Galen was still that same person. Val put aside his reservations, and just decided to be happy to visit with this person who might be considered his 'family'.

They took a while to eat their dinner, and just sat and socialized afterward. The people here didn't know Val was a dragon, so he found it easier to just relax around them. His quieter demeanor wasn't seen as suspicious. In fact, Val was hardly noticed as Galen was much more sociable.

As they left, Val dragged his body, feeling a little more tired than usual. He blinked a few minutes as his eyes adjusted as they went from the fire-lit restaurant to the magical lighting of the outside. Val felt confused for a moment, then he realized that the sun had set. Looking above the spell-lit lamps, Val saw they were in a twilight state. Remembering his promise to Filia, he frowned.

"Brother? Have you thought about where to stay tonight?" Galen asked.

"No. I guess I'll just get out of here and find a cave if it gets too dark to get home in time," Val said.

"That won't do at all! You can stay in my dorm with me. It's kind of small, and you might get awakened if there's an issue they need my help with in the middle of the night, but it's better than just staying outside in the dark. Don't worry, I wouldn't make you stay there."

"Oh... Thanks," Val said. He decided to forget the fact that Filia was probably worried about him, and would scold him when he returned, and just relax as he followed Galen back to where they'd been already, the defence force central base. They went in the back, then up some stairs before entering Galen's dorm.

Galen lit the room with his own lighting spell, and Val saw the area was indeed small. Besides the tiny, unmade bed, there was a desk covered in books and parchment, with only a tiny space to walk in-between. "Go ahead and take the bed, I'll be on the floor," Galen invited.

Val nodded. As he sat on the bed, he noticed Galen sitting at the desk. "Ah, I have some things to take care of before I go to sleep. I hope it doesn't bother you too much," Galen said.

Val got on the bed and faced the wall. Despite the lighting spell still brightening the room, and the sound of Galen rummaging through the contents of his desk, Val still became sleepy. Perhaps that long flight had gotten to him, as well as all the excitement of being in the city environment.

Overall, he'd had a nice time though. Galen had been more than welcoming, and it really had been fun to see him, overall. Val preferred it to studying, though it seemed Galen had plenty of work to do most of the time. The same as Val would have the next day. Thinking of this, Val rolled over. "Hey, Galen."

"Yes? Is it comfortable?" Galen asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to tell you I'll leave early tomorrow."

"That's fine. Just be sure to leave the city before you transform. We don't want a panic on our hands."

Val gave a grunt of agreement. He paused before asking the next question. "Can I come visit you again?"

"Of course!" Galen agreed happily.

Val grinned. He'd always been cautious of Galen to some extent. But after so long, considering various things, Val had decided that his 'brother' was harmless. Treating this guy as 'family' might not be so bad, if Val could be welcomed and admired like this when they met. They had common experiences too, so it wasn't as if they were strangers.

Val had dealt with strangers a lot, going from town to town, city to city, as he and his mother found various temporary homes. He could appreciate having some kind of connection to another person, for a reason other than he or his mother had interacted with their deceased relatives or something. Val didn't care about the reasons Filia now neglected to interact with his brother now, and decided to just have this familial connection himself. Rolling back over, Val relaxed again and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience wasn't something that most of his kind struggled with. From experience, Xellos knew that the best outcomes could come after a long wait. Dropping influence here and there throughout history, or simply watching for a chance as events unfolded, all could lead to their eventual goal of eliminating existence, completely and by their own hand.

So Xellos didn't feel at all impatient as he sat with the men in the village as they went about their mundane tasks. In fact, it was exciting, since it had been implied that discoveries they made could lead to results relatively quickly. So it was worth waiting for. This assignment was rather energizing, those present put aside.

Filia wouldn't deter him from his goal. When it came to her, Xellos was beyond patience. Whatever had been between them had been quick and fleeting, it seemed. Though he desired her still, he had to accept that fact. She had accepted him, one of the many moments where she'd surprised him, and in turn, Xellos had decided to accept her as well. To an embarrassing extent, he had involved himself with the young golden dragon, taking in every bit of affection and wanting directed toward him.

He'd even gotten caught up in it himself. Xellos recalled the moment where he'd opened himself up. Merely standing together that day, he moved closer, wanting to give her that physical affection that she so often enjoyed and demanded from him. He was overtaken by something as she pushed him away, knowing others were nearby. Xellos laughed, but still complied with her wishes. As he went to leave, he simply moved closer to her ear.

"I love you," he said, in a low voice for only the two of them to hear. He looked at her face, seeing an expression that at first might indicate confusion, but then a flustered embarrassment, before her face changed to imply that she was somewhat pleased at what he'd said. With that, Xellos left Filia alone as she'd wished. That admission had been kept a secret, a moment between the two of them. It had taken Xellos a lot to admit that much, in a moment of absolute sincerity, and he was sure she'd treasure that sentiment just as much as he treasured her.

But that wasn't the case. All that it had taken to break their tryst was for part of it to be witnessed. Val's reaction had been amusing, though it appeared Xellos was the only one that thought so. Almost overnight, Filia built a wall between them.

"This has to end," Filia said simply as he appeared, not even bothering with greetings, let alone the other kinds of affection he had gotten used to.

"Good evening, Filia-san," Xellos said. "Is something troubling you this evening?"

"You know there is," Filia said, glaring at him as she spoke. "You and I... What we've been doing, it's over now."

"Why?" Xellos asked. "There's no harm I'm causing you at the moment, correct? Quite the opposite, isn't it?"

"I can't just think of myself!" Filia said.

"I'm not harming anyone else by associating with you either-"

"That's wrong!" Filia insisted. "You -- Val is being harmed by us. He needs to be able to have security in his family."

"When have I ever laid a hand on that child? Not in his current lifetime, even though he's tried to harm me," Xellos said, amusement in his voice.

"It's not just physical harm."

"I've given him all courtesy. When-"

"That's enough," Filia insisted. "I know you can't understand this, but my child is a priority above anything else."

"I do understand, but-"

"You certainly don't, because you're still here," Filia said, angrily pointing toward the outside.

Xellos was silent, but then nodded. "Alright. I'll leave. When would you like me to return, then?"

"Never," Filia said.

That wasn't an answer that ever sat right with him. Did she really never want him there again? She'd begged him to stay so many times, and he always had, doing his best to comfort her while taking his own pleasure in her presence. It wasn't so much a surprise that she'd treat him like this so much as her acceptance of him in the first place. The two didn't match each other. Did she accept or reject him?

Certainly, she'd rejected him upon first meeting him, angered by his past, and rightfully so. She'd done so of her own will, as no golden dragon had ever done so before, foregoing her own safety to admonish him in an obnoxious way. Filia was a free spirit, cutting her own path through the world rather than accepting the one paved for her. In that same fashion, she'd accepted Xellos, maybe loved him?

That last part was still a question. Filia had never really responded to his admission, to say she was happy about it, or didn't care, or returned his feelings, or maybe never could return his feelings. Upon this rejection, Xellos had assumed the latter was likely the case. Even though it had seemed like she'd really loved him, maybe that had just been his own faulty assumption. Filia wouldn't really stop associating with Xellos, something she'd decided to do all on her own, just because of what Val said, would she?

Xellos kept a hope that she'd eventually return to him, realize that she did want him. After all, Filia had embraced him in various greetings as if she couldn't stand their time apart before. Absence could make the heart grow fonder, so he stayed away as she'd wished of him.

Seeing her the next time was only a few short months later. Not long at all, since Xellos was used to waiting years for results in other contexts. He'd had to return to that town she resided in, but assumed she'd moved on, since he'd heard others had since an accident in the mine. Spotting her from a distance, Xellos realized just how much he had wanted to see her. The one he desired was right there in front of him, and it was only her own words that had banished him away. All she had to do was call for him, and he'd be back, Xellos realized.

As she looked at him from down the street, Xellos decided to remove himself from where she'd see him. At that moment, he realized that he really didn't want to stand there and be rejected by her again. He wanted to keep that hope that she pined away for him, rather than watch her turn away from him again, confirming that he'd just been humiliating himself with his admission and fancy of something like 'love' in the first place.

"Xellos?" Filia's voice rang out to him, and despite his hesitations, Xellos couldn't resist going toward it. He manifested in her line of sight. Filia showed little signs of surprise. She barely blinked with the sudden appearance. Her energy was much lower than usual, Xellos noticed, and the fatigue was evident both on her face and the way she carried herself, a bit hunched over.

"Good morning," Xellos greeted pleasantly.

"Hello," Filia said, again disappointing Xellos with the casual greeting, when usually she'd get on with either criticisms or demands when he appeared. "I thought it was you."

Without recognizing her face, Xellos would hardly feel the same about Filia herself. Her demeanor was different, as were the energies that swirled around her. She was suffering, as was typical of most beings Xellos interacted with, including Filia, but that suffering was dull, making it more boring for him than usual. Something was wrong, but it was different than it usually was. "Are you alright, Filia-san?" Xellos had to ask.

"For the most part, I'm fine," Filia said. They stood a moment in silence, Xellos still carefully observing Filia's change, before Filia spoke again, pursing her lip as she appeared to stumble. "Would you mind helping me?"

"I will," Xellos said hesitantly, still confused as to Filia's abnormal state.

She took hold of his arm, seeming to really need the support, rather than be enjoying the touch. "This way," she led. "Now this way," she said, pointing to a door. Once they'd gotten up the stairs, Filia relaxed her grip. She opened the door before sitting down in the bench in the abandoned lobby, not saying a word as she closed her eyes.

"You don't appear to have caught a disease. Or have you? I thought you were a stronger dragon than this, Filia-san," Xellos commented.

"Excuse me then," Filia said, her annoyance having her seem more like herself as she sat up. "The heavy labor I've needed to do in my condition is draining."

Xellos observed the heavy cloak, as well as the gloves Filia was wearing, indicating she'd done that work in her human form. "Why don't you just transform into your natural brutish dragon state? That ought to help you quite a bit with any heavy labor."

"I would, but I can't," Filia said, wringing her hands as she took off her gloves. "You still haven't noticed, have you?" Filia stood up, throwing aside her cloak and revealing her swollen abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

Xellos raised an eyebrow. "So you are," he said. "How interesting. I suppose you can't transform in that case, if you want to keep the child. Why don't you refrain from that kind of work, then?"

"It would be nice if I could," Filia snapped. She put her head up, still apparently angry with Xellos's questioning. "I'd already promised to do this job before, and now it's harder to move to a different area. I have to support myself and Val somehow."

"I see. How unfortunate," Xellos commented. He raised a finger in questioning. "By the way, Filia-san. You carrying a human child, it wouldn't have anything to do with you and I being together, would it?"

"Of course it did! How else do you think this kind of thing happens?" Filia demanded. As she shouted again, Filia had to sit down, feeling the fatigue set in. "I suppose I should have tried to tell you before now. I just didn't think you'd find it to be news of note."

"So it is my child?" Xellos asked, smiling as he put a supportive hand on Filia's shoulder.

Filia looked up at Xellos, perplexed. Certainly, this child had been conceived while she was with him, but his kind didn't have children, so she didn't feel comfortable answering with an affirmative either, especially considering who Xellos was specifically. "I'm not a loose woman," Filia muttered, deciding to leave it at that. She closed her eyes, touching her belly protectively.

Xellos smirked. He hadn't tried to do this, not really. He'd just been replicating a human the best he could, which was fairly well, it seemed. Seeing it was a reality, Xellos wondered if he could lead it to what would normally be the natural conclusion. A human woman would want to rely on her human male partner, wouldn't she? She could be his, because she'd have to rely on him. It might be outside his own traditions, but Xellos was determined to 'win' Filia back with this fact. "It's really difficult for you, isn't it?" he began.

"Of course," Filia confirmed.

"You shouldn't have to depend on only yourself... Especially with another child about to be born and depend on you all the more. Things could only get more difficult when you're alone with that burden, him?"

"I don't have a choice," Filia said, putting a hand to her forehead. "I'm alone no matter what."

"Do you really believe that?" Xellos asked, with a flat tone. He wasn't trying to manipulate her then, just honestly wondering if his former lover honestly believed that, with how much Xellos had sought her out before she'd scorned him. "Well, it is up to you," Xellos continued in a more pleasant tone. "It's always been your choice to have me or not. I can be here to ease your burden, but if you'd rather experience that burden, I won't stop you, either."

"You can't be saying you'd be with me to support a baby," Filia asked.

"Well... I am. Realistically, as much as I could. I admit I can't abandon other priorities. But I think I could also do well helping raise our child, Filia-san," Xellos promised.

Filia had embraced him again then. She'd still been suspicious, and maybe not completely believed that Xellos would keep his promise, but embraced him all the same. Xellos had kept his promise though, and moved Filia to a more comfortable area, allowing her to rest and reducing her fatigue quickly. He had even been there was when Galen was born. With this experience, Filia began to grow close to him again.

But even that had been temporary. Filia kept Xellos around, enjoying everything he had to offer, only to eventually scorn him again, long before their son reached adulthood. The rejection had been even worse that time, though he couldn't fault her for it. Still, he had kept the hope that she'd return to her accepting state, and again accept his love, maybe even return it...

Even now, he kept thinking those kind of foolish thoughts. Xellos had finished up for the day, since everyone else had finished up with their work. Couldn't he spend the time with Filia? Only if she wanted him to, he concluded. And she likely wouldn't, Xellos thought, all while hoping she would.

"Hello, Xellos. You're still here?" Filia asked, almost catching Xellos off guard as she greeted him.

Xellos turned around. He'd just been thinking of how to greet her, and here she was. "Good evening, Filia-san. Yes, there's still various interest left for me here. Including you."

"Honestly, you're still saying things like that?" Filia said, quietly sighing, though that was her only comment to Xellos's attempt at flirting. Couldn't she at least show her hatred toward him if she wasn't going to beg for his affection, Xellos wondered. But Filia refused to go to either extreme. "I wonder what you're up to here, but you won't answer if I ask you, will you?"

Xellos smirked and shook his head, confirming Filia's suspicions.

"I see. Have you seen Val around?" Filia asked.

"Well, I'd avoid him personally for your sake, but no, he's not in town," Xellos said.

"I see," Filia said, disappointed. "He's late."

"If I can't locate him now, I'd guess he wouldn't be back tonight. Perhaps that could give us some time alone together?" Xellos suggested.

Filia shook her head once, looking away, rejecting his offer with mere body language.

"I see. That's too bad, really. I can't deny I'd been hoping you'd fine the time. After all," Xellos began, getting closer to her. "I still love you."

Xellos could tell the words had some effect. Filia moved away, shivering, a blush crossing her face. He just couldn't tell if this was a positive effect or not. Was her reaction because this was something that pleased her, or because it horrified her? Xellos backed away as well. "Well, since you're too busy, I suppose I'll find something else to occupy my time."

"Wait," Filia said. As Xellos turned back, she looked away. "Don't misunderstand... But I would like to speak with you alone."

Xellos nodded, and followed her into her small dwelling, having a seat as she lit the place up herself in the fading daylight. Filia sat across from him, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Since you've seen him, I've just been wondering, is Galen alright overall?"

"Yes. He's a self-sufficient human adult. He's really everything you'd wish him to be, though I suppose you'll find any small excuse for discontent."

Filia stood up, glaring at Xellos as she slammed her fist on the table. "Any defect he might have would be from you and not me."

"Oh? Why would you think that?" Xellos asked calmly.

"It should be obvious to you, or anyone. You're not normal when it comes to this. Your existence isn't normal in the first place," Filia said.

"No existence really is," Xellos pointed out, though he was ignored as Filia sat down, scowling.

"I suppose it is my fault after all though," she began again. "Since I chose to associate with you. So it's my fault I had a child with you, and anything that resulted from that is also my burden to bear."

"Aren't you overreacting just a bit?" Xellos asked. "In any case, I assure you I'm perfectly normal for my race when it comes to these matters, as we've discussed before. As for our son, I can't say I see a thing about him in any regard that's too different from you," Xellos mused.

Filia scowled, hating Xellos's apparent amusement with this topic. "I just wanted to make sure my other son was in good health, since I can't go see him myself. You can leave now."

"There's nothing keeping him from you. If you'd like, go see him yourself. You shunned him on your own terms, the same as you've shunned me." Xellos reached toward Filia's hand, getting excited as she allowed him to take it. "Are you sure that was the only reason you wanted to see me?"

"Xellos," Filia said. She felt the replicated warmth from his hand, reminding her of all the other times she'd enjoyed this mazoku's presence, found it comforting, even. She moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't even seem like it's been that long."

"It doesn't to me either, yet it seems like the longest time. I've always wanted to pick things up where we left off," Xellos said.

Filia moved closer to Xellos, kissing him. She took in the feeling of being able to do so, concentrate on her own desires. Having him around had been comforting at times. She'd felt full, happy even, as she'd been able to have him to support her and share her life with.

But he hadn't offered the same. Not that Filia would want him to. His true life and true goals were disgusting. What's he'd shared with Filia had been false and hollow. Filia sat up as she realized this, pulling herself away from her former lover. She really wanted to believe his words and bask in his love, but there was nothing there. "There's nothing left to pick up," Filia said. "Our life together was wholly meaningless, wasn't it? What's the point of having a relationship with a monster like you? There's none, no meaning at all."

Xellos stood up, grabbing his staff. He didn't change from his default smile as he glanced back at Filia, though he then turned away completely. "Well, if that's what you think, that's all there will ever be," Xellos said.

With that comment, he left, dissipating completely in an instant. Filia sat up, fighting her own false regret and guilt. She wanted his hand back on hers, maybe to kiss him once more. But there was no point to that, either. She could deal with this loneliness, and not lose sight of her true priorities. Though maybe she'd been neglecting those as well. Forgetting about Xellos, Filia turned her attention toward what she might do to rectify that.

*

Val took off the next day, giving a quick good-bye to Galen, sleepily getting himself out of the city. Seyruun wasn't that bad a place, but just being there, perhaps in the middle of that hustle and bustle, had drained him even after a good night's sleep. However, the appearing daylight was more than enough to lead his way back home. With a few breaks, Val got to his new home midday, around when Filia regularly had lunch waiting. Val transformed back to human form quickly before going into the tiny human dwelling. He was pleased to see Filia there, and smell food being cooked.

Filia, however, just frowned. "There you are," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "This is the day after you agreed to be back, you realize."

"Were you worried?" Val said nonchalantly. "Well, I just got caught up with things. Should I really rush just to be back to this place?"

"Yes, I was worried! If you wanted an overnight trip, maybe tell me! Then I can arrange something for you."

"I was fine," Val said, trying to look over Filia's shoulder for what exactly the food might be. His mouth watered, and he reached toward the food. "Are you almost done?"

"I was only making something for myself," Filia said. "You'll have to get something yourself. Where did you even go?"

"To Seyruun," Val said. As he saw Filia turn around in surprise, he shrugged. "I saw Galen. I stayed with him, actually."

Filia nodded, turning away, then she sighed. "I suppose that's not a bad thing. He can be a good role model for you, now."

"Should I go the same exact path as him then?" Val mused aloud, grimacing slightly as he spoke.

"No, no, not at all," Filia said. "It's just, Galen had his own goal, and drew up a path to arrive there. It's not that you have to go down that path, but I wish you had some goal."

"What about you? What's your goal?" Val asked accusingly. Unexpectedly, Filia did pausing, looking upward thoughtfully, seeming to consider a response. "It doesn't seem like you've had one."

"Well, my goal now is just to be your mother," Filia admitted.

"And then what?" Val pressed.

"Well, I'm not sure. When you're more independent, I know there's more I can do," Filia said.

"Maybe be someone else's mother? Humph. You already did that, too. Will you cut me off that easily like him?" Val asked.

"No!" Filia insisted, then realized the implied admission with simply answering that question. "Val, Galen is Galen, and you're you. You're both very different, and your circumstances will be different too. I'll always be there to support you, and him both."

"Really?" Val said. His eyes flickered upward before going back toward the stove. "Well, what can I have for lunch?"

"Find something yourself, or wait for dinner," Filia said as she put her own meal on a plate. "Well, anyway Val, why don't you take the rest of the day to consider your own possibilities? We can discuss them later. Even if you think your dream is far fetched, we can discuss it. I really want you to be able to enjoy your life."

Val nodded before going outside to find something for himself to eat. Filia stayed, suddenly losing her appetite as she mulled over her food. She really did miss Galen. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of him constantly, but hadn't really talked about him in such a long time. Val occasionally mentioned him, but it was almost like Filia herself were spurning the existence of her second son.

She'd never meant to do that. The situation wasn't anything she'd been prepared for, so she hadn't known how to react. Filia thought of how much time it had been since then -- maybe about half a decade, a fairly long amount of time for a human, particularly a young man like Galen. Even knowing how terrible her absence from Galen's life was, Filia hadn't known what to do about it years ago, and even at the present felt at a loss. The more time that passed, the more difficult it became to approach her young human son, or even think about him.

But she was happy to have him. She'd always been so. The burden had been high to both bear him and raise him, but so had the joy, right from the start. All the while, Filia had always known that Galen would be grown and gone in what was a relatively short amount of time for her. This made it easier to make sacrifices, but once the time came for Galen to go start schooling, Filia felt she wanted him to stay. He was still her little boy, after all. She'd still keep in contact with him, even now that he was ready to start life as an independent adult in human society.

Though she'd stayed near the city and visited him frequently when he started, then waited merely months before visiting again, it seemed like far too long in Filia's mind. Allowing him to travel without her had her worrying constantly, though she'd known Seyruun was one of the safer cities, and Galen would be around the people that focused on keeping things that way. He'd be safer there than most places.

Still, relief had entered her upon her visit, seeing he was indeed healthy and happy. He also informed her that he was doing well with his studies, passing every class. There was no better place for him to be, and he'd reach his goal to be a sorcerer that helped and protected others in that very city.

It was only when Filia was about to leave when she'd seen something that shocked her. It really shouldn't have. This kind of thing was much more common with humans than dragons, and in Seyruun than other places. Galen had already come of age, and would have interests like these, so Filia should have just accepted what she'd seen, approached the topic cautiously, made it clear that she still loved her little boy.

Except he was a man now, and Filia wasn't sure what to say to him, seeing that exchange of affection. She just stared from a distance, until Galen had noticed her observing him. His reaction upon seeing her was similar shock and discomfort. Afterward, Filia had just left. She still hadn't spoken to him since.

She could make various excuses, but it was almost like she'd abandoned him. Yet she'd told Val in a rather hypocritical sense that she was there to support them both. Certainly, she'd raised Galen and supported him then, but now was erased from his life, even now that circumstances had brought them so close again.

Filia tried to imagine going to visit him the same as Val had just done, and apparently Xellos did regularly as she began to get ready for the day. The job hadn't been taxing her much, since whatever the men were digging up hadn't resulted in any injuries. Her other duties were menial, and could be done just as well without her there. Perhaps she could take a break and go visit Galen a day or so when the men were confined to their paperwork, and chance of them needing her services for injury was negligible. With that possibility in mind, Filia's mood lightened, thinking of all the times her son had greeted her happily. She really did want to see him again.

But circumstances would be completely different now, Filia realized, her good mood falling. She clutched her clothing, adjusting it as she frowned. She'd have to greet him, knowing she hadn't done so in years, though she certainly could have. What could she say to excuse that? Nothing.

Galen knew the reason why, anyway. She couldn't pretend what she knew now didn't bother her, though it didn't seem to affect Xellos much. "I can't see a thing about him that's not like you," he'd said to her once they'd both known how he'd decided to live in Seyruun.

"Don't joke," Filia muttered to herself in the present.

"Were you expecting grandchildren?" Filia recalled Xellos had asked her in a separate instance.

Of course, it didn't matter to her, Filia insisted to herself. She raised her children with hope they'd find for themselves what would bring them peace and happiness in their life. They shouldn't have any goal to reach for her. She'd had no expectations of having or not having grandchildren from him. She just hadn't been prepared for this.

Well, Filia considered, she should be ready on this job, since she was new. As the only healer, asking leave the community, even temporarily, wasn't something she should be doing. Thinking this, she quickly made sure she was presentable before she went out the door. There was no guarantee Galen wanted to see her anyway.

*

Standing on the balcony with the other guards, Galen caught sight of his brother in the telescope. Val was flying away, soon beyond sight. Galen put down the tool, now gazing into the empty sky. "I saw him," one of his co-workers said to Galen, motioning toward where Val had gone. "I wonder if we'll spot anything more interesting even in a year's time!"

Galen nodded at her with a smile. Val had to be the most exciting event in a while. It had been a few decades since anyone had been any real threat to the city, so Galen himself hadn't seen real war. He'd handled only a few threats within the city. Though some of Seyruun's guard had been called away to deal with foreign matters, Galen had stayed since he'd arrived years ago. It wasn't especially exciting, but it was peaceful.

After the his quiet shift, Galen left, going through the sorcerer's guild, to the eating area. He met up with various other men and women sorcerers dedicated to protecting the city. As he sat down, a large group of his compatriots crowded around him. "Is the dragon still here?" one asked.

"He left, didn't he?" another asked.

"Yes, this morning," Galen confirmed. He forced a smile. Though he didn't mind attention, the whole group together, including a few people he'd rather not see, was a bit much.

"It's too bad."

"Introduce us next time!"

Galen nodded in agreement, and everyone dispersed to their regular places around the room. He thought of the previous day, and how nice it had been to spend time with Val. As of late, he was more often alone than in the company of others, even during off hours times like these.

"How could I miss meeting one of your dragon relatives?"

Galen turned to the one person that had remained, speechless a moment. Sure, he and this person exchanged pleasantries. Even so, they hadn't had a conversation of much worth in years. "You did," Galen said, averting his eyes as he forced a smile.

"Be sure to introduce me specially if he returns, will you?"

"I will," Galen promised, though that wasn't a good idea.

"I can't wait!"

"Lucas! Come over here."

"Right!" Galen's conversational partner called back, giving Galen a pat on the shoulder before he walked away.

Galen glanced only briefly as Lucas left. He became absorbed in his meal, trying to dull the slight jealousy to the point where he didn't feel it. It had been years, so he ought not to feel it anymore. But even the brief conversation with Lucas speaking so happily to him brought back the time when he'd been overjoyed to talk to Lucas every day.

At that time, Lucas had often talked about wanting to meet one of his dragon relatives, though he'd only ever met the one that wasn't a dragon. Galen had certainly wanted to avoid that. but sneaking around to visit his father had caused problems on its own. When Lucas had found out Galen had been seen on various occasions spending time alone with an unknown man, he hadn't taken it well.

Introducing Xellos as his father had helped clear up the misunderstanding. Galen wasn't sure if he'd be believed, and certainly didn't want to give away Xellos's nature. Luckily Lucas had assumed that Xellos was a powerful human sorcerer that could attract dragons as well as avoid ageing, and didn't ask too many personal questions. It was too bad the time Galen would have introduced Lucas to Filia couldn't have gone as well.

Deciding not to let the various unpleasant memories ruin his night, Galen went to get a drink.

*

Seeing his son had been spending time with the young ancient dragon, Xellos had avoided meeting up with the both of them. Val would likely cause a scene, and while that might be fun, his master wouldn't be pleased with him stirring something up far from where he was supposed to be working and who he was supposed to be influencing. Still, he kept an eye on things for a only a few moments, before concluding their interactions were mild, even amicable. How things had changed.

Xellos recalled when looking after his now adult son as a newborn. He'd been surprised that Filia had left him alone with the child to rest in her dragon form, but she had been exhausted. Then again, it could have been a sign not just of momentary trust, but real love. Xellos had been pleased to have a child only for that reason, that the love he thought he'd had before might return to him.

But even without Filia present, he amused himself by observing the newborn closely. A human this young had never been worth paying attention to before. Xellos knew the baby couldn't yet completely process what was going on around it, his eyes only observing motion or outlines before closing them again to sleep. Xellos put him in the small basket, and quietly waited. Several hours passed by without the mother coming to collect her son. Xellos decided to wait as long as he could. Having this fragile yet cherished child left with him, Xellos concluded he really must have gained her favor, and perhaps also her love.

He heard the creek of the steps, but sensed beforehand it wasn't Filia. As Val came in, Xellos greeted him with a smile. "Good afternoon, Val-san."

Val had apparently sensed him too, and didn't appear much surprised, simply narrowing his eyes. Then he changed his demeanor, his mouth falling agape as he noticed the basket on the table. Without hesitation, Val walked over, tearing off the cover to see what was inside. Observing the baby, Vale's brow furrowed and jaw clenched. As Xellos grabbed his hand, taking the blanket to return it, Val reacted hotly. "So you got what you wanted?"

"Indeed," Xellos said.

The mazoku's amused demeanor only aggravated Val further. "Did my mother even survive? Where is she?"

"Of course. She's just outside," Xellos said.

Even with the affirmation, Val didn't appear pleased, turning his attention back to Galen. "She's a fool anyway. Just going along with this farce." Val frowned, all his attention focused on the sleeping baby.

Xellos had been about to suggest Val introduce himself to his brother, but instead remained quiet and alert. He'd seen the kind of energy pattern Val was emanating before. Before, he'd just sat back and waited to observe what would come, or maybe just get out of the way, but this time, felt the need to be more vigilant.

Val indeed moved soon, a sudden, quick movement toward the sleeping entity on the table. Before the dragon's attack could touch the baby, Xellos struck even more quickly, slamming Val onto the floor, kicking the young dragon before simply standing on his chest. Val sputtered and struggled. "Monster! Let me go!"

"Oh, well, how can I respond to that?" Xellos mused. "Is it customary to make such demands? Here I was thinking your kind understands the inclination to protect one's young."

"So you admit it's yours! And a dangerous monster like you," Val shouted, his rage readily apparent even in the defensive situation. "I'll kill it before it grows," he declared.

Xellos glanced toward his son with a sigh. The baby hadn't woken, or at least shown sighs of waking. It was best to finish this quietly. "He's just a normal human," Xellos explained.

"You liar," Val accused. "That thing shouldn't live!"

Xellos smirked now. Val repeatedly called Xellos a 'dangerous monster', yet didn't fully appreciate the meaning behind those words. He casually stepped off Val, being sure to step between the threatening dragon and the baby. "I wonder what Filia-san would say, her newborn son killed like that," he mused as Val got hold of himself and stood.

"She'll get over it. She should have the courage to do it herself!" Val declared, appearing to be trying to convince himself of that as he looked for a chance to get past Xellos.

"How callous. It would truly be heart-breaking for her. Losing two children at once," Xellos said.

Val shuddered a moment, biting his lip as he recognized the threat. "You-"

"I really wouldn't want to see her in such a state. As you should know, Filia-san truly loves her children. So you'll be careful, won't you, Val-san?"

Though his rage only increased, Val turned from Xellos, walking toward the door and leaving immediately. Xellos smiled widely, moving back as he relaxed. The message had been received. Though Xellos still recognized that caution should be taken, Val had enough self-preservation to back away at that time.

And now in Seyruun, though he'd previously tried to eliminate the newborn, Val got along with the adult Galen very well. Xellos smirked, amused at himself for still being protective of his grown son. Val still was capable of physically tearing apart the human, and though Xellos didn't quite trust this ancient dragon, it didn't seem likely. Besides, it would be suicide to attack a member of Syrians defence while in the city itself, Xellos thought as he turned his attention to more important tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

As his days in the human settlement continued to pile up, Xellos became more vigilant, sure not to become distracted. He'd been entrusted with a particularly important task, and was sure to appreciate that kind of prestige, though he'd taken it for granted before. In the past, he'd believed he'd always be trusted as a high-ranking elite in the mazoku race, who all worked for one goal. Since then, he'd discovered that the same as others, his kind had personal weaknesses. That included himself, and he'd have to work diligently to continue to prove his usefulness.

So he remained with the researchers in the office as well as the archaeologists fussing about in the ancient temple, remaining invisible unless he had to appear to give them the next hint. This involved establishing a limited presence in this settlement. Though Xellos was sure to make it as limited as possible, he still occasionally saw Filia. Then he'd only calmly and politely greet her, not paying her any further mind. She treated him similarly, so there was no problem there. Xellos mostly blended in.

So he'd somewhat let his guard down. Casually accompanying Sean on the way back, discussing human history 300 or so years ago, from what Sean had read and how Xellos had remembered it. During the conversation, Xellos had certainly sensed Val around the corner, but hadn't paid it mind. When they came to the door of the office where the young dragon was waiting, Val's energy changed, signaling to Xellos his anger.

As Sean laughed at Xellos's last comment, Val gripped the package he was holding more tightly, bending it slightly. "Hello Val," Sean said as he noticed the boy, straightening his glasses. "Thank you for making it over here."

"Hmph." Val turned his head to the side as he forced a smile. "Are you humans really that content, working for garbage like this?"

Sean stood silently, not responding to the question. He subtly peered toward Xellos, before approaching Val, again, nodding. "Thanks then," he said, holding out a hand for the package.

Val tossed it to the ground. "You'd just ignore this?" he demanded, shouting at the human now. "Not just my mother's blind, but all of you are turning your backs to the facts! Are you all just stupid?"

Sean took a step back, still not responding. Xellos found the situation amusing, and just decided to stand and wait for how it would unfold himself. Though upsetting Val might upset the balance here in the small settlement, it didn't seem like it would go against his favor at this point.

Val threw the package Filia had sent him to deliver against the building roughly. "Idiot..." he said, clenching his fists. "This thing is your enemy too, you know."

"I know," Sean admitted, frowning to himself. "Rudeness won't help matters."

"I have to agree," Xellos commented from the side.

Val became angrier still. Should the truth be ignored just because it was rude? Should Xellos's presence be tolerated just because he could feign some basic politeness? Val let out a shout as he thought of previous times he was just told to act nicer. What were these people doing that was so interesting to this monster anyway? And why was Val the only one that spoke out against it while people like this idiot just stood aside dumbly, or just outright collaborating with their enemies?

As his anger reached a head, Val stepped forward, punching Sean, causing him to tumble to the ground, his glasses breaking as they flew off. Though Val was shorter in stature than the human man, he was stronger as a dragon, and could certainly beat him. Val pulled him up to punch him again, but stopped as he saw Xellos calmly smirking. That mazoku, the one he truly wanted to ruin, he couldn't.

Val shouted again, throwing Sean to the ground. He got ready to transform into his true dragon form. Once he did, he decided to destroy the building where whatever interesting, likely destructive research that Xellos found worth his time was going on. It should all be decimated, Val decided. He kicked down the outside support, then kicked in the door, ready to continue the destruction. First he'd have to make the entrance big enough for his dragon form.

"Val!"

It was only that voice that made him stop. Val turned around, seeing his mother arrived. She caught her breath, still in her human form. From there, she simply glared at him. Val wasn't sure he'd ever seen her this angry before. It was enough to cause him to hesitate from his decided mission.

"Stop it," Filia spoke in a calm, controlled manner. "Let's go."

As Val took a step away from the building, the onlookers that had previously stayed away now came out, running toward Val's destruction. "Sean!" one shouted.

"Are you alright?" one woman asked in concern.

Filia sighed, frowning as she realized she should be the one to check. "Go wait for me at home," she ordered Val. As her son appeared to follow directions, Filia went to do the job they'd hired her for.

*

Val couldn't help but notice that no one met his eyes as he and Filia walked along the road to meet with those in charge of the settlement. "I've only tried to do what's best for you," Filia had told him directly beforehand. "And everyone here has been so accommodating! Do you really want to terrorize them? Has Sean really done something that offensive to you?"

Val realized that no, Sean, and everyone else here, hadn't really done anything worse than Filia herself had. They just tolerated the dangerous creature lurking around. Filia had invited the monster into their home, raised his young, and allowed him to stay there for years. Lashing out had always ended up backfiring on Val, no matter how justified, and this was no different. Everyone should be listening to him, but instead they treated him like a criminal.

"I must apologize," Filia said as they entered through the destroyed door and into the study, where the men were struggling to get their paperwork away from the door and by extension, away from the weather.

"You've really apologized enough," John said to Filia, moving his head to look at Val, who stood slightly behind her.

"Apologize, Val," Filia said in a low voice, pushing him forward.

"Sorry," Val said, unable to hide his growing discontent.

John shook his head. No one in the room had missed the edge in Val's voice. They all tried their best to look like they didn't notice the young dragon, but still showed their disapproval in various ways, from their frowns to how they glaringly spied a glance his way.

"We'll leave, right away," Filia said. "I truly apologize again." 

"Well, you see, that would inconvenience us. We don't have another healer in case, ah, something like this happens again." John motioned back to Sean, who tried to organize the papers while holding them close with one hand, his glasses gone.

Val scowled as he felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't that he wasn't to terrorize any of these people, including Sean in particular. They just ought to know the danger they were in already.

"Of course. His healing will be complete by tomorrow," Filia said. "We'll be sure to leave then."

"No," John said firmly. "If I had another option, I'd take it, but I need you here. What I don't need is for anything like this to happen again." John paused. At this point, he had approached Val directly, unmistakably speaking directly to him. "If even a hint of it happens again, I'll have no choice. So don't let it happen. Understand?"

"Of-" Filia began.

"You're collaborating with mazoku!" Val shouted. "One directly under the dark lord himself! Don't you understand that?"

"Actually Val, the pillars are the only ones directly under the dark lord. Xellos would be one step understand that," one of the men spoke up.

"That's right," John said. "Wasn't your goal to continue your studying while your mother worked? You should get to that."

Val's face turned red. Why did they think they'd made a point just with that minor fact? Of course Val had known that Xellos served a pillar. It may as well be serving the dark lord to collaborate with him, though.

"I'll help you with everything here," Filia said. "Val, he's right. Just get back to your studying for today."

Without another word, Val left. He had other ideas for what he could do, though. He looked around the outside, finding Sean's glasses. They were cracked and scratched up, basically unusable. Val looked up from studying them, seeing the women outside looking his way warily. They were obvious though they tried to pretend they weren't looking at him at all. Val clenched his teeth, and walked up toward the place he stayed with Filia.

One he got there, he simply passed it by, going alone to the open area nearby. From there, he quickly transformed to his dragon form and took to the skies.

*

The defence force in Seyruun was familiar with him now, so Val was easily able to enter. No one even watched the young dragon too closely as he waited outside the fancy building for Galen to return after his shift. Val enjoyed that a moment. All of the attention he'd gotten from the incident early in the day had left a bad taste in his mouth. After a while of waiting, Val noticed Galen just a little way's down the street, and ran that way to greet his brother.

"Galen," Val called.

"Afternoon," Galen greeted with a smile as soon as met eyes with Val. "Ah, I was hoping that wouldn't have been the last I'd see of you."

"Why would it," Val said.

"Dragons feel time differently than humans, right? Well, it's good to see you again."

Val smiled genuinely at the warm welcome he'd received.

"Well, what brings you back here anyway? Unless it's just to visit again."

"I though I could get these fixed," Val said, holding out the broken glasses.

"Some reading glasses?" Galen said after studying them closer. "I didn't think you had to wear them."

"I don't," Val said crossly.

"Well, I have a minor set myself for small text. This one is for a really strong correction. I doubt the lenses can be repaired, but maybe new ones can be set."

"You know where to go?" Val asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's go quickly, he closes early," Galen said.

Val followed next to Galen silently as they walked through the busy streets. Val imagined giving the repaired glasses back to Sean, supposing the man would be surprised and possibly grateful. But then again, everyone there knew now how wary they needed to be of him. Sean was a quiet man in general, and would probably just take them with a nod, and everyone would dislike him just as much as before. Val made a noise of frustration.

"Something wrong?" Galen said.

"You remember," Val said. "No matter where we went... Even now, with Mother, no matter where we go now, we're the outcasts. Especially me. No one wants me around," Val said.

"Come on," Galen said cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder. "I want you around! Couldn't you tell that from last time?"

Val paused, recalling Galen's cheerful face, and the fun they'd had, even in that short time. But it had been such a long time. "I guess," Val admitted. "But I just ignored you before. That time's long for a human, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Galen said. "I was overjoyed to see my big brother Val again. We don't have to hold a grudge between us. A few years is a short time for dragons. Right?"

Val smirked at his brother's optimism. "Glad you're one person that's happy to see me," he said. "No one else really is." Val looked down at the broken object in hand. "There's a lot of reason to hold a grudge against me," Val spoke darkly now, frowning.

"We're family. Whatever it is, I'll forgive you. I know Mother will too. So whatever it is, just repent the best you can, okay? We'll forgive you even if they don't."

Val nodded. Hearing that really did help. Imagining Sean and the rest of the settlement still treating him like the monster instead of Xellos, Val was sure he could remember Galen's words of encouragement. Even if total rejection by the community wouldn't be pleasant, Val could be sure at least his family would still love him and forgive him. Though it was weird Galen could speak so easily of Filia's capability for forgiveness. "Do you know why Mother stopped visiting you?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Do you?" Galen said.

"I don't care about nonsense like that," Val said. Val had known long before Filia figured it out. Even if Val had found it disconcerting, it would have been trivial after knowing the fact Galen was Xellos's spawn. Val had never cared at all. "I mean, it doesn't matter to me," Val clarified, hoping he didn't seem too heartless to Galen, who had just been so encouraging.

"Good then. Well, come on," Galen said, pointing into the window of the building with several lenses on display through the window.

*

"Xellos."

In the secluded road, nearly all of the settlement outside or inside working, Xellos was surprised that he hadn't noticed her, especially before she noticed him. He turned to face Filia, who looked at him with a somewhat serious expression. "Good afternoon." Xellos greeted Filia with a nod. "Is there something you wanted from me?"

Filia glanced away, then back toward Xellos himself. "My son isn't around," she said.

Xellos had a moment of pause, considering what the implications behind those words might be, though previous experience had him thinking there's no way it could mean that. "Did you think I'd help look for him?" he said. He certainly wasn't going to waste his time that way, not even if Filia begged.

"No," Filia shook her head. "I'm sure he's fine, thank you. I thought now we might spend some time together."

Xellos again felt a small pang of hope, though he was quick to stop himself. "For what purpose?" he asked.

"Please." Filia spoke calmly, even grabbing Xellos's hand. "Just for a little while. It won't be that bad, will it?"

Xellos recalled when she'd previously requested his company. Not that he'd ever ignored something truly important to be with her, but this was a lull both in his job and hers. He recognized his urge to agree as a weakness, but still didn't want to refuse her. "No," he said, gripping her hand tighter. "It won't."

Walking side-by-side with her down the path was nostalgically surreal. Xellos didn't want to break the illusion of wanting and acceptance by saying anything, though he was near certain that Filia's current actions couldn't mean what he might hope for. Filia squeezed his hand, jolting him out of his wishful state. As he looked her way, she sighed, and even briefly smiled in a way Xellos was sure he hadn't imagined. Xellos had a moment of pause as further hope afflicted him, causing him to think maybe he didn't have to just wish for something after all.

As they got in front of her settlement, Filia stopped walking, still holding tight to Xellos's hand. "My son has really been troublesome lately, hasn't he?" she said.

"Some have expressed similar sentiments," Xellos said, though he wasn't about to share his own. Val was really always troublesome, both in this current life and previous one. However, Xellos knew the boy was always a sore spot with her, and wouldn't comment further. He was surprised she mentioned this topic to him at all. Maybe the shock of his outright assault upset her enough to open up to someone, even if that someone was Xellos.

"I don't really want to talk about that now," Filia said.

Xellos nodded. He was sure she would drop his hand now and be on her way.

Instead, Filia turned to face him, grabbing his other hand even. "Right now, I'd rather just enjoy being with you."

Xellos was again surprised, so it took a moment before he tittered and turned away. "Your favorite monster, hm?" he joked.

"I'm sorry," Filia said.

Sorry? Xellos paused at the sentiment. She couldn't really be sorry, at least not for what he was thinking she might be apologizing for. Insisting he leave her and their then tiny son and never come back had been something Filia hadn't thought was wrong at all at the time. In fact, she'd thought it was right on many levels. Still, Xellos couldn't imagine what else she might be apologizing for. An apology wasn't really something that was important to him, anyway.

"You were always there for me," Filia continued, even in Xellos's silence. "I should have appreciated that."

"Should you?" Xellos asked casually. He didn't want her appreciation, especially years after the fact. He gave not because he wanted appreciation, only because he wanted her. It should have been an obvious fallacy, that Filia would somehow love him just because he acted out of love for her.

"Yes," Filia said firmly, looking into his eyes as she spoke. Xellos opened them a moment, and she leaned closer. "I didn't realize what I had, until I threw it away."

"Well, I was always garbage to you, wasn't I?" Xellos said, allowing the smile to form on his face.

"Stop!" Filia insisted, gripping his hands tightly. "Don't say that," she continued in a quieter voice. "I know what I've said, and done to you was ugly in the past. But I truly am sorry for that. You aren't garbage. You're the closest I've had to a husband. You're the father of my son. I love you."

Though he'd struggled to maintain a detached composure, Xellos truly was at a loss for words at that. Though she'd been warm to him in the past, Filia had never told him she'd loved him before. He'd recognized hints that she might, heard various implications, but she'd never admitted her love before, not even indirectly. Hearing it then, Xellos wasn't sure what else to say.

Filia didn't appear bothered by the lack of response. She smiled and dropped Xellos's hand, now instead touching the side of his face. "I know you love me too. I wish there wasn't so much to muddle that."

Xellos thought about apologizing himself, but knew it wouldn't be sincere. He'd given Filia everything he could, and didn't feel sorry about what he couldn't. Rather than let that fact destroy the moment, he simply relaxed and enjoyed Filia's open affection.

"We can have right now, can't we?" Filia asked.

"Yes," Xellos said, a little more eagerly than he had intended. A while, even a few minutes between them was enough. In fact, just knowing that she loved him as well was something that he'd wanted for so long, that it was more than enough by itself. Still, he'd gladly take more, anything else she'd offer him.

Filia leaned up, and Xellos took that as a signal to close his eyes to kiss her. They'd often done this before, and she'd gotten more out of it than him, but Xellos was sure desiring it just as much in this moment. He stroked her arm gently before his lips touched hers.

Instead of the warm sensation, Xellos felt a jolt of pain through his true self as his astral projection was thrown to the ground. Filia looked down at him, a blank expression on her face. After only a second of bewilderment, Xellos realized his mistake, and what was really going on here. "Beast Master-sama," he said, not bothering to get up, and instead prostrate himself in front of her.

Zelas faded back to her normal form on the physical plane, putting a finger to her chin. "So, you noticed. It took you a while. Wasn't all that nonsense enough to alert you something was amiss?" she asked.

He really should have noticed, Xellos thought, but Zelas knew everything she could do to trick him, disguising a piece of her energy as Filia's. "I hope my humiliation was amusing enough for you," Xellos said, realizing only after the fact his words might seem disdainful.

"You idiot," Zelas said, giving Xellos a kick as she spoke. Xellos took the abuse without comment. Zelas eventually stopped. "Now you see why I can't trust you anymore," she said.

"You can," Xellos insisted.

"You still say that now?"

"I admit my weakness, but it doesn't matter," Xellos said. "I'd never betray the mazoku race, especially you, for her. You must know this."

Zelas shrugged. Neither confirming nor denying her faith in her underling, she turned her back. "Be sure you continue to stay on top of things here."

As his master dissipated away from the area, Xellos stood, looking around, confirming no one else had seen their exchange. Filia came down the road, talking to a woman holding her arm, apparently with some minor ailment. Filia stopped the conversation upon seeing him though. "Is there something you wanted, Xellos?" Filia asked.

"No." Xellos turned away without another word. It really wasn't fair of his master, holding this carrot in front of him. She had to have known how he would have reacted, even beforehand. Xellos knew he'd sacrificed much more than he ought to for Filia and Galen. That didn't mean he'd ever lost sight of what was really important.

Moving forward, he was sure to be more vigilant than even before. Everything was falling into place, and Zelas should know by how he'd diligently kept her well informed, as always. As the days went on, Xellos was sure to keep close to the action, even when it became boring and repetitive. He didn't figuratively 'look up' from his involvement with the exploring researchers, only stayed by their side.

Though it could get somewhat boring, concentrating on nothing except the task given to him was liberating in a way. Xellos knew he should have been this way all along per his own ideals. The hope Filia had given him had never truly gone away, but could still be ignored, as could the fact his master had lost her faith in him. All he had to do was continue on with the research at hand, forgetting about everything else.

And the continued progress didn't disappoint. Xellos appreciated how his master allowed him to be so close to what may end up being an exciting moment. Every time he thought they'd stagnate, they just crawled closer to his goal. The humans also tolerated him, just given a small piece of information from the time they were researching, a time Xellos had actually been around for. His information provided with their discoveries, led to insights.

Xellos followed as they explored the nearby ruins, looking around himself for the desired object. He'd take it for himself and leave if he found it, but had no luck. The artifact could be far from this area, but information may remain about where it had gone, so he stayed based on that idea and that records had said it had remained in this area. Progress toward finding it may be slow, but what a discovery it would be, for the mazoku race.

Just as he'd thought about his patience, and how much longer it may take, Xellos saw the very item in the explorer's hands as they entered the dusty, ill lit room. Their leader John held it without much reverence for what it may be. "Where did you find it?" he asked his comrade.

"In the back room of Ceiphied's temple."

"Didn't we already look through there?"

"It was in the partially buried stone storage."

"Was that all that was there?" John asked as he looked at the blades representing Ceiphied's wings at the top. He then noticed the small bit of glass, almost like a magnifying lens, at the top. "Ah..." John paused, looking up and around the object for the one he'd thought he'd seen. Instead, he just saw Xellos.

"Have you found something interesting?" Xellos asked.

"Just part of the old temple. Does it seem important?" John asked.

"It does carry symbols of my lord's enemy, so it fits with that temple," Xellos said.

"Oh. Right," John said, putting into perspective that Xellos was mazoku, and may not know much about Ceiphied. "Val's nearby?" John commented as he placed the object carefully on the stone podium in front of them. The other men said nothing, appearing perplexed as to the question. "None of you saw him?" John asked, looking confused himself.

"No, did you?" Xellos asked. Though Val had returned to the settlement the previous day, Xellos was sure the young dragon wasn't nearby.

"Just now. Well, don't worry," John said. "He might be a dragon, but he's just a rash kid, really."

As the humans dispersed, Xellos came closer to the artifact. It was the one he'd been looking for, magically disguised years ago as to make it supposedly undetectable. He could just grab it right then. But John's comment ate at him. Xellos took a peek first. What mazoku could resist being the first?

As just as quickly, Xellos pulled away, rage entering him. Without a doubt, it was Val he had seen. In that case, there was no real purpose to taking the object with him. Not giving a second thought to if he'd regret that decision later, Xellos left in disgust.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother," Val greeted in a whisper, entering the room where his mother slept, resting now for the first time in weeks. Val was still angered as to why. He'd been telling Filia to stop over and over. It was only now that Xellos, the cause of her affliction had returned that she'd finally listened -- though not really to him.

"Val?" Filia said. So she was awake after all. Val's mother brushed her hair from her face, sitting up in bed to finally get on her feet.

"Don't push yourself," Val said.

"I'm fine," Filia said crossly. She'd been pushing herself to do hard labor for weeks. After a day of rest, she could certainly get up and prepare a meal for herself and Val. She walked downstairs, Val following.

Filia expected just the same drab kitchen as before, but saw a surprise. "You brought fresh meat? And tea leaves?" Filia exclaimed happily as she went through the packages on the table.

"Yeah. I told you, you don't need to count on him," Val said.

Filia's smile fell into the same blank, depressed expression she'd sported for weeks. "Well, I suppose you've traveled some ways. Have a rest while I get things ready for us."

Val didn't need rest, but didn't say so. He sat at the table instead, observing silently as Filia cooked, roasting the meat and boiling water, making them both tea. When she finally finished they sat down and ate, still without speaking to each other.

Filia cleaned up afterward, then prepared some more tea. A smile finally came to her face again, and she pat Val's hand. "Val, please don't run away again. You're still too young to leave without me looking after you."

"Look after yourself first," Val shouted, anger apparent in his voice. He stood up, shaking his head as he backed away. "Just look at you! You can't get back to your true form. You can't even take care of yourself!"

"I've been doing my best for the both of us," Filia assured.

"Then why accept any help from him?" Val demanded.

"I have to," Filia said, for the first time admitting this even to herself. "I can't raise a young baby on my own, and still take care of you. Even with you, when you were younger, I had help. So accepting help now is no different."

Of course it was different. Val remembered the beastmen from when he was younger well. They weren't monsters. They had no nefariousness motives, unlike the person 'selflessly' offering his assistance. Why couldn't Filia see that? She had to have at least considered something that obvious, and maybe had just ignored it. "You're happy with being used to raise Xellos's spawn?" Val commented.

"Stop," Filia said firmly, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "That's enough. You don't need to go on as if this child is Xellos's."

"Oh? You've been involved with another man?" Val asked.

"No. Just stop," Filia said, thinking she really shouldn't be having this conversation with her young son. "This child is mine. It will be your brother or sister. I'm the one that's been carrying all the burden. Stop saying that with all I'm going through that it's someone else's!"

Val remained silent. It really was Xellos's spawn, without a doubt. Who knew what kind of creature it would grow up to be. But no matter what he said, his mother wouldn't listen to him. "I wouldn't accept that thing as family," Val promised.

Filia sighed. "And this is why I need help. I'm sorry, Val. I really am. I know this upsets you, but I do need to consider my other child as well. Please understand."

Val got up and left. Could she get any more foolish? Even being in this situation was bad enough, but she was only sinking further into it. Maybe he should just run away and leave.

"Watch it, kid!" a human shouted as Val knocked into him, both of them falling to the ground. Val frowned. He was just a kid to these humans. He could transform and show them his true power, but he would be overwhelmed by a large group of them if he were alone. Living in dragon settlements wasn't a possibility either. Val remembered visiting them as a child, and how he wasn't especially liked there either. Filia may be a fool, but she loved him, and always made sure he was warm and cared for, even in the current situation.

Considering leaving felt cold and lonely. But if he stayed, he'd have to deal with the revolting situation. Both options had Val feeling angry and hopeless. Ultimately, he had to stay with his family.

*

"You really shouldn't find this surprising," Zelas said after Xellos had finished his explanation of his discovery. She paced the stone floor, a rare satisfied smile adorning her face.

"I suppose I don't," Xellos said.

"You've had plenty of time to observe him. Had you suspected it before?" Zelas asked.

"No," Xellos admitted.

"Hmph. Well, I won't begrudge you for that. Now's a time to celebrate. Well, and also to work."

Xellos stood silently in the darkened area, silently holding onto his staff as he waited for his orders. He agreed it was a time to celebrate. However, Xellos remained cautious, knowing his previous history might mean that he wouldn't get to be a major player in events to come.

"Well, since you're so familiar, I'm sure we can make good use of you," Zelas said.

Xellos widened his eyes in surprise. "Forgive me, Beast Master-sama, I-"

"Do you object? Don't drag on our progress," Zelas said sharply.

"Never. Nothing would please me more than to assist in this undertaking," Xellos said seriously, then sighed. "I'm afraid I just don't see how I could really be of help, considering previous circumstances."

"Well I do," Zelas said. "I regret discouraging you before. If you were already in place, this might be easier, but maybe it's better to move in again now. Go and gain the favor of that dragon woman again."

"Ah..." Xellos was momentarily at a loss for words. "Well, forgive me, I don't see how that could relate to the situation."

Zelas shook her head. "For now, you don't need to see. Just concentrate on gaining her favor again."

"I apologize, I'm just not sure that's possible," Xellos said.

"It's not a difficult task." Zelas sneered as she spoke. "It wasn't difficult for me with you, was it?"

Xellos said nothing, not wanting to recall that humiliating incident.

"Perhaps I should take on the appearance of your typical projection and try myself," Zelas said.

"No." Xellos spoke before he really had a chance to think about why he shouldn't object. Even after regretting his objection to his master, he still didn't want to think about his master, or anyone else for that matter, romancing Filia in his place.

"Well, that girl can be sharp, so she'd likely suspect I wasn't you. Also, it's troublesome. Just go and get into place while I consult with the others."

"I'll give it my best, Beast Master-sama," Xellos promised with a bow.

"Be sure that you do," Zelas said with an air of warning, then relaxed. "Well, I know you will."

"Of course." Xellos spoke calmly.

"Even without this incentive, you've wanted to for a while, haven't you?"

"I'd never betray our purpose," Xellos said, wondering if Zelas believed him. She left this task to him, but likely still didn't fully trust him again.

"Well, now you can strive for both your desires. Don't restrain yourself regarding either, at least for the moment."

Xellos nodded. His master turned her back on him. Realizing he was dismissed, Xellos left. He would give his best to gain Filia's favor again, that was, if he ever had it. He did have reservations, but he always followed orders as completely as possible. There would be no exception here.

But it would be different with Filia than in the past. Not just because he had his master's approval, but because he wouldn't be doing this for himself, or even for her. Xellos tried to keep that in mind. Even so, he couldn't keep his own desires completed separated. Maybe allowing himself to act on them wouldn't be so different from his previous actions after all.

*

Filia couldn't ignore the whispers as she walked through town. She and Val truly were no longer welcome. This kind of thing had happened in the past, but not with such an incident behind it. No matter how polite and apologetic she was, even if she could get Val to act that way as well, it couldn't erase that the young dragon had attacked one of them. So now, their fears were completely justified.

She'd kept busy the past few days. While healing Sean, she'd apologized over and over again. He wasn't too badly injured, but that wasn't the point. The man had seemed withdrawn, but Filia found Sean hard to read in the first place. Since no one else was injured, she tried to help with any menial jobs, all the while hoping that Val would soon return.

By the end of the second day, Val was still away and Filia didn't feel anyone there really felt any more comfortable about the situation. She walked back to her temporary dwelling and sighed, frowning now that everyone's attention was off her. As part of the aggressors, she had no right to appear displeased with the situation, but decided putting aside her eager, pleasant front would be acceptable just in the moment she was alone. Filia leaned against the front door and sighed.

"Filia-san."

Filia recognized Xellos's voice easily. If it were anyone else, she would have put back on that front again. But since it was just him, Filia only looked toward him and then away without any other reaction. She remained in her pause a moment longer before straightening her posture, looking back toward Xellos with a controlled expression. "What is it?" she asked curtly.

"No, there's nothing, really. Is something troubling you?"

"You know there is," Filia said. She frowned, thinking of how even if Xellos couldn't tell just by being around her, he would already know from the events that he'd witnessed.

"Ah, of course. Val-san hasn't been nearby recently, has he?"

Of course that was only the beginning of what was wrong here. Still, Filia appreciated Xellos's discretion with the issue. She shook her head no in response.

"I did see him recently in Seyruun," Xellos mentioned casually.

Filia nodded. So that was where he'd been. He was likely safe there, so her worries were alleviated somewhat. "Did you-" Filia began.

"I avoided him of course," Xellos assured.

Filia scowled. That wasn't what she'd been about to ask, but now she didn't feel like talking to Xellos at all. A creature like him avoiding Val implied that her son was all the more dangerous. Filia reached to pull the door open, deciding to push the previous comment from her memory.

"He's really quite selfish."

"What's that?" Filia asked, turning around and glaring Xellos's way.

"Well," Xellos began, looking away. "I suppose all children are selfish, not just him. Don't take it into offense. I've just been noticing the effect his actions have had on you."

Filia knew she should rebuff him, but she said nothing as Xellos first touched her arm, then grabbed her hand as she didn't object. She still didn't parry his affections as he held her hand against his face. As he sighed, she finally pulled away. Xellos easily let her hand slip away from his own, and she hated that. "Don't make this difficult, Xellos," Filia muttered.

"I apologize," Xellos said. "It's just hard for me to understand why you seek peace for Val-san, yet deny it to yourself."

"I'm seeking it for both of us," Filia said, not mentioning she'd gladly give up peace for herself if it meant Val had a happy life. Well, perhaps she'd already done so, though Val still was a mountain of discontentment. Recent events especially highlighted that though they weren't actively in war, Val still didn't feel the peace she wished for him, though Filia had tried so hard to provide it to him.

"I see," Xellos said, a smile typical for him now on his face. "Well then, you haven't forgotten yourself. Neither have I."

Filia looked at Xellos's familiar expression while listening to the words that implied he still wanted her. She shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't find it all appealing, just that she also knew well the reasons why she should reject him immediately. Xellos apparently noticed her body language and took a step away. Filia only became annoyed as she realized she didn't want that distance. "Don't worry about me," she finally spoke.

"I apologize if I can't go along with your request," Xellos said. He moved closer again as Filia stood in the same spot. "Wouldn't you think that it would be crucial that someone worry about you?" he asked.

Feeling the chilly breeze, Filia pulled her hand close. "Why don't you come in," she said before giving herself a chance to consider it further. The current conversation had both eased and distracted from her worries about Val. It really was nice to have someone considering her.

Xellos opened the door himself, inviting Filia in before entering himself. How surprising that he'd even gotten as far as this simple invitation. Inside the small home, Xellos made himself a guest at the table as Filia made tea. She sat down with the pot, pouring a cup for him first. "Don't misunderstand this," Filia warned as she did so.

"Hm? How should I understand a woman inviting me into her home alone?" Xellos asked. He paused only a moment to look at Filia's face as she struggled for a response. "Just a joke. You only wanted a moment's company, I suppose." Xellos saw Filia relax, now pouring her own cup of tea. "I can understand that," Xellos said, picking up the cup of tea.

"Val really was alright then?" Filia asked. "Was he with Galen again?"

Xellos nodded, not wanting to dwell on this topic. "How lucky Val is, to have come across a mother that will put him as her only concern. Is there ever a time you put him aside?"

"No-" Filia began to refuse the mere suggestion, but stopped as she saw Xellos glance away, giving the implication he wasn't simply teasing her... for once. She had a moment of pause at that, but still couldn't especially alter her answer. "As a parent, I always have to think of him. You wouldn't-" Filia paused again. "You might understand."

"Of course."

Hearing that response, and having him showing this kindness to her, Filia felt pause again. Though Filia felt she shouldn't be enjoying Xellos's momentary company, but couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't.

"Well, like Galen, Val is bound to grow up one day."

"Yes," Filia said quietly as she thought of the inevitability. The idea brought her hope, though still a bit of anxiety, thinking of Val's recent incidents.

"After that, you might find time for yourself. Then how would you occupy your time?"

"I don't know," Filia said with a sigh.

Xellos sat back, sipping the tea Filia had offered him. "Really? After that incident, there's nothing you desired other than raising him?"

"Well," Filia said, pausing as she absent-mindedly tried some of the tea herself. "Perhaps I'll find a small home for myself. When I live in one place, I could start a garden. It might be practical for herbs. Besides that, I've wanted to grow my own flowers since I was a child. I've just never gotten the chance."

"You did before," Xellos pointed out.

"I haven't," Filia said, furrowing her brow. Since it was a minor point, she didn't know why Xellos would claim she had.

"Hm? I recall you working diligently in the garden outside your shop in the first human city you moved to."

"Oh," Filia said as Xellos spoke. Of course, there was that garden. She'd just started it, thinking that free of duties as a priestess, she could have time for something like that. She'd tended to the small rose bush already present and replanted some other flowers, barely growing anything before Val had hatched. Then she'd found less and less time to tend to the garden before Val had eventually trampled all over it. She'd cut the rose bush down after seeing how it had hurt her very young son.

It was surprising Xellos would remember that at all. They hadn't been involved or anything then. Filia had seen him a few times before sending quickly sending him on his way. Still, he recalled her past clearly. He had been in her life a while, and gotten to know her fairly well. Filia sat silently thinking of that, recalled similar times they'd spent together, just in a peaceful silence like this.

"Well," Xellos said, eventually breaking the lull as the tea grew cool in his cup. "It's not surprising you'd have something in mind. Even I have my own desires."

"Oh? And what's that?" Filia said. Xellos turned toward her, his attention completely on her. Filia blushed, realizing what she'd given him the opportunity to say.

He didn't speak however, just sat with a smile on his face, still absorbing her with his attention. Finally, he laughed slightly. "Don't worry. I won't embarrass you as to say it aloud," Xellos assured. As he spoke, he moved his hand toward her own. Eventually, he grasped it.

Filia sighed happily. She knew-- no, she'd long known their relationship was ultimately useless. Still, she wanted to treasure the feeling she had in that moment while it lasted. Filia relaxed, taking the affection for the surely brief time Xellos would be willing to offer it. Feeling his hand on hers, Filia relaxed, a serene smile on her face.

Though he'd sensed the boy coming, Xellos felt jolted all the same as all Val's anger filled the previously emptied room at once. The young dragon slammed the door just as quietly as he'd opened it, breaking Filia's contentment just as quickly. For a moment, no one had anything to say.

Then Val sneered, looking away. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Val-" Filia began.

"You've become a slut for this garbage again, right?" Val said, clenching his fists as he spoke.

Even Xellos was surprised at the level of bile, raising an eyebrow. Filia stood up, slamming her fist on the table. "Val! That's enough!"

"Haven't I said it's enough already? Didn't you finally agree?" Val said. "Instead, you're acting like a whore again."

Filia's hand shook as she listened to Val continue to insult her. "Don't say that again," Filia asked, trying to keep her composure. There was no need for such language in the first place, but especially while she was sharing such a chaste moment with her former lover, without even a thought to go further. Yet Val chose the first moment of peace she'd felt in the longest time to come back and assault her with these words.

Filia blinked back tears as she'd thought of it. She'd worried about Val's safety for days, all while trying to make up for his transgressions. As Xellos had said, she'd given up herself, becoming all absorbed in raising Val, for years. And yet, he still felt free to speak to her like this.

"Why shouldn't I? You-"

"Stop," Filia said firmly, standing up and looking her son in the eyes with a firm, steady expression. "You can leave until you're ready to come back and show some respect for others!"

"Should I respect him?" Val asked, motioning toward Xellos. Filia still stood, pointing toward the door, unwilling to answer Val's question. Val paused a moment before opening up the door again. "Damn it," Val muttered as he slammed the door shut yet again.

Filia relaxed some as he did, but at the same time didn't feel relieved. She was still shaking from the confrontation, the worry she'd had for Val returning with more intensity. She should go after him, Filia thought, but found herself unable to do so.

As Filia turned, she noticed that Xellos was still there. She felt a rush of anger, ready to fight with him as well.

Xellos looked away as they met eyes. He was having trouble finding the right timing to leave, though he did know he wanted to stay as long as possible, and now he could. Interacting with Filia was more complicated than his master realized. He had no idea the best route to take from here. Perhaps he should have left as they fought after all, though it likely wasn't a good idea with Filia's attention right on him.

"Perhaps I should apologize," Xellos finally spoke, still not sure it would serve any purpose. "I suppose these sort of things occur because I could never be the kind of partner you needed."

Then, much to Xellos's surprise, Filia reached out to him, grabbing his hand. He didn't move, though Filia soon moved closer to him. She eventually buried her head in his shoulder, silently crying. Xellos put his arm around her. His master may have been right. This didn't seem so complicated after all.

*

Val stormed down the hill, toward the exit of the village. He only slowed as he saw two young girls moving far to the right to avoid him. Val swallowed, still seething with anger, but tried to hide it on the surface. He slowed his pace, but still avoided eye contact with them, changing direction as if that was what he'd meant to do all along.

Val walked down from the mountaintop, through an overgrow field, and then down a path to a part of the old village that had been more sparsely populated. As the sun set, finally, Val was at the part of the ghost town where no one went. Moss-covered buildings surrounded him, in a state of disrepair if not outright collapsed. Seeing there was no one around to bother him, Val stopped, clenching his fists as he tried to cool his head. "Damn it," he shouted, pacing around. He couldn't just forget about what he'd seen, and it brought back all the negative feelings from the past.

Filia always broke this promise, so Val shouldn't be surprised. She couldn't resist her urges and went for Xellos over and over again. What kind of woman was she? Then she'd always providing some kind of flimsy and nonsensical excuse, like needing a creature like him to raise a kid. Would she have that same excuse again?

A creaking sound echoed through the empty street, bringing Val out of his thoughts and to the moment. It didn't seem to him anyone was nearby, but the gentle breeze wasn't enough to provide that kind of sound alone. "Who's there?" Val demanded aloud, going on the defensive. He looked at the abandoned building around him, and the streets, clear of recent footprints.

After a few moments, Val relaxed, feeling silly. He turned to take a step forward, feeling the urge to leave, then heard of set of definite footsteps. Val turned around, again tensing up. "Show yourself!"

A tall woman came from around the corner as Val watched. She folded her arms, a smile present on her face. She approached Val at a casual pace, her arms folded, putting her head up as she observed him. Val could tell something was off about her, almost like she was a walking piece of the scenery, something dead that should have remained on the ground, long decayed and forgotten.

Despite Val getting this feeling, the woman appeared very vibrant in demeanor, and nodded at him politely. "Good afternoon," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Val asked, glaring at the 'person' that spoke so casually to him.

"This is my house, over here," the woman nodded to a stone building at the end of the road, perhaps in the best condition of everything within view. "Or at least, it was. I thought I'd reclaim it. I didn't expect you to visit me so soon."

Val looked up at the woman. She was taller than most human women he knew, certainly towering over him in the moment. He still wasn't going to be intimidated. "Why would I visit you?" Val asked.

"I apologize," the woman said, sighing as she maintained the smile that Val found grating. "You may not be familiar with me, but I do know who you are. You'll welcome in my home at any time."

Val smirked, stifling a laugh. "I doubt that."

"I mean it in earnest," the woman said, nodding as if she really did. "I'm-"

"No need to introduce yourself. I already know what you are," Val said.

"Oh?" the woman raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Garbage."

With that declaration, Val turned his back and left, walking, though at a heightened pace, back up the hill he'd come from.

Zelas put a hand to her head as Xellos appeared behind her. "Is that really okay, Beast Master-sama?"

"It's fine. I won't force anything," Zelas said, her smile dropping as she spoke plainly. "But why are you here, Xellos? I assume the boy found you with her. So why aren't you spending the night with her?"

"Please, don't insist I answer such an embarrassing question," Xellos said with a smile on his face.

"Speak a little more frankly," Zelas ordered seriously.

"Well, forcing things in this context would also be improper," Xellos said.

Zelas nodded. "Be prepared to continue in the morning then," she as she dissipated her projection from the surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

Val had been hesitant to return home the previous night. He'd decided it was best, especially after his encounter, to return to a familiar place around others. Quietly entering the home long after nightfall, Val had been relieved to see Filia alone, asleep in the uncomfortable wooden chair nearby the door. He was able to go to sleep himself before she stirred. "Val?" Filia said quietly. Val met her eyes for a moment, nodding before he went up the stairs and went to sleep in the bed, assuming Filia herself went right back to sleep.

Now that it was morning, Val awoke, hesitant to get up and face a day in the village. Filia initiated the morning for him, knocking on the door and calling for him to get ready. Val did so, joining his mother with fresh clothing and a washed face.

"Good morning," Filia said, motioning to the large breakfast on the table. "Please eat up. I do want you to join everyone for dinner, but I don't know if it will be proper."

"Why not?" Val asked as he sat down, loosing a bit of his appetite as he thought of what the reasons may be.

"You'll need to apologize first. Can you do that?" Filia asked.

"Of course I'm going to apologize," Val said in a slight whine. He thought of the glasses he'd gotten repaired, now upstairs nearby his bed. He'd set things right. Thinking that may be enough, Val again felt a moment of pause, but quickly remembered he'd decided it would be okay if he wasn't forgiven, since he'd be doing everything he could. Val smiled as he observed the hot food further. He hadn't had a real meal in almost a day, so it didn't take long to build up his appetite again. Val began to eat, feeling more and more satisfied.

Filia also felt satisfied, hearing her cooperative son. She couldn't be completely relieved, recalling how the previous day he'd mercilessly berated her for her company without a second of hesitation. "Val, listen," Filia began, being sure her son was looking her way before she continued. "Don't behave the way you did last night again. You need to show respect for your mother despite any company I may have."

Val waited until Filia turned away before he scowled. The thing she called her 'company' was what had caused all the trouble in the first place. Val's respect shouldn't be the issue, rather, its presence. But not just Filia, but the entire village, tolerated such a being. Val swallowed his misgivings, seeing where standing up against this thing was taking him. "Sorry," he muttered. Even as he tried to put aside his feelings, he thought of how easily Xellos was accepted, while they instead feared Val himself, and his animosity increased.

"I'll off for now, Val. I'll check on you later," Filia said.

Val nodded, then sighed and frowned as his mother left. He was expected to study, reading the books his mother had picked out for him. But what good would any of that do? Val knew why Xellos should be thrown out of the village from how he'd been educated, but still, no one listened to him. Val thought about telling someone about his encounter from the previous night, but then figured they'd probably just ignore him. They might say he was imagining it, or there's no way he could know that the 'person' he'd seen wasn't really human.

Val opened the history book, finding the page about the mazoku hierarchy, which stopped at the priest and generals of the pillars. He doubted that the one he'd seen could be any higher ranking than Xellos, so he closed the book and put it away, trying to forget about those creatures and all the pain and suffering they'd caused to the world, as well as Val personally.

Instead, he found a textbook describing general geography. He knew many parts of the world, having lived in many different areas. The book had history, but only general history of how geography had changed, and how it was predicted to continue to do so in the future.

Filia may be disappointed that he chose to study this rather than magic and magical history, but Val didn't feel like getting into anything too complicated. Besides, he learned magic better with personal lessons. By studying he could learn a little, but reading the human books they had access to mostly seemed a boring way to fill time.

The afternoon sun eventually peeked in through the window. Val considered it was probably close to the time for dinner. He put his books away and cleaned up, not because he thought the place needed it, more because he felt slightly nervous to face everyone. But eventually, Val trudged up the stairs, grabbed Sean's glasses, and left the house.

"Good evening!" a family called to Val as they passed.

"Good evening," Val said with a nod and a smile, relaxing. He tried to keep that pleasant expression on his face as he walked forward. He'd forget about what happened, so everyone else could too. Val clutched the bag, speeding up his pace as he walked closer to the mess hall.

"Hey!" Val heard a shout nearly reached the door. Turning around, he saw John and the rest of the researchers.

"So you've returned," John said.

"Yeah," Val said, slowing down to meet the humans. "Good evening," he was sure to greet them as they reached him.

"Good to see you again," John greeted before continuing to walk silently toward their destination.

Val looked at the end of the group, seeing Sean, but didn't think then was a good time to approach the man. Once they got to the mess hall, Val opened the door for everyone, planning to talk to Sean then, but an unsettling feeling stopped him. Inside, he saw that cause.

Xellos was there, Val noticed, trying to suppress his anger. He wasn't talking to Filia, but that didn't change that he was there, tolerated by everyone present. Val looked around, eventually finding Filia. She was involved in a conversation with an older woman who Val knew liked to ramble on and on. When Filia found an excuse to get away, would she join the mazoku?

"Oh, Xellos, it's been a while. All our interesting characters are returning, hm?" John commented.

"I can see that," Xellos said, moving his attention to Val for a brief moment before turning back to John. "You'll have to bring me up to date on your project."

"Pull up a chair," John invited.

Val tried to push aside the warm welcome Xellos was receiving. No one paid his warnings any mind, and warning them only had negative sentiments aimed at Val himself. Val decided to ignore the mazoku for now, and approached Sean as he sat down with his dinner. "Hello," he greeted the man.

Sean glanced at Val only a brief moment before he looked away, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry... About before," Val said. He paused, waiting for Sean to say something, but the man remained silent. Val swallowed, holding tighter to the bag he held. "I really am. It was my fault, I'm sorry." Val looked away from Sean as the man remained mute, and saw others around, uncomfortably glancing away though they had certainly noticed the conversation.

Val himself took a step back, unsure what to do to save face. He was certainly being ignored. He glanced over to John and Xellos, who were chatting jovially. It was only around him that there was a circle of discomfort. Val closed his eyes. He threw his bag to the floor, and noticed a person jump. John stopped talking, now looking Val's way.

Val didn't want this kind of attention, not again. He turned away, walked out the door with at little fanfare as possible, trying to close the door quietly even as he felt the urge to kick something and shout. Dragging his feet, Val went down the abandoned street, avoiding any kind of outburst, until he was at a distance from the mess hall.

Fairly sure no one could hear him, Val let out a single shout. He swallowed, frowning, surprised at how desperate and sad he sounded. What did it matter anyway? He wouldn't be in this community for very long, relatively. It didn't matter that these people were constantly wary of him, and he'd never befriend any of them. It didn't matter that he was so frightening that his honest apology was completely ignored as though Val himself were the garbage in the room. It really, really didn't matter what any one of them thought.

While trying to forget about what had or hadn't happened, Val realized he'd wandered again into the unoccupied area of the town. He ought to avoid this area, knowing what he'd encountered. In fact, thinking of how both Xellos and this other one were encountered so easily, neither himself and his mother nor the humans should even be living around here.

Val moved away from where he'd seen the mazoku, though he still wandered around the outskirts of the town, unwilling to return, and not sure of anywhere else to go. As he wandered around to the side of a pond, he noticed some fish, and remembered that he really was hungry. Maybe he could have a feast all to himself right here.

Val fashioned a makeshift spear, remembering when he'd done this kind of thing before, small human children around to admire his skill. Those children had to be dead, from age if nothing else, Val thought to himself. He began to fish on his own, stabbing one, two, and even a third fish with patience. Though he'd rather have company, doing so by himself brought him a moment of peace. Besides, no one wanted his company to begin with.

A clapping sound echoed through the air. Hearing it, Val then recognized the cold feeling around him as not emanating from his own negative feelings or the coming nightfall in the lonely area, but a specific entity. Val stared at the woman, wondering just when she'd snuck nearby. Ignoring her, Val tried to gather up his fish. He could have a meal at home. And if Filia had invited Xellos over again, he'd just leave and go somewhere else.

"Those humans could benefit greatly from your presence, yet they scorn you."

"What would you know?" Val said, despite knowing better. It didn't seem like this creature wanted to attack him, but the best he could do was ignore her.

"Just what Xellos told me."

Val paused. Did mazoku really have detailed conversations with each other? Well, in order to organize a war against the rest of existence, they'd have to, he realized. He'd never really considered it much before. Thinking about them talking about him personally creeped him out.

"What he told me was enough, really. Don't think our kind can't relate."

"Hm?" Val took a break from wrapping his fish in the leaves he'd found to look at the 'person' speaking to him. "What's that?"

"Just like you, we're scorned. Despised by the rest of existence," she explained.

Val smirked, then just outright laughed. "Really?" he said.

"Of course," the woman said, not a hint of humor in her voice.

"Of course," Val repeated, affirming his own sentiment. "Anyone and anything would hate you. But I'm not like you at all." Val smiled now, taking a step out of his depressive funk. What had he been expecting? Like his mother said, the humans were afraid of him because he was a dragon. He was intimidating just for that fact. But he wasn't the scourge of existence, not like this creature. Val stood up, not even bothering to look at the thing. "You're garbage. Others naturally reject you because you're disgusting. You hardly count as a being in the first place, more like a piece of sludge."

About to leave, Val glanced back at his 'company' warily. He'd just openly and mercilessly mocked the mazoku race. Everything he'd said was true, he knew, but he knew the reasons he should just quietly tolerate the group, much like the humans of his current resist town did with Xellos, and felt a moment of pause, wondering if he'd be attacked.

But the mazoku woman simply looked his way calmly, arms folded. "You're right, more or less," she said.

Val turned away, unwilling to push his luck, and started walking away. He should just put some distance between himself and this 'person', not forgetting how dangerous she likely was.

"Do you really separate yourself from that description?"

Val stopped. Now that his footsteps had quieted, there was no other sound. He scowled. "Of course I do," he said, only realizing after he spoke that he should have ignored the creature's bait.

"Really? Can you think of anyone, human or dragon, that isn't disgusted by your presence?"

Val couldn't reject that ridiculous idea right away, since he'd just been considering how it seemed like the world, even his mother, rejected him. But hearing her question, Val realized how over-the-top the previous sentiment was. He wouldn't name his mother, still angry that she'd defend Xellos from him, and not sent the mazoku away immediately. Val also couldn't name anyone in the settlement he now resided in. But there was one person.

"There's my brother," Val declared. There were others that had accepted him briefly from time to time as well, before knowing he was a dragon, and occasionally even after. But Galen was one he could confidently say accepted him fully, as family.

"Your..." the woman paused. "Oh, you mean that human?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Val nodded. He hadn't really been accepting of Galen in the past. But he now knew Galen had more in common with himself than Xellos. "Unlike you, I can have a real family and acceptance. You only have a hierarchy of power, right?" Val smirked again. He took a step away. The thing behind him didn't make another sound, so Val soon gained a normal pace, leaving it behind completely.

"Did that go as you expected?" Xellos asked.

"Hmph. I didn't expect to see you away from your current duties," Zelas replied.

"I apologize, Beast Master-sama. Rest assured I've followed your orders as well as I could."

"It's fine. It's a convenience to have you here."

"Oh?" Xellos asked.

"Yes," Zelas confirmed. "You also realize that we just have to be patient, correct? This acceptance he thinks he's experiencing can't last. All we have to do is wait."

"Very likely so," Xellos agreed.

"Well, I'm not going to wait if I don't have to. We can take away his temporary acceptance with ease. Go to Seyruun and kill that dragon's human child."

After a moment of silence between master and servant, Zelas turned back to Xellos. "Well, I won't force you to do it. If you find this task distasteful, I can delegate it to someone else. His power is negligible, so it won't be difficult."

"No," Xellos said firmly. As Zelas glared coldly at him, he didn't even flinch. "Don't misunderstand, Beast Master-sama. I'll follow your order."

"I don't want this botched. I won't hold it against you if you pass it to someone else, but I will if the job's not completed," Zelas warned.

"It will be," Xellos promised. "I'm the best to complete it, aren't I? Since the target trusts me, I can take him out easily without much fuss."

"That's true," Zelas said casually. "I'll trust you this time, but not ever again if you misstep."

Xellos simply nodded through his humiliation. Zelas's trust had been broken a while ago, and that was the reason for her words here. But there was never any reason for her ill ease. Xellos always understood his and any mazoku's highest priority, and recalled it clearly now. Stepping away from master, he dissipated from the quickly chilling evening air.

*

He's always done as she ordered, despite anything else he believed. Xellos had his own personal thoughts and opinions, but his master's would override them in the end, of course. He'd always completed any task to the best of his ability without fail. If his master had ordered that Xellos have nothing else to do with Filia or his son, then that would have been that.

But it was almost as if she were afraid of giving that specific order, Xellos thought now. He'd always appreciated how she more or less turned her head to the matter, despite knowing it was not only an unnecessary distraction, but something that caused her to question his loyalty. In any other situation, Xellos would have been overly eager to do something to prove her misgivings were baseless, but he wasn't at all in this context.

And of course, that didn't matter. Personal thoughts were inconsequential, both his own and his master's. Xellos's loyalty remained even if Zelas worried it didn't and he'd follow her orders even if he'd rather she hadn't given them.

Here he recognized the implied importance of the task he'd been given. His master saw manipulating Val's reactions as paramount to the current direction of the mazoku race. She was likely correct on that as well, Xellos considered. If she was or wasn't, Xellos would just follow her orders, as always.

Entering Seyruun, Xellos easily located the target, finding his son leaving the protector's common area with a melancholy expression. Xellos had to sigh. The same as Filia, Galen said he sought happiness yet wallowed in discontent, spurning what might bring him contentment. Xellos casually appeared on the street, blending in easily to the surroundings. "Good evening," he said to Galen cheerily.

Galen glanced to who had greeted him casually, forcing a happy expression. "Good-" he began, then noticed who it was. "Father! It's you!" he said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Xellos said, still smiling. He could always count on Galen's enthusiastic greetings. Even now as grown man, Galen grinned, now genuinely, the same as he had as a child.

"Not that long," Galen replied. "I was about to go out. Want to join me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt a previous engagement."

"I'd just have you join us if that was the case, but I was just about to have a drink alone," Galen admitted. "So, come."

Xellos nodded as Galen motioned him forward. The pattern of self-imposed isolation was all too familiar, though Galen himself hadn't always been like that. Upon first moving to Seyruun, Xellos knew his son was most often in the company of another young man. Xellos visiting had caused trouble then. He recalled the incident with amusement as he caught up with Galen in the present. "Father, what have you been up to since you've last been here? What places have you been able to visit? Tell me," Galen goaded.

"You know I can't talk business with you. What about you? Are you still in the same position?" Xellos asked.

"I am," Galen confirmed.

"Well, have you thought of where to go from here?" Xellos asked. Unlike himself, humans like Galen could gain more power and influence.

"I'm happy enough where I am," Galen said.

"Are you?" Xellos spoke casually. He could tell from the energies surrounding him that although Galen put on a pleasant face, his human son likely wasn't what could be considered 'happy' at all, even by the lowest of human standards. Pointing this out, to Galen or any other human was pointless, so Xellos just continued with the common pleasantries.

Once they got to the tavern, two of Galen's coworker acquaintances did decide to join them, and then Galen did seem to relax slightly. He ordered a drink, but only sipped it once or twice before getting absorbed in conversation with Xellos and others around, joking about recent visitors and speakers in the kingdom. "Wasn't there even a dragon?" one commented.

"Marla said she was terrified!"

"Wasn't he one of your relatives, Galen?"

"Ah-" Galen struggled to retain his pleasant expression as he glanced Xellos's way.

"Val-san was lurking around here, wasn't he?" Xellos commented.

"Not exactly lurking. That guy tried to fly right over the wall from what I heard," one of Galen's coworkers said.

"He's mostly harmless though, right Galen?"

"Right." Galen nodded, continuing the conversation as they talked about other strange visitors or would-be thieves or swindlers, the kind of low-level threats that the peaceful Seyruun currently had to deal with.

Once they'd left, Galen brought up the topic again. "So, you knew he'd been here?"

"Val-san? Yes. I supposed me visiting at the same time as him wouldn't be wise."

"That's probably right," Galen said. Now that his acquaintances were gone, his energy had lulled, and Xellos could very clearly see his misery again. Now that he thought about it, Galen had often been like this, even as a child.

Xellos recalled it often had to do with him. When Filia had more or less banished him, Xellos hadn't wanted to leave Galen behind, and promised a horrified Filia that he would certainly take his son with him. Zelas had put an end to that idea, ordered Xellos to "leave the child with his mother," annoyed that Xellos would have considered anything else.

Still, Xellos went out of his way to say good-bye to his then very young son. "Papa won't be around at all anymore," he'd explained with Filia right next to him.

Seeing Galen's crestfallen expression, Filia had turned away with scorn. "This won't change my mind, Xellos," she'd said before turning to Galen. "Don't look at me like that. This is necessary!"

Maybe he had held some bit of hope that she'd change her mind and allow them to live as the family they'd been at the time. Still, Xellos had known whatever his son's reaction would be wouldn't be relevant from the start. He'd given the rest of his farewell in private.

That day specifically had made this farewell much easier, though if circumstances were different Xellos would still follow orders. "It's getting late, isn't it?" Xellos commented as he saw Galen nearly dozed twice.

Galen nodded. "I have duty tomorrow as well. I'd better get some rest. Should we say good-bye here then?"

"No," Xellos said, noticing one patron and one worker around. "Outside would be better."

After paying the bill, Xellos and Galen began walking down the darkened and now mostly deserted streets. Obviously tired, Galen didn't continue any of the conversation. Nearby some boarded up buildings, Xellos stopped. "Come here a minute, won't you?"

Galen nodded, following Xellos into a mostly darkened area. "What is it?"

"You and Val-san have been getting along well recently, hm?"

"Yeah, like always," Galen said.

"Like always? Well, if you say so," Xellos said, knowing full well the relationship wasn't always amiable. That wasn't the point, so he didn't concentrate on it too much. "Val-san holds you in great esteem at the moment."

"You think so? That's good," Galen said.

"No, it's not."

Hearing Xellos's assertion, Galen became more alert, wiping his face and then raising an eyebrow. "Why not?" He could think of several reasons his mother might think so, but none of them would apply to Xellos. Xellos in general hadn't really seemed to care much for Val, let alone about Val.

"It's put you in danger," Xellos said.

"Hey, my brother's not-"

"My master doesn't want him getting along with humans," Xellos explained. At this, he took in Galen's silence as the man slowly started to put together the pieces, and realize exactly where the danger Xellos mentioned came from. Xellos sighed and smiled as his son caught up. "Therefore, she's order me to kill you right away."

Galen's fear increased right away, apparently not needing as much time to process that much. "He's that important to mazoku now?" Galen asked.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but yes," Xellos confirmed.

Galen nodded, swallowing. "What should I do?"

"Don't make it too difficult for me. Okay?"

Galen's negative energy increased exponentially, but he still didn't move. Xellos almost considered he'd been about to comply with the request. But then the boy took a step back, trembling, giving one sign that he had a typical human's self-preservation tendencies. He still didn't run, and instead opened his mouth to speak. "Father.... You wouldn't," Galen said, forcing his face to a cheerful optimistic expression even as his terror was still apparent.

"Wouldn't what?" Xellos asked.

"You wouldn't really kill me," Galen said.

"Of course I would," Xellos said with agitation. Galen was educated, so he should know already that the orders of mazoku superiors trumped all. Had he really raised such a stupid son? Well, Galen was only human. Still, that didn't mean having everyone think he wasn't capable of this wasn't embarrassing for Xellos as a mazoku.

"But-"

"Well, I do have some hesitation, since you're my beloved son. But my master did order me," Xellos said. Since Zelas first spoken the order, Galen's death was a foregone conclusion.

Galen fell to the ground, still trembling as he listened to his father speak so emotionlessly. He quickly chanted a spell.

Xellos observed the lit-up symbol encircling Galen's feet and smiled, pushing his son away from the spell. "That won't work. Seyruun is one big 'rune breaker', isn't it? I've kept that in mind since before I came today. My method keeps that in mind." With that, Xellos waved his hand, turning part of his projection into a large, blunt sword.

Galen again started chanting a spell, and Xellos recognized a word here and there for a familiar spell, another useless attempt at defending himself. Apparently Galen agreed, and stopped mid-chant. Instead, he sobbed, putting his head to the ground.

Xellos swung without a moment's hesitation. He didn't wince as the blood spread and the man hit the floor, just staring down at the sight. Xellos eventually sighed to himself as he caused the weapon he'd projected to dissipate. He looked down at his son's state, raising an eyebrow as he waited for a reaction. "So, Galen, how did you find your death?"

Still trembling, the man eventually raised his head. He put his hand up, feeling his head where the sword had cut completely through, a certain fatal blow. The blood on the ground hadn't been there before, implying something had just happened, and to him. As Galen stood up, he noted he was still in his body, his clothing covered in blood as it might have been if he'd been hit. Galen was certain he'd felt the strike of the blade, but that didn't make sense when compared to his current state.

"With your knowledge, you must know what's happened by now," Xellos said plainly.

Looking at his father, Galen flinched and pulled back. "No, I don't. What did you do here?"

"I killed you as ordered, of course. However, it seems that my fatal attack wasn't effective. I wonder what kind of pact could bring you to this seemingly immortal state?"

Galen shook his head at Xellos's suggestion. "I'm not one to seek out favors from your kind. I'd never make the pact you're referring to."

"Really? I recall you doing just that."

Galen paused, speechless at that accusation. Pulling his hands closer to his body and biting his lip, Galen recalled something that may have been the case when he was younger. Xellos had asked him for the favor, and as a young boy, he'd quickly agreed to anything his father had said, too young to fully understand both the nature of mazoku and the consequences of the pact.

"Oh? You're starting to recall as well?" Xellos said as he noted his son's expression changed from confused to angry. "Well, it was quite impressive, actually. I was able to dull parts of the spell that would cause suspicion, allowing you to age and injuries below a certain threshold to heal naturally. It was-"

"I was just a child!" Galen said. "How could you put this burden on me, without me being able to understand?"

Xellos stopped, silent as he noted the continued outrage to the reality. "I did it to protect you," he said. "Why else? You had nothing to give my kind in exchange."

Galen said nothing in response to Xellos's logical explanation for a moment, just staring to the ground in a stupor, tense and on guard though he didn't make a move to get away.

Xellos shrugged, sighing quietly. "Well, parents aren't always thanked for their sacrifices. I've heard many stories of ungrateful sons. It's so common, I can't be surprised to have one myself." Xellos took a step toward Galen, his hand extending. The man jumped in a start. Xellos paused, his mouth opening in surprise a moment at his son's reaction. His hesitation lasted almost a moment, as he reminded himself that this amount of fear was normal for humans with full knowledge to have toward him. Still, recalling Galen's acceptance of him from a young child to only a few hours ago, now possibly irreparably broken, it stung. Xellos supposed, despite his intention to aim for the best outcome with the situation his son had gotten into, he couldn't have expected anything else. He calmly nodded to Galen once the man met his eyes. "Here's the stone. You can destroy it if you wish."

Galen stepped forward, accepting the item as Xellos offered it, still with trembling hands. He quickly backed off, glaring at Xellos before glancing the item, a normal pebble.

"I just have one word of caution for you."

"Oh, I know why I should be cautious of this," Galen said.

"Not regarding that. Just be careful about interacting with Val-san. You'll have to shun him completely from now on."

"Why would me talking to him matter at all?" Galen asked, glancing back and forth from Xellos to the pledge stone. He paused a moment, though the question was mostly rhetorical.

Xellos answered indirectly. "If not, I may not be able to protect you any longer. Beast Master-sama may accept this previous pledge as an excuse, but she'll take care of you herself if she thinks it's necessary."

Galen nodded. Though Xellos had protected him, and even put him in control of the pledge stone, to end the pact or continue it, Zelas could easily override it as a creature with strength that dwarfed his father's, the one he had a pledge with. "Well, the specific reason doesn't matter," Galen said, putting the pledge stone in his pocket. "I won't shun my brother, especially not for the intentions of mazoku."

Though he'd intended to leave his son to do whatever he decided on, Xellos still felt anger at the declaration. He quickly calmed himself, forcing a smile. "That's fine. You have your free will, you can continue to choose your own misery to please some sort of hypocritical principles, just like most of the rest of existence."

Galen took a deep breath. "I am grateful," he decided to say, despite being unable to quell the fear that Xellos's presence was instilling. "I'm grateful for everything you've done, Father. Especially this. I know what it means to go against your own kind, protect me from them."

"I didn't. I killed you as ordered," Xellos said.

"I understand. But wouldn't this pledge be seen as a defiance?" Galen pointed out, feeling guilty as he did.

"If it was intended to protect you from us. But it wasn't, even if it happened to this time."

"Why else would I need protection?" Galen asked, despite knowing he probably shouldn't. He didn't expect an answer.

Surprisingly, one came. "Well, I was certain you were in danger when we made the pact. But if you don't know why yourself, I suppose my vigilance was unneeded. So, no need to think about the original reason, hm?"

Galen could have seen the response as a way of talking around the truth. Xellos couldn't go against his orders, so he'd make up being concerned about generic 'danger' as a parent, which could be anything. That way he could protect Galen without going against his kind, even though that was what had occurred in reality.

Except that wasn't it at all. Galen knew exactly what Xellos was referring to.


	7. Chapter 7

Eating his breakfast, Val carefully observed the thing that was slumped over the chair, trying to resemble a young human boy. He watched it carefully until Filia entered, sighing as she sat down at the table, a hand on her head. "Are you almost done?" she asked.

"I am. He's not eating," Val said, pointing out yet another inhuman attribute that his mother would likely ignore.

"Galen? Are you feeling alright?" Filia said. She pulled the creature up on her lap, feeling its forehead before putting it down. No, it wasn't sick. It was just somewhat affected by its master being banished from their home. "Your temperature seems fine," Filia said, confirming Val's suspicion, though her face still showed some concern.

She'd done her best to ignore every suspicious attribute that appeared. She'd chastised Val for pointing out that the thing was growing at an abnormal rate, saying it was because she'd given birth to a normal human baby, not something like the progeny of a monster, even when admitting its parentage.

It was just stupid. Even humans didn't grow this fast, did they? It was walking by a year, talking well after a few years more. Val had never thought to pay much attention to human babies and young ones bellow a certain age, finding them annoying, but he was sure they didn't grow this quickly. Filia was purposefully being blind, adapting a motherly instinct in place of where a survival instinct should take hold.

Val hadn't done anything so stupid, being constantly vigilant against this thing since it had been born. Of course, he'd had to be more careful of Xellos, the more immediate threat which he couldn't fight against. But now that the master was gone, the underdeveloped underling could be more easily dealt with.

"I'm going to get some fresh meat from Harry up the mountain today," Val said.

"Right, he did promise some to us for helping him. Send him my best wishes," Filia said without much energy, looking toward the creature on the chair.

"I'll take him with me," Val said, motioning toward Galen.

"Oh," Filia said, her mouth widening into a smile. "I can see you really do want to help me. Thank you so much, Val. I really appreciate it, I do."

Val turned away, frowning. She didn't have to give him such over-the-top appreciation. From her point of view, someone had to look after this thing, since she thought it was just a young child, after all. He wasn't doing anything that special or noteworthy by offering to do so himself.

"You weren't feeling that sick after all, were you?" Filia said.

Hearing the comment, Val sharply turned his attention toward the small creature on the chair. It had just gotten off, and its face had gone into a wide smile. The happy response was creepy. It should have just kept its downtrodden expression. What it could want to communicate to Val by faking this kind of response, he didn't know. 

"Don't give big brother trouble. Follow him and do what he says," Filia said.

"Okay," the creature agreed, beaming as it looked toward Val, scurrying up to his feet.

Val tried not to cringe. "I'm not ready yet. Go wait outside."

It obeyed, running straight out the door. Maybe things would have been better if Val had ordered it stay in his sight, so he could keep track of what it was doing. Was it obeying him so well because it was supposed to obey Filia, or because it was looking for another master with Xellos gone?

It didn't matter. Val wouldn't be swayed by temporary allegiance. He went and washed his face, then grabbed the travel bag, since he was supposed to be going to get something, after all. "Good-bye, take care," Filia said jovially as he went out the door. Val looked around outside, then shuddered as he noted the small 'person' at his feet. Seemingly in response, it looked up, mouth open, as if it were alarmed itself at something that had happened.

Val turned his back to it, unwilling to admit even indirectly that he'd been unnerved. "Let's go," he said roughly. He heard the creature's small footsteps behind him. It had to know it was too small and underdeveloped to match him, so he had nothing to worry about. Val began on the path toward the mountain trail, keeping a slightly slower pace so his 'brother' could keep up.

As they went on their way, Val didn't speak, and neither did the creature walking after him. The silence was slightly unnerving, but not too much. He looked around for a place to complete his task, wishing to just get it over with. Just when he thought he'd found an appropriate spot, they passed a group known to them, trying to keep a slower pace with a cart while going downhill. "Hello, Val! Hello, Galen!" they called.

"Hi!" Galen responded. Val didn't say anything, not in the mood to interact, but luckily they passed quickly. Even so, he had to keep going up, waiting a while. He didn't want to catch their attention if Xellos's progeny decided to fight back. He moved forward quickly, wanting to gain distance, noting a side trail ahead. He followed it, seeing it end with a rock wall on one side, a cliff on the other, a small berry bush explaining the existence of the trail in the first place. This place should be fine. A curious child could wander here without warning, and meet their end by an unfortunate accident.

"Brother."

Val looked up as he reached the main trail. The opposite of the situation he was creating in his head, Galen had stopped right at the edge of the side trail, glancing up the mountain trail toward the home Val had said they'd be going to, then back at Val with a confused expression.

"Come here," Val said. "Help me pick the berries."

Galen hesitantly followed. He scurried back to the main trail as he noted the height, looking back at Val with some fear in his eyes.

So, Val realized, it had some kind of survival instincts despite being part of a race that wished that wanted to end existence. "Didn't Mother say to listen?" Val said. He paused, getting no response. "Are you really going to be this kind of coward?" he asked. Galen only frowned, looking at the ground with the taunt, though he didn't move.

"Just go!" Val shouted. He pushed the boy forward. Instead of moving more quickly toward where Val would have it go, it fell to the ground. Standing up, Galen appeared to tremble as he looked Val's way. Instead of following the order or fighting, it made its way back to the main road again, staring back at Val with a frown.

Using feigned trust and innocence to cover over simple disobedience was enraging. "Don't think you can trick me, monster," Val said, grabbing its arm to drag it toward its final destination if it wouldn't go willingly. Val noted it wouldn't walk, and he had to literally drag it, then throw it toward where he wanted it to be. Though it had been mostly silent in this confrontation before, it now cried, staying on the ground in more of a bullshit display of put-on helplessness. Val walked forward and kicked it in response. As it kept crying, he kicked it again, and again. "Shut up!" he shouted, though it just wailed in response.

Val took a breath, calming himself. That the creature wasn't, or more likely couldn't fight back was good. Val had a slight worry before that it would try and destroy him rather than be destroyed itself. Thinking on the topic, he realized that it may not be grown enough to fight back, which was why it resorted to these kind of pitiful tactics. He'd be able to eliminate this undeveloped threat easily before it could become a true problem.

"You realize your situation," Val said, smirking as Galen didn't speak. "Xellos really isn't coming for you this time, is he? Are even mazoku this pathetic when cut off from their own kind? I'll put you out of your misery, monster."

Val grabbed Galen by his arm, pulling him up. The boy winced. His face was scraped, his arms bloody. Val carried him to the cliff. Would the fall be enough to kill it? Probably, if it couldn't even defend against Val. If not, it should be damaged enough for Val to figure out a way to finish it off from there.

As Val held it above the cliff side, it was trying to vocalize something, gasping as its eyes darted around. "What is it?" Val said. "This is your last chance to try something. Go ahead."

Tears fell down its face. "Please," it eventually choked out. "Stop."

Val could have dropped it right then. Wasn't it going to reveal its powers yet? Put up a fight before it died? Was it really going to just stand there and allow this kind of assault? That wasn't like the mazoku of history, mazoku Val had personally witnessed with their usual destructive antics. Was it because it knew it was protected by being part of the astral side? No, it was a hybrid, so it had to be affected by the physical plane somewhat. Maybe its power was just too weak to do anything else, and it was entirely helpless here, just like the human child it was pretending to be.

Val tightened his grip on its hand. If that were true, his actions in killing it would mirror actually killing an actual child. "Xellos won't fight for you! You ought to do yourself!" Val shouted. Galen's eyes remained tightly shut, showing no indication he had any intention of doing so. "Can't you tell what will happen if you don't?" Val taunted. Still, nothing happened in response, the creature still submitting to the precarious situation. Val swung his 'brother' by the arm, and finally let go.

Galen fell, landing where Val had thrown him toward the main path. Val walked forward without comment, not looking at the creature which had decided to tastelessly bleed all over the place. He wouldn't let this thing turn him into the equivalent of a murderer. He'd still kill it, but only once it let its mask slip, and its true nature was revealed. "Hurry up," Val said roughly to the thing behind him. Eventually, he heard its footsteps following him.

*

Galen sat in the café, sipping tea on his lonesome. He'd been invited for company, but had too much to think about after the previous night.

Perhaps he shouldn't be alone, he thought, then smirked as he realized how stupid that idea was. Humans had built a nice magical sanctuary for themselves here for sure, but he couldn't count on the defences of the city to protect him personally, especially if he became a liability. If some high ranking mazoku wanted him dead, he'd be dead soon for sure.

They could also kill Val easily, couldn't they? That made his father's 'caution' confusing. Val was just one dragon, and it shouldn't really make a difference if Galen interacted with him or not. Even so, there had to be a reason. Galen knew whatever it wasn't couldn't align with his goals.

Unless that caution of Val was an unrelated warning that had nothing to do with the reason Galen was to be killed in the first place. Galen shook his head, rejecting the idea just as it crossed his mind. Val wasn't a danger to him, not anymore. Of course, he hadn't thought so as a child either, dismissing Val's murderous actions as something he'd misunderstood.

Galen knew logically now what had happened, thinking back on when Xellos had first had to leave his life. Val was just a young dragon who misunderstood Galen's existence and saw him as a threat. In the current day, Val had long since realized his mistake. The animosity toward Galen was long dead.

Or was it? Thinking on it, Galen could recall other times Val had, though not explicitly tried to kill him, shown a sort of antagonism. When they'd met up with some mazoku and been separated from Filia, Val had ordered Galen to walk in front, saying they wouldn't harm Xellos's son. He'd regularly roughly pushed Galen along. When Galen had grown enough that he'd realized he was the same size as Val's human form, he'd pushed back, just to get punched several times by his brother in return. Even when he'd been leaving them behind to start his school in Seyruun, Val had said that even though Galen was weak, he'd be expelled from the city once they realized what he really was. 

Galen hadn't thought about those things for a while. He'd never held a grudge for long when they had happened. Family fought, and Val could be hot headed and confrontational to others besides Galen himself. There was plenty else to think about throughout the years besides incidents he'd already forgiven his brother for.

That was right, Val was forgiven. There was no antagonism between them in the present date, both of them having matured even though Galen was the only technical adult. Despite any danger to himself, Galen would prioritize his brother over the intentions of mazoku elites, and act the same toward him as always when they met the next time.

"Hey!" Though Galen hadn't been expecting to hear it so soon, the voice came through the crowd. He glanced behind him, noting his brother in the distance. The sight brought him a rush of fear from the past events he'd just been ruminating over. Of course, they were from very long ago, and he wasn't in that situation right then, he told himself. Val would happily greet him, and Galen would do the same, in defiance of mazoku intentions.

"Hey, Galen," Val said as he caught up with his brother.

Despite his intentions, Galen sat in silence, looking down at Val with a blank expression. He eventually blinked purposefully, forcing himself to nod his brother's way, something resembling a smile coming to his face before he turned away.

"Hey," Val began with a note of concern, not missing Galen's stoic reception of him. "Are you okay?" he asked, touching Galen's shoulder.

The man shuddered in response, turning around suddenly. As he met Val's eyes, he nodded, tensing up and glaring at him involuntarily. Val's face scrunched up in confusion, perhaps at his expression not matching his agreement. Galen opened his mouth to respond, assure Val that all was fine and he was glad they could meet again that day.

Instead Galen turned around, a sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm fine," he said coolly. Perhaps he was being watched to be killed if he spoke too much to his dragon brother, but he didn't know that for sure. Somehow, the sight of Val was making him feel sicker than the implied threat, and easier to speak the next words. "I just don't want to see you anymore."

Though Val normally maintained a tough facade, his expression changed to shocked as Galen spoke. "Why?" he asked after a moment's pause. As Galen remained silent, his face became angry instead. "Why would you even say that?" he shouted.

Galen flinched, but he was still able to face Val during his response. "You can't even think of one reason?" he said. This time, Val was the one left speechless. Galen shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

Val faced him a moment before he turned away, walking away. Eventually, the walk became more hurried, before he was eventually out of sight.

Galen went on his way himself. He didn't feel any kind of satisfaction from taking the coward's way out. He couldn't even use Val's past actions as an excuse. Though those events had affected him, in reality he'd gone along with mazoku intentions because of his own fear. Thinking of what might happen to Val, and how he might never see his brother again, Galen went numb.

*

He certainly didn't belong here, Val thought as he flew away from the large human city. He emptied his mind of the thoughts that he could go there to find some kind of acceptance where it was lacking elsewhere. In the emptiness, nothing remained. There was no place to return to, no place to truly call home. Just the same, he flew straight from the city to the small human encampment without stopping.

Upon landing, Val thought of going to join the others for dinner. He could see his mother, and some of the other humans that had spoken to him from time to time, their faces showing smiles as they seemed to enjoy his company the same as he enjoyed theirs.

Any smiles he encountered now could hardly be genuine, if any of them had been in the first place. Galen's acceptance of him hadn't been real, so why would the regard of these strangers? Val didn't want to go and talk to them, fake pleasantries for the sake of appearances, placating him for the sake of their fear. He didn't want to witness their hypocritical behavior as they tolerated Xellos's presence. Though he was hungry, that became a distant feeling when compared to the disgust of going through that.

He didn't really want to be anywhere. Even reaching the door of what was now supposed to serve as his home, Val hesitated, thinking of how he might react, and then be rebuffed, were Xellos there. He didn't sense the monster, but he also knew that his own negative feelings could impact his ability to sense these kinds of creatures. Val didn't even touch the doorknob, and instead walked away.

He didn't stop until he reached the abandoned section of the city. Seeing the well, he thought to quench his thirst if nothing else. Val drank to his contentment before sitting alone in the peaceful area. At least being rejected to this extent meant he could count on people not bothering him.

Well, people anyway. Despite how he was feeling, Val sensed the mazoku right away, opening his eyes long before it reached him. It was the same creature he'd seen before, one in an admittedly visually convincing human female form. "What is it?" he asked as she reached him, since she was obviously coming his way.

"I thought you might be here for a visit," she said, folding her arms as she looked his way. "Was I mistaken?"

"No one wants to visit their garbage," Val said.

"I see. I remember how you related before that you're unlike me, so you may have plenty of friends and other companions to pay you mind."

Val would have gotten angry at the statement, since she knew from before that wasn't the case, but felt beyond that at the moment. "Hmph. I may as well be one of you. It's just like I am already," he said, turning his back.

"Do you think that now?" the mazoku woman said. She put a hand on his shoulder gently, and Val didn't feel the normal instinct to shake it off. "Well, you're right. You are one of us, Valgaav."

Hearing the modification to his name, Val turned back around, staring at the creature in front of him. What she said didn't make any sense of course, but something about that name seemed familiar. He could ask, but he didn't want to ask her for anything, not even information.

He recalled himself after a second of staring at the annoying smirk on her face. The nostalgic name was strange coming from her, but back when he was young, the beastmen who helped in his care often called him 'Valgaav-sama'. The overly respectful form wasn't really appropriate to use with the toddler he was, but it had seemed normal to Val. The only strange thing about it was how Filia had chastised them often for using the name. Val hadn't even thought much about it then, and nearly forgotten it in the years since. But what did it mean, and how did the mazoku here even know of the name?

The mazoku woman smiled, likely seeing his confused questioning state, and wanting him to play into whatever reason she had for bringing it up. "Get away," Val barked, backing away himself as she didn't move. Instead, she kept her calm expression, half-smile, and stood tall. "Why do you keep bothering me, bitch?" he shouted.

"Didn't mean to," the mazoku woman said with a shrug. "As mazoku, I know patience is needed. I've been patiently waiting for you to come and join us. Do you need more time before you accept it? So be it."

"Go tell your superior I'll never play along with whatever shit he's planning," Val said.

"Oh?" the woman said, a finger to her face as if amused. "Well, that would be difficult."

"Don't think I'm afraid of his rage," Val said. The moment he'd said it, he had second thoughts, knowing how destructive these creatures could truly be. But he couldn't take it back, so he may as well take some satisfaction from having said it. "I don't care what he does to you for failing either," Val decided to add. With more unease than would accompany a negative reaction, Val noted the mazoku woman's unaffected, almost deadpan expression. "What is it? Get out and do it then!" Val shouted. Despite how convincing the appearance was, the creature's mannerisms gave it away as the inhuman thing it was.

"I'm sorry, Valgaav," it finally spoke. "It must have been difficult for you, not being able to be a part of your own kind."

The mazoku's empathy was convincing, as well as directly related to his situation, but that only further ignited Val's ire. "Give him this for me when you talk to him," he said, throwing out an obscene gesture.

"Hm." The mazoku woman cracked a smile at this, showing what Val interpreted as sincere amusement. "Well, perhaps when I see him next. Who knows how long that would be, since my direct superior is Shaburanigudu."

The dark lord? Val tried not to have a reaction, but shock still showed on his face. The woman's expression didn't flinch, showing no indication of her likely lie. "Who would that make you?" Val asked, buying into the bait. There were only a few of the pillars left, most of them having been eliminated in relatively recent years. If he dug around the memory of his studies, Val could probably recite them off, as dull as reading about them all had been. The ones who hadn't been destroyed already had been mostly dormant, at least as far as his sources had shown, and weren't of much interest. Only one came to mind immediately, for her relationship to the one who had bothered Val the most.

"The Beast Master, Zelas Metallium," the creature said, confirming she was the one as she reached out her hand. "Pleased to finally introduce myself to you."

"As if that's true," Val said, backing away from the polite gesture. It would be really convenient for her to pretend as such, wouldn't it? Val was obviously familiar with Xellos, and feared him to a point, so there had to be some sort of motive to claiming to be his superior.

"It is," the woman said casually, dropping her hand.

"If it was, you could summon Xellos instantly, couldn't you? He'd have to bow to you like a servant too."

"I can," the woman said, again as if it were nothing. "Did you want him for something?"

"No!" Val shouted. "I don't even want him around at all. What are you having him skulk around here for?"

"Oh, that," Zelas said. "The initial task I gave him where you are now is completed. Wouldn't you imagine he's there now for other reasons?"

Other reasons, Val repeated to himself, clenching his jaw. He could guess easily what those might be, and for some reason that made him even angrier than if the creature had motives consistent with his ultimate goal. "I wish he'd just stay away," Val said. "Festering garbage should stay with other festering garbage."

Zelas shrugged. "I try not to micro manage too much," she said.

Val scoffed. "I know you're what you say," he said. "I doubt you're who you say. Wouldn't you be angry at how I've been talking about you and your precious general-priest?"

"The ego isn't one of my failings," Zelas began. "Admittedly, I may have left were it someone else speaking. But I wanted to be here, with you, despite what'd you'd say of me."

Val couldn't say those words didn't affect him. They wouldn't at all, were he not starving for any kind of wanting and acknowledgement. It was so bad that even a monster feeding him obvious lies sparked some kind of hope in him. Still, he didn't lose his mind over it. Val shook his head, internally raging that she was able to affect him at all. "Don't think you can schmooze me," he spat.

"I wouldn't pretend I can be the kind of companionship you're seeking," Zelas said. "Even if I were to pretend I had the same kinds of feelings as one of your kind, without the lack of limitations of your kind, it wouldn't be the same, would it? But even so, you're exactly what I've been seeking out."

"Stop lying," Val said. "You won't even tell the truth about who you are."

"Xellos," the woman said blankly. The moment she spoke he appeared, bowing to her much in the way Val imagined he would to his master. He ought to be amused, but instead he was speechless. Perhaps it wasn't really Xellos, since the creatures could change their appearances, what were ultimately projections onto this plane. Val studied it. Though the position wasn't typical of what he saw of Xellos, the mazoku glared Val's way before ultimately averting his gaze again.

It was nearly certainly Xellos, confirming everyone here was likely who they said they were. "I told you I didn't want to see him," Val said, turning his back.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Zelas began. There was only a slight pause before she spoke again. "If you want, you can eliminate him right here and now."

That got Val's full attention. As he turned around, Zelas grinned. "Consider it my gift. If I order it, he'll have to go along as well. Would that please you?"

Val stared down at Xellos, who avoided his gaze completely. Was he just going to sit there while his master discussed his possible demise like this? Would he allow himself to be destroyed so easily, just on her whim?

Of course he would, Val realized. He'd known this much, it just surprised him to see their twisted values and nature on display so clearly. "It sure as hell wouldn't please me," Val decided to respond. There was his mother's reaction to consider. Despite claiming this thing was nothing to her, she'd be upset. But even putting that aside, eliminating Xellos while he denied even defending himself was tasteless. It would be nothing like destroying him in a fair fight, which wouldn't be possible as Val knew he was far outmatched. "Wouldn't please you either, I bet," he said, then met Zelas's eyes, coldly throwing out his next question. "If you can throw away your own kind, what do you want with me?"

Zelas shrugged. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have acknowledged you before. As Xellos's son, you're also related to me in a way, hm?"

Val smirked and shook his head. "You must think I'm stupid," he said.

"It's true. He and your mother have never discussed it?"

"I was picked up by her as a stray egg, you know. We aren't related by blood. We're not even the same kind of dragon," Val said.

"Of course," Zelas said, waving a hand dismissively. "I've been around long enough to know the difference between an ancient dragon and a golden dragon. But did you ever wonder how you were born, so many years after ancient dragons disappeared?"

He had wondered that, actually. He'd even asked Filia directly on occasion. She hadn't been as direct with an answer, merely saying it was a 'miracle' before becoming involved in something else or changing the topic. Val had thought there must still be some of his kind around, somehow. Searching for even a hint of where they might be, both in the present and near when he had been born, had given him nothing, so he assumed magic was involved somehow, just never gotten the specifics.

"Who cares?" Val said. "Xellos had nothing to do with it, either way. Well, I guess if he could make Galen he could make me, but even then I wouldn't care." Though he spoke the words with confidence, Val felt a pang in his chest as he said them. "It's not true anyway," he said to dull it. He still couldn't escape the disquieting thought that Xellos would accept a fragile human son and shun himself, the firstborn and strong dragon.

"Not by such a carnal method, no. But without his assistance to recreate you, you wouldn't exist now."

"Oh?" Xellos said, peering up before averting his eyes as Zelas looked down on him. "Excuse me, Beast Master-sama," he said.

"What is it?" Val demanded.

"Yes, do speak your mind," Zelas said.

"I had joked to Filia-san once that he was our child," Xellos admitted. "She denied that could be the case, but if you claim it is, that must be the truth."

"Right. The fact must please you, hm?" Zelas said.

"I'll refrain from sharing my opinion," Xellos said.

"No, go ahead. It must be hard to refrain from your urge to embrace him as family now. You have my permission to stand up and do so," Zelas said.

Would he really? Val had some doubts, but also recalled how Xellos had treated Galen quite well in some ways, as if the creature could really love his human son. If he began to treat Val the same, there was plenty of reason to reject him. Despite knowing so, Val couldn't help imagine being doted over as his younger brother had been. Xellos had even referred to Galen a few times, perhaps facetiously, as his 'precious son'.

Val wanted that, a father-son relationship where he'd be accepted, loved, and cared for despite who or what he was. If Xellos embraced him now, even if it was simply because he happened to be his and Filia's son, Val imagined it hook into a part of him that was missing. He needed some sort of belonging, even if it was with creatures like these. Bracing himself against outpouring too much emotion over a possible familial connection, Val waited.

Though Xellos stood, he turned away from Val slightly. "If only it could have been prevented," he said.

Prevented? Everything up until that point? Val recalled all the times they'd argued, and he'd insulted the thing that was apparently his other parent. He might be able to apologize, though that wouldn't be so easy to do right away, let alone right then.

"It would have prevented a lot of trouble, and annoyance for others. Filia-san wouldn't have felt the need to waste her time on this case." Xellos paused and sighed. "Maybe there was some sort of protection that could have been used to prevent this? Well, I suppose there was no way to predict every outcome, and there was a lot going on at the time. What's done is done."

As Xellos continued rambling with a smile on his face, Val realized what was being implied, and his face fell. "Really?" Zelas said, frowning with disapproval. "You didn't object the last time you found out you created another being."

"I'm sure we can agree there's good and bad creations. Galen had some of his mother's appeal. I can't see anything worthwhile about this one."

"Shut up!" Val yelled despite himself. Both of the creatures turned his way with blank expressions. "You speak that way about me? I say there's nothing good about any of _you_. I'll see you all destroyed in my lifetime. Not just you." Val pointed at Xellos. "But ALL of you. I'll mop up your garbage race from existence completely." Val pointed to Zelas before he moved his finger across his throat.

Both of them stared back at him unflinchingly. It was almost as if they were bemused, like a pair of lions looking back at a snarling puppy. Val felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Of course, he had no way to back up his threats. If pushed more and they chose to even strike half-heartedly, he was finished. Even so, he wasn't going to stand and listen to their discussion of the worth of his existence. "Go sink into the deepest hell," Val said before he turned his back to them and left.

Zelas stared after him, Xellos still standing next to her, waiting for orders. "He'll find his way to us eventually," she eventually spoke.

"You think so?" Xellos asked.

"Yes," Zelas confirmed. "Seems your manufactured inability to eliminate that other one worked out even better for us."

"Right," Xellos said.

"It also proves I can't trust you fully, doesn't it?"

Zelas spoke calmly, glancing back at Xellos casually as he took in the message. It didn't look like she was going to take any action based on he sentiment, not that he had any right to reject or otherwise resist. It looked like she was just going to let it go for the most part. The lack of a punishment or even comment more than that made it all the more humiliating. Xellos couldn't think of a way to the deny the statement more than his previous loyalty and service ought to have, so he remained silent before Zelas left on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Val stirred as he felt a light touch on his shoulder, then looked up with a start, seeing Filia placing a blanket on him. She smiled calmly at him, patting his shoulder again. "I didn't want to wake you," she said. "You've been working hard at studying, haven't you?"

Val stared down at the book he'd been looking in, recalling the information he desperately wanted to seek, but apparently wasn't recorded in such a convenient packet.

"I didn't know you'd be back from seeing Galen so soon. Then you get right to work? It's alright to take a rest." Filia smiled still, patting Val's shoulder.

So there was everything that had happened to remember as well. Val was speechless a moment, looking from his mother to his book to the bed, not sure if he should just go to sleep and not say anything. He blinked several times before he decided against that without thinking much. "What am I anyway," he said to Filia blankly.

Filia's mouth open in surprise before she put back on the smile. This time it looked awkward and insincere. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, her eyes fluttering away, letting Val know it was indeed a indeed a negative topic. He cringed. "You already know, don't you?" Filia spoke quickly, letting Val know she was probably lying to some extent. "You're an ancient dragon of course."

"Why did you cooperate with Xellos to create me?" Val asked. "You didn't even like him then, or did you."

Filia blushed. "N-No. You're mistaken, that's not what happened." Filia sighed and smoothed her hair. "What has he been telling you?"

"Not him, his master," Val said. Filia sat up and bit her lip. "She said I'm one of them, 'Valgaav'."

"No!" Filia insisted, standing up. "You're nothing to do with them anymore."

Anymore. That one word was enough. Val felt it hit him with shock before he looked back down, shaking his head. It made sense. He was a part of them somehow. That was why so many others were repelled by him. Dragons, humans, and even mazoku themselves like Xellos. He was rejected continually because he didn't belong, because he was part of the group that opposed everyone's existence.

"Val," Filia said as she realized her mistake.

"Valgaav, right?" Val said. "Wasn't 'Gaav' one of the five pillars? I served him then, didn't I?"

Filia placed a trembling hand on Val's shoulder, forcing a weak smile. "Val, listen. I don't know what she's told you, but know you're my son now. I love you. I was relieved you were reborn. Now you can get the peace you deserve. No matter what happened before, it doesn't matter now. Just choose the life you want. I'll help you any way I can."

Val shook his head. Did she really think this way? How stupid. "It does matter," he said. "Why wouldn't it? Once something's happened, you can't take it back."

Filia appeared that she'd been slapped at the simple statement of fact. She remained silent. Val shook his head. "Why did you think you could hide the truth?"

"I was going to tell you," Filia said. "I was waiting until you were older, and not going through such a hard time."

"That's your fault too, isn't it?" Val accused.

Filia didn't defend herself, but still dare to have hurt show in her face at the accusation. "I'm sorry," she finally spoke. "If leaving me behind would bring you peace, I wouldn't stop you, but-"

"Leave where?" Val interrupted. Leave her behind? Where was he supposed to go? No one wanted a dragon-mazoku that was the last of his kind. He needed others the same as everyone else, but no one needed him. Maybe Xellos was right on if he should even exist. "There's no place for me."

Filia had no response to that. Val decided he couldn't stay and listen to the awkward silence. He stood up and left. "Val!" Filia finally spoke before he went out the door. Val slammed it shut and went on his way.

Outside, a group of younger girls were gathered, laughing to themselves. Val noted they stopped talking as he walked by, not so subtly looking his way. They burst out laughing as he passed them. Val looked back at them. "What is it?" he demanded.

The face of the girls became serious, and they tensed up as if he were a major threat. Some of the men came by. "There a problem?" one asked.

"You tell me. Are you mocking me?" Val demanded, pushing one of the men and looking toward the girls.

"Stop," the man said, pushing Val back.

Val fell to the ground. He ought to get up and transform, make these people fear him if they wouldn't accept, or at least respect him. He started to transform.

As he did, another man kicked him several times. "Enough with you!" he said.

Val stopped the process, standing up so he'd be slightly more protected. He clenched his fists and looked around at the various people who were now surrounding him. "We don't have to live in fear of some brat."

"I feel sorry for Filia, but we can't tolerate this."

"I'll feel sorrier for you soon," Val said. As he tried to transform again, he was hit again. Val grit his teeth. He could still transform while being attacked, if he was prepared for it. Val began to brace himself.

"Excuse me," a calm voice spoke. Val noted people cleared the space around him as Zelas stepped closer, patting his arm. They could probably sense she wasn't human, if not know exactly what she was. "Enough with this," Zelas said calmly.

"You should step aside, ma'am," one onlooker suggested.

"It's fine," Zelas dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "This is my grandson. I'll be taking him," she declared. "So you lot should have no trouble now either, hm?" Though they hesitated, the townspeople eventually cleared the space, leaving Val with the mazoku pillar. She pat his shoulder, still as calm as before. "Some humans claim to be so individualistic, but it's clear from incidents like this how they pile up and descend like a swarm of insects to defend their own existence."

"It's the same as you, for the opposite reason," Val said.

"Much," Zelas admitted. "We know to work as a group, but have individual failings. Related, I'd advise you to not be so low tier as to pick fights with regular humans."

"What tier would you consider me then?" Val asked. Though being a mid-ranking mazoku couldn't be much better than his current state, he was curious enough to ask.

"Of course, you're-" Zelas paused, a smirk appearing on her face. "Well, I haven't discussed it with you before, have I?"

Val shrugged. He hadn't discussed much at all with this thing.

"Well, then we have much to talk about," Zelas said. "Come with me, will you?"

Val glanced back toward his house before deciding to follow Zelas out of town. They didn't speak at all before they reached the abandoned part of town. Zelas approached a door and waved her hand, welcoming Val inside. They walked through the typical looking, somewhat maintained kitchen area it before they reached a room in the back. Though the area was clean enough, the wall was partially knocked down, leaving the overall impression of a decrepit building.

Zelas sat down at the round table, that and the chairs being the only objects in the room. It was bathed in the light of the setting sun. He wrinkled his nose, but still sat down across from her, observing the holes in the wall itself. "Does it bother you?" she said. "I could have fixed it, but I found the atmosphere appealing."

"Doesn't matter," Val said. "Are you going to tell me what I used to be or not?"

"And what you are now," Zelas declared.

"Just tell me already then," Val said, annoyed that Zelas's expression implied she was overly enjoying the interaction.

"Of course. The story is a little convoluted, but I'll try to simplify it as much as possible."

Val nodded. He'd prefer that, since he didn't really want to listen to her ramble on and on.

"Back when your kind was being killed off by the golden dragons, Gaav found you."

"Back when what?!" Simplifying was fine, but how could Zelas state a detail like that as if it were background fodder?

"Oh?" Zelas stopped. "I thought your mother would have told you."

"No." Filia's face came into Val's mind, as did the cold expressions of certain other dragons he'd met previously. "So her kind killed mine or something?"

"Yes, in a planned genocide," Zelas said. Her face was calm, but her kind must be used to such atrocities, Val considered. As he tried to absorb that fact, she continued. "But you escaped that fate as you became a hybrid and joined Gaav."

Val could start to put the details of his previously life together in his mind. Gaav had suffered a major loss, even rumored to have been destroyed in the koma war. While recovering, the mazoku pillar must have sought out all kinds of support to replace what he lost.

"He even gave you the name Valgaav. Like me, he was very fond of you."

"Is he gone now?" Val said, chastising himself as soon he said it. He was obviously seeking out some connection, and a former mazoku superior shouldn't be it, no matter how 'fond' he happened to be.

"Yes. He was destroyed around the time you were."

Val tried to hold his expression steady, but couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment. He was getting used to even the crumbs of connection he felt being taken away before he could taste them. "I guess I died with him."

"No. There was some time in-between. He went first. After that, one might say you lost your way."

"Because I didn't have a master? Wouldn't that make you lost too?" Val accused.

Zelas chortled. "Well, in a way, perhaps I am," she said. "But in a different way than you. I tried to get you to join our kind again back then, but I made a mistake in that."

"Then why are you talking to me again now."

"You misunderstand," Zelas said, tapping Val's shoulder to get him to look her way again. "I mean, in how, not in seeking you out in itself. I sent Xellos, and I suppose you associated with him then as now. I didn't have the full picture, but I can see now how I should have sought you out myself."

Did she think the outcome would be any different? Not knowing the complete details of what had happened, Val wasn't able to comment, but could agree that he wouldn't be sitting across from a mazoku if Xellos had been the one to invite him.

"My thought had been that he was fairly diplomatic. But you're not interested in distant politics. You want your kind to come and take you back in a personal, dramatic display, don't you?"

Val imagined he'd love that. They were all dead though, killed off before he'd even hatched as he currently was.

"It's alright. I'd say I accept your failings as something other than completely one of us, but maybe I'd hope for the same in a similar situation. I've never been in a position where I've lost all my companions."

Had he really? Val couldn't remember having had any in the first place.

"I'll apologize for allowing my servant to add to your troubles."

"It's not your fault," Val said. "There are others who shouldn't have tolerated him." She may not be able to overpower him, but Val doubted Xellos would have stuck around for so long if Filia hadn't allowed it, encouraged him even.

"Those humans, correct? Do you really want to judge them to that extent? When it comes to might, they haven't a leg to stand on against us."

And of course, there was all of them too. "They should have principles to stand on at least," Val said. Maybe Xellos was somewhat 'diplomatic', but they should know enough to see past that.

"They pretend they do, but they don't," Zelas said, carefully studying Val as she spoke. "Much the same as the dragons that eliminated your kind. What they calls morals, it's all bravado."

The words were more or less representative of ideas that Val had held in his heart for so long, but shied away from truly admitting and embracing as true. He didn't much feel like agreeing with her or discussing it further. Though true, the idea was pretty depressing.

Zelas put a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Do you hate them for it?"

"So much!" Val exclaimed, surprising himself with his intensity. He glared at the only other being the room. "Don't think your group's an exception just because I'm talking to you now. I hate everything about every race there is."

In the face of Val's shouting, Zelas simply nodded calmly. "Good," she said.

*

As she finished her brief morning chores, Filia found Xellos sitting in a secluded area of the town. "What are you up to here?" she asked.

"Hm. I suppose I'm like a human now, resting after having finished a long day of work," Xellos said.

"And what could you have to do that's so involving?" Filia asked.

"Just a few hundred years worth of work," Xellos said casually. "And now, my master has nothing to occupy me. I was hoping to see you."

Filia almost wished she could enjoy it, but she couldn't help but worry about Val since he'd taken off the previous evening. "Have you seen Val?" she asked.

"Here and there," Xellos admitted, turning away.

"When he returns, we may just have to leave," Filia said.

"He won't be returning," Xellos said.

It was what Filia had been fearing, and suspecting she might find out eventually. She wasn't willing to accepting the news yet, especially considering the source. "How would you even know?" she said, pursing her lips and turning away.

"Well, I suppose completely accurate fortune telling isn't one of my skills," Xellos said. "But my direct superior took him back. She won't have any intention of sending him to you again."

The calm statement was enough to send Filia into a panic. She was ready to take it out on him. "What would your kind want with him at all?" she demanded.

"Well, that's a secret. But you can imagine, hm?"

Filia shouted out loud as she let her imagination tell her the very worst. She fell to the ground.

Xellos stood up, a miffed expression on his face as he touched her shoulder. There were no further words he could say. Similar to what happened with his master, he'd now betrayed Filia in a way she'd never forgive. For various reasons, he should have known to keep things to himself, but lying by omission wouldn't have sat right.

"Is he still alive?" Filia asked.

"Yes. For the moment," Xellos said.

"If he's still alive, then there's still hope," Filia said, her hands trembling.

"Are you really still going to be so stupid?" Xellos said.

"Do you think you can convince me to give up on my son?" Filia asked, her anger giving her the power to stand tall again.

"Did you really think 'Val' would be that different from Valgaav?" Xellos asked, anger in his own voice.

Filia smacked Xellos across the face with that question. "What would you know?" she asked. "His suffering doesn't make him one of you. He not now, he never was. So you couldn't understand."

"Is that so," Xellos muttered.

"Tell me where he is now!"

Xellos calmly placed his hand on Filia's shoulder. She shuddered, but he was still sure to meet her eyes. "It's too bad I failed you as well, as I failed in general." He paused, putting a smile on his face. "Well, I won't be foolish enough to impose myself to try and convince you of anything."

"So you'll tell me where he is?" Filia asked.

Xellos's gaze turned away toward the dead section of town a moment. "The same as your other son, he's not far, if you still want to find him." He pat Filia's shoulder again before turning away.

*

Val awoke to the smell of food. He opened his eyes and sat up in the makeshift bed, throwing off the fancy blanket which didn't much fit the rest of the area around him, but Zelas had provided for his comfort. He rubbed his eyes and wandered through the decrepit but strangely warm house to the sitting room, where a feast was sitting on the table. He noticed Zelas standing away from it, looking out the hole in the wall. "Go ahead," she invited.

"You expect me to eat your poison?" Val said.

"I know your reasons for not wanting to trust," Zelas began as she turned around. "It's too bad you can't just enjoy this gift."

"How could something like you even be a good cook?" Val asked.

"I didn't make it. I acquired it from a few talented human chefs. I'm sure you'll like it."

Despite his verbally expressed hesitance, Val had been slowly stepping toward the table. He really was hungry. He'd been avoiding the group meals in order to avoid the humans who despised him. He'd supposed he might eat well with Galen, but instead he'd left the city without having a single bite. He wasn't going to join his mother and the others after that. And of course, he couldn't exactly join in with Zelas either, since her kind didn't have regular meals of this quality, or even at all.

Even so, she'd given him all this. Val's mouth was watering as he now stood in front of what appeared to be gourmet food. Zelas was probably telling the truth that it was, he thought as he sat down, a smile on his face. He could really satiate himself with all of this. About to pick up a fork, Val paused, looking first at Zelas then around the room in hesitation.

"It's all yours," Zelas said. "I don't need any."

With that, Val began to eat the provided food and drink the provided beverages without hesitation, drowning out his embarrassment at what even he'd thought he needed to wait for. He pushed that down and instead ate to his satisfaction, enjoying it all after all the extended hunger. As he finished, Zelas came and sat at the table.

"Was it enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Val said with a shrug.

"Good. I didn't want you to be lacking. I'm going to introduce you to everyone today."

"Everyone?" Val repeated, just starting to think of who 'everyone' might be.

"All the remaining members of our kind. They're all eager to see you."

Val knew exactly what 'our kind' meant, and every reason he should reject the invitation. But the declaration that there were others eager to see him drew him in, hooking into some kind of sentiment inside of him. It was tiny, but enough that he stood up and followed her for just the implied promise.

As Zelas stood and went toward the door, Val followed without comment. Not only did he go with her like it was normal, but he felt it was right somehow. Val allowed that feeling to fog up any kind of logic he could have applied to the situation based on all he knew and all these things admitted to. He instead allowed a sort of calm to wash over him as he walked through the street, eventually reaching the well that may have been the center of town when the place was actually populated.

Instead of the abandoned area he'd been in before, Val saw the area full of the creatures he despised. He curled up in disgust upon confirming to himself what they were. A few appeared as human as Zelas and Xellos might at first glance. He'd heard that ability wasn't typical, and indeed, many present had a variety of gross inhuman deformities, including both the benign, such as a green skin color, as well as gross appendages that shouldn't be attached to anyone who wanted to appear even a little human like. Anyone would be disturbed, but Val soon became calm again. They may be disgusting, but they weren't going to attack him considering the ranking of the one next to him who approved of his presence.

Instead, they approached him almost jovially. "Valgaav-sama!" one them shouted.

"He's really come back to us."

Other conversation erupted around that declaration as various mazoku tried to come up and greet him, groveling and bowing as they held out their hands. Val allowed the idea to go unchallenged, though he didn't completely accept he was a part of this group. Even so, he started to tolerate them a little, even shaking the hand of some of the ones that looked less disgusting.

Despite their appearance, they fully accepted him, giving him the regard and belonging he'd long sought. Val hoped he didn't run across one that would expect him to grovel to them for whatever his rank had been, but none showed any sign of offense. "I was Xellos's equal, wasn't I?" he asked Zelas, who still stood, arms folded next to him.

"Forget the past," Zelas said, waving her hand. "Just think about what you are. You outrank him, because you outrank everyone here, including me."

Val tilted his head, taking a step back. That didn't make sense at all, considering everything he knew. Were the books he read oversimplifying ranks of mazoku? Val had thought that all the pillars were equal, and he shouldn't be considered above a pillar for being an underling of a different one. "Why don't you bow to me like them then?" he challenged.

"If only once, that would be expected, wouldn't it? Excuse my rudeness, I'll comply now," Zelas said. She immediately fell, with planned grace to her knees, bowing her head as she did.

Others followed their superior, bowing to Val in turn. Val tensed up. This kind of outpouring of respect was the opposite of what he'd come to expect. Even considering the source, he pushed aside his discomfort to stand tall and enjoy their sentiment, to an extent. It was much better to have creepy things like this treat him like the superior being he was than to be treated like he was the disgusting thing himself. Val would rather look at the top of their projected heads than at their poor imitations of faces.

As he scanned the audience, a lone figure still standing caught his eye, easily recognizable. "Hey Xellos, you think you're better than your master now?" Val challenged.

Zelas's head rose, and she glared toward her direct subordinate. "Xellos, enough with this show."

"I assure you there's no show here," Xellos said.

"Then why are you defying me this way?" Zelas asked.

"Did you want me to show respect to this dragon whelp as you are? I apologize, I wasn't aware that was your order." Xellos then gave a very slight nod of the head followed by a movement that more resembled a curtsy than a bow.

"You didn't used to need me to spell out every tiny thing," Zelas said. "You realize that your current state reflects poorly on me."

"I'll apologize again for disappointing you," Xellos said.

Zelas turned back to Val as she slowly stood. "Sorry for this. I should have known better and left him out of this." Zelas turned back to Xellos, her eyes opening as she glared his way. "He's become a useless thing at this part of the game. Would it please you if I eliminated him now as a punishment?"

"No," Val said. Xellos's mere presence had distressed him often in the past, but not this time. He could see that not only Zelas, but others present were looking Xellos's way with apparent disapproval. "I don't care one way or another what you do with your things."

"At this point, I may as well deny him. He's not mine, he's nothing," Zelas declared.

"If he's nothing, than just leave him. Who cares?" As Val spoke, all attention was taken off Xellos and brought back to himself. Everyone stood up and wanted their turn to talk to him while Xellos was ignored in the corner like the thing should have been by the humans. The master 'punishing' the general-priest may have been somewhat satisfying, but somehow seeing him shunned to this extent Val found even more appealing. Thinking he'd also enjoy himself to spite the creature even further, Val also gave his full attention to his new 'friends'.

He wasn't sure what mazoku chatted about usually, but now they brought up mundane topics. They even asked almost caring questions about his welfare. Val was surprised he was able to laugh with them, supposing time with this kind would be only suffering.

"Where did Xellos go?" Val overheard one of the creatures ask after a while, flashing its revolting teeth as it spoke.

"He's just out of sight," another replied. "How like a shard of Shaburanigudu to spare him. Valgaav-sama must truly be the one."

"The one what?" Val asked.

"Our lord, reborn," Zelas said, smiling as she put her arm around him. "Not just a shard, but the dark lord in full form."

"That's why-" Val stopped, his mouth open. He couldn't really be that kind of hateful being, the original monster who had fought against existence. They were wrong. How could they even think that much?

"It's true, he's still attached to another soul. An ancient dragon soul was what was needed, hm?" Zelas said.

"Why would you be that sure?" Val asked.

"Even Xellos admitted it, as much as it displeased him," Zelas said, still not directly answering the question. "You are correct though," she said, turning to the creature who had originally commented. "He is much like a shard willing to finally play along with us. There's a calm that overcomes them. Their previous grievances are still there, but fade into the hatred of the world they intend to destroy. I suspect that's what my grandson feels now." Zelas suddenly fully embraced Val. "Unlike the rest, I know you'll fulfill our hope."

They didn't even try to cover up their intentions. Even with that, and still not sure he believed their declarations, Val was still allowing himself to be affected by this group. The familial affection offered by Zelas was particularly effective, giving Val the appearance of something he'd long sought. Were the enemies of all existence really the only ones he could expect something like this from?

"Oh?" Zelas said, staring down into his eyes. "Are you that moved?"

Val realized he'd become tearful. He brushed his eyes and turned away with a scowl, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Zelas gave a slight laugh. "It's alright," she said. "You've long waited for your kind to come and get you, haven't you? Well, we're here. Feel how you want, and take what you want from this."

Val looked up at her, nodding silently. Even considering what they were, he was one of them as well. It was no wonder he hated himself. He should at least allow himself this acceptance and imitation of love.


	9. Chapter 9

Filia knelt and prayed in front of the door of their temporary home. She'd just gotten up from a restless sleep, unsure where her son was and if Xellos was correct about his fate. Was he being held hostage? What was he being told about his origin? It had damaged him even further, considering what he'd been telling her the last time they'd spoken. Filia could allow all sorts of worries to go through her head, but tried to just pray for guidance instead.

She'd been furious at Xellos before, and even at this point. Even so, he may be the only one to turn to for the answers she sought. They'd gotten along amicably enough for a time, but it seemed that was over. He may have at least spoken to her at some point, but at this point he'd likely just ignore her.

She could apologize for her outburst, try to cajole him enough so that he'd tell her something more. Just Val being relatively close wasn't enough. She's have to know more. Xellos wouldn't outright betray his kind, but surely just allowing Filia to find and retrieve her young son wouldn't have anything to do with that, would it?

Filia eventually arose and opened the door, staring out into the empty streets. Everyone was at breakfast, but if Xellos was nearby he may hear her if she called. Filia opened her mouth to do so, but eventually closed it. She couldn't image what she'd really say when she saw him, or how she'd hide the anger she still held toward him. So she remained silent instead, going toward the mess hall.

Once she arrived, she gave and received the polite greetings, forcing a smile, and noticing others appeared to have a similar cordial mask. Filia took a small amount of food, and eventually ate some of it, but eventually couldn't concentrate. "Have you seen Val?" she eventually asked a group. "He's been missing a few days."

"I thought he'd left for good," one of the girls said.

Filia shook her head. "Did he say something to you?"

"A woman took him -- Well, I guess she was a dragon. Was it your mother, or the father's mother?"

Filia became even more confused before she recalled that Xellos had said his 'direct superior' had taken Val away. "Did you see where she went?" Filia asked.

"Just up and over the hill, in the direction of the old well."

"They flew?" Filia asked.

"No, just walked."

Could they still be that close? Filia had been searching for Val by air, and hadn't even considered he might still be in town, if closer to the abandoned end. That fit Xellos's hint, if it was still accurate. "Thank you very much," Filia said, first to the woman who had given her the hint, then to those who had cooked, before heading on her way.

Just the promise of something had Filia walking quickly toward the well, her heart racing. She'd been there once before when searching for an area to garden, and found herself not wanting to stay. It was empty, since everyone had settled near the edge of the town, where a small stream was, giving them little use for the well itself.

Filia tried not to get her hopes up, but couldn't help but get excited as she saw a large group. Running toward it, Filia began to shout. "Val!"

The crowd turned their heads, making it all the more obvious by appearance they were mazoku. But Filia had been expecting that, and wasn't too disturbed. She mostly ignored them, not letting their appearance bother her, as she scanned their faces. "Val," she eventually said, smiling as she recognized her son sitting next to a mostly normal-appearing woman.

"Look Valgaav," the woman next to him said, a smirk on her face as she began to speak.

"Don't call him that. It's just 'Val' now," Filia said.

"Hmph. Your mother here still thinks to seek you out. What will you do?" the woman spoke to Val, ignoring Filia's words.

Val sat up as he noted his mother approaching. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm here to bring you home, of course," Filia said, standing tall. Though she frowned, she didn't otherwise let the presence of her company deter her. "You don't belong here." Filia held her head up as she spoke, not responding to the chuckles around her.

"This is the only place I belong," Val said. "Didn't you say I could leave if you wanted? Well, I finally have a place to go."

"Not with these creatures," Filia insisted. "You'll never belong with them."

"Better here than in the ground, where your kind would have me, hm?" Val said.

Despite standing tall with mazoku around her, Filia shuddered at that statement. "We can talk about that more later," she said, her voice quavering a bit.

"No thanks," Val said. "Hmph. Did you think this redeemed you? Raising a terrible thing like me this far?"

"No," Filia said, frowning as she thought of the implications of the question. "Just come home, Val."

"It doesn't," Val continued, glaring at Filia as he stood up. "You raised the source of the world's downfall, you stupid bitch." With that, Val punched Filia. She shouted in pain, falling backward, though still keeping her footing. Val smiled and went to punch her again.

Just as he did, he felt his hand was held back. "Oh, is it really Val-san?" Xellos said. "One might assume I'd be defending the mother of our dark lord's host from a wayward underling, not from the host himself."

"Shut up," Val said, shaking free of Xellos's grip. "You knew it was me." Val's anger increased as he noted that instead of responding, Xellos went right to Filia, offering his hand as support as Filia held her face. Were they trying to paint him as so bad a mazoku had to stop him? Val shouted, trying to shake that repulsive image of himself from his mind. "Get out of here," he shouted to Xellos.

"Please, just come home," Filia begged, pushing away Xellos's offered help.

Xellos scratched his face as he sighed. "It's a shame when I see so much hope placed in such a weak source of follow through," he said.

"Right," Zelas said, grinning. "It's enough for anyone to pity her, hm? Thinking she's going to come and put the dark lord back in his crib."

"It's a pitiable situation for a mother indeed, but I wasn't referring to Filia-san," Xellos said.

Zelas stood up, her piercing gaze going Xellos's way, her expression completely serious as she slowly stepped Xellos's way. She stopped as she reached Val, gently touching the ancient dragon's head. "Excuse me, my lord. My former servant's gone too far. I'll be eliminating him now."

"What did he do to you?" Val asked, not sure why Zelas had turned on a dime.

"Excuse me for the implied doubt," Xellos began. "I'll say it directly instead. Do you really expect this bad tempered brat would be a suitable host for awakening the dark lord?"

"Enough with your language," Zelas warned. "Even if you won't be around to witness the end of the day, yet alone the end of existence, you should show some respect to your new superior. You were the one to discover it's him yourself, so I don't understand the doubt."

"That's true," Xellos admitted. "I have no doubt the dark lord, or something like him is now attached to his soul."

"No! You can't be sure of that," Filia said.

"It's true," Xellos repeating, looking at Filia and frowning before he continued. "I just know he's not going to be able to follow through in the role of the dark lord. He'd have to be able to have a more worldly perspective to hate the world. Val-san can't see past the end of his own nose. He's too busy blubbering over his lack of a clan to note the mother next to him sacrificed her clan, and anywhere else she might be embraced to raise him."

"Stop! He's too young to place that much on him," Filia protested.

"I disagree," Zelas said, ignoring Filia and staring at Xellos. "He's got the perspective of one that knows the dragons, humans, other races, and even us. He has the perspective to hate us all well enough."

"But he doesn't," Xellos said. "You think placating him like this will awaken him faster? It won't. In fact, I believe he'll never awaken."

"He's young, but still powerful. It might not be today, but he'll bring us to the end soon. There's no reason to doubt it."

"I see you won't be convinced. Well then, I'd rather be destroyed than to continue to watch you chase this false promise," Xellos said. "I consider it mercy. I see all he's demanded from her, and I'd prefer not to see more demanded of us."

"That's-" Filia tried to break in.

"That's not up to you, is it?" Zelas said. "You can't override my judgment."

"Of course not," Xellos said.

"Sounds like you'll accept your elimination."

The mazoku around cheered as Zelas went into an offensive position as she got ready to strike from the astral side. Filia tensed up, and Val stepped forward. "Stop," he ordered, looking up into Zelas's eyes.

"I understand you wanted to spare him, but allowing this goes against how we function," Zelas said.

"That's not it," Val said. "If he's going to die, I want to be the one to kill him."

"Val!" Filia exclaimed.

"Oh? Do you think you stand a chance?" Xellos asked, almost amused.

"I outrank your master, you garbage," Val said. "What makes you think you can even ask me that question?"

"Val, no," Filia said, shaking her head.

"Even now, you're defending him against me?" Val said.

"I don't care about them! You don't need to fight any of them," Filia said.

"Stand back," Zelas warned, gently coaxing Filia to the side, the smile back on her face. "Let them fight. It'll be a fun show. The hubris is about to catch up with you, Xellos." Zelas walked behind Val, then stuck out her arm, where a sword soon appeared. "This is my personal creation. It should be enough to hone your power," she said.

As Val grabbed the magical weapon, the other mazoku stepped to the side. Val caught sight of the thing that had caused him so much grief over the years, that he could finally kill, and ran forward toward the target. He shouted as he swung the weapon. Annoyingly, Xellos's projections disappeared before reappearing multiple times. Val gasped as he was hit in the back, but also in a place that hadn't been felt before. Could Xellos really hurt him by damaging his astral form?

"Xellos, stop!" Filia shouted.

"You can still get him, Valgaav," Zelas said, her declaration supported by the jeers around her. "Any astral damage he can do would be minor."

Val felt all the more determined, swinging the weapon around in a circle, annoyed and embarrassed as the creatures around him laughed in-between their encouraging cheers. His humiliation here didn't matter, as he'd soon eliminate them all, and humble them again as he defeated Xellos.

Xellos shouted as he appeared, apparently hit by the attack. Val smiled as he raised the sword above his head, channeling his energy into it, shouting as he was about to bring it down on his enemy.

Just as he did, Xellos struck upward. Val felt a variety of hits as his arms fell, causing him to drop the weapon. As he did, Xellos grabbed it, kicking, another strike in the abdomen, and causing him to call to the ground. He then swung the weapon himself, the declared dark lord shouting though it hadn't hit his physical form.

"Enough!" Filia exclaimed, attempting to run past where Zelas had blocked her way.

Zelas held out her hand, staring forward at the fight. "That's enough, Xellos," she said.

Hearing his master's words, Xellos stepped away from the fight. Val remained on the ground, holding his stomach as he shut his eyes tightly. He went to Zelas, handing the weapon toward her before he politely bowed her way. Filia sighed, relaxing.

"How disappointing," Zelas said as she removed the sword from the area. "Even an unwoken dark lord should be able to handle defeating my subordinate. We'll have to see what went wrong."

The area started to clear out, some of the mazoku disappearing. Filia approached Zelas, looking up at her defiantly. "Val is still a child, you realize," she said.

"He's grown enough, isn't he?" Zelas said.

"He's not," Filia said. "I suppose mazoku are created as they are now, with all skills intact. But dragons take a while, much longer than humans even. Val's still limited in that way. He's still going to have to take more than he can give, and he's not going to be as strong as an adult."

"Is that right?" Zelas said casually. "And you suppose he won't be able to be an appropriate dark lord until he reaches that stage?"

"That's correct," Filia said strongly.

"Mother?" Val said, opening his eyes and noting Xellos's own shocked reaction.

"Give him back to me. My job as his mother isn't done. Once he's an adult, that's when he would be able to join you as a fully developed dark lord," Filia said.

"Filia-san, are you sure about this?" Xellos asked.

"As his mother, I only raise him. He decides his own life afterward," Filia said.

"Interesting," Zelas said. "Well, he's useless to me now. It would be a big help to take him."

Filia walked over to Val, performing a quick healing spell before helping her son to his feet. 

"Thanks for your help," Zelas said casually as they started to make their way away.

Filia said nothing, both in response to the mazoku pillar, and to Val as they walked back to their home. Filia helped Val lay down as walked in, then left before she came back and started quietly chanting another healing spell.

Val looked at his mother, who appeared weary, though not angry. Her face was already healed from where he'd struck her earlier. She really was just going to continue like normal. "You don't even know what you were saying to them, do you?" Val asked.

"I know exactly what I agreed to," Filia said.

"So you'd accept me even if I was the dark lord? That's stupid. What if I start destroying the world?"

"Then I'd have to stop you. But I'd still do what I could for you before then," Filia said. She took a deep breath as she finished the last healing spell.

"You just say that because you think I won't," Val said.

"No." Filia shook her head. "That's more or less what happened before you were reborn. I'd do it again." Filia hugged Val after she spoke. She then sat up, looking toward the window. "I don't know what she's thinking. You won't ever join them."

"I just did," Val said. "And I was part of them in my last life, wasn't I?"

"You weren't," Filia said. "You joined their defector, Gaav, and didn't join the rest when he was gone. You wouldn't join them now, even considering the state of your soul."

Val now recalled that had read something referring to Gaav as being against the rest, but he hadn't paid much attention, since he didn't know any of it had anything to do with him. Knowing he wasn't a part of them was relieving, but at the same time there was nothing to replace it with.

As Filia continued to heal him, she suddenly sighed. "What were you thinking now?" she demanded, pushing his shoulder forward slightly. "Spending time with that group? It's not wise to play with those monsters, you know!"

"You've done more than that," Val said, thinking of her previous involvement with Xellos as well as her agreement just then. "Besides, I don't belong anywhere else."

"You belong with me," Filia declared. "Don't think I don't understand how you've suffered. I've done so myself, right beside you. I'm also a dragon, feared by humans, my own clan long gone, and other dragons denying me a place."

"Because of me, right?" Val said.

"It's not the only reason," Filia said, her expression remaining firm even as Val cringed at the admission it was, at least partly so. "Even if it was, I'd live my life as an outsider, and I wouldn't allow you to put it on yourself. I have a choice for what to do with my life, the same as you. It would be a choice I'd happily make."

Filia stood up, and Val felt his pain disappear, likely because his talented mother had healed him fully. Even so, the ache that had always troubled him was still there. "Too bad I can't choose to suddenly have my own kind return."

Filia placed her hand down, stroking his head. "I know," she said. "I still believe you can move past that, past the state of your soul, and find some kind of peace in this life."

Filia's actions and words were so gentle, when Val had treated her the opposite that very day. "I'm sorry," he said, his head down.

Filia didn't accept his words as he imagined, her weary expression not changing as she turned toward him. "An apology eventually can't solve anything," she said.

Val felt his chest tighten again. He recalled what Galen had said 'can't you think of any reason'. Val knew multiple reasons that man should hate him. Val hadn't ever apologized for any of it. Still, just like his most recent apology, it wouldn't help.

"That's why we'll have to leave here. I've talked it over with everyone here. After another week or so, they'll have another healer, and we'll find another place to be." Filia suddenly smiled. "Right, Seyruun is nearby! That would be a good place to stay a while. You could talk to your brother. I'm certain he would welcome you."

Val shook his head. "I can't be around him anymore," he said.

"Why not?" Filia said, her brow furrowing.

It might not be any reason she might imagine, but Val didn't want to give a detailed explanation. "I hurt him," was all he offered. He didn't even have to look at his mother's face to know she was disappointed. He looked up anyway. "You should go see him yourself," he said.

"Ah-" Filia paused. "Well, I'm not sure he'd want that," she eventually spoke.

"He does," Val said. With that, Filia turned away.  


*

In their last week, Val stayed away from the humans in their current dwelling, finding his own food or accepting the small amount Filia brought back with her. It wasn't for himself, but for them. How could they trust someone who'd proved himself to be a threat to them? As the week finally ended, Val simply bowed next to his mother, saying a quick 'thank you' before they took to the air.

He was familiar enough with Seyruun now to know that they'd cause far less of a fuss if they arrived by foot. He didn't really want anyone to recognize him, either as an individual or a dragon, and let his mother do the talking as they entered.

A few days after they'd found a place to stay and settled in, Val led her to where he knew Galen was. Filia began to recall the place, not far from where they'd left Galen to study years earlier. Once they were there, he hung back. This wasn't about him either. He didn't stray too far, but his presence didn't ruin the reunion. He could see from Galen's expression that he was ecstatic to see her. They hugged, and Filia became tearful. Val was too far away to listen in, and just turned away.

"How benevolent of the favorite, to allow his mother some time with the second born."

Val frowned, but didn't even turn in the direction of the voice, knowing full well it was Xellos. "What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, I'm sure you can imagine why one of my assigned tasks is to monitor you."

Val could have rolled his eyes, but he knew he had to placate these creatures, or else they might try and kill him to see if the next incarnation might come around and serve them any better. "Your master wants me to finally awaken, right?"

"Well, perhaps. If that were the case, I'd have to accept the order, even knowing she'd be disappointed."

Val turned away, not sure why the thing he hated was bothering with conversation. There was one possible conclusion. "You'd like some more time with her too, wouldn't you?" he asked, nodding toward Filia.

"Despite my better judgment," Xellos admitted.

"I know that's what you're thinking about," Val said.

"Well, there was one thought I had," Xellos said.

"What's that?" Val asked.

"Do you think Filia-san might prefer to have a girl next?"

"What are you talking about that for?" Val asked, blushing and batting his hand toward the mazoku. He soon stopped, not wanting to attract Filia's attention and worry her over Xellos's incendiary yet harmless words. He instead grabbed his knees where he sat, turning his attention toward the street. "Well, whatever. I'm sure you'll have a daughter or two with her before long."

"Ah- You didn't understand, it was a joke," Xellos said. "I suppose I was wrong to see you as grown enough, like Beast Master-sama, if you can't understand why that won't occur. Don't worry, things won't get that far."

"I won't make you promise it," Val said. "I don't believe it at all, really."

Xellos laughed. "How naïve, believing in the strength of romance. But you imagine you'd accept it?"

"Not really," Val said. "But I guess it wouldn't be the worst. It's not like you won't be skulking around the rest of my life anyway. Might as well get into the open and go join them." Val motioned toward Filia and Galen.

"I'll decline. Filia-san and Galen aren't pleased with me at the moment."

"It's worse with me. I don't think Galen will ever forgive me," Val said.

"Hasn't he already?" Xellos mused. "He just argued with me yesterday how redeemable you are. It was almost like talking to her about this topic. Well, I suppose time will tell if you'll disappoint them as much as my superiors. Like Filia-san, he's ready to embrace you at any time."

Was he really? Val recalled Galen seemed angry, almost out of nowhere. But he'd known the reasons, though he chose to ignore them as Galen often had. How they'd come to the surface long after the fact didn't excuse how Val had harmed his brother.

As he thought about it, Val realized that Xellos had left. He stood up, dusting himself off, looking toward his mother and brother. He began to walk toward them, slowly, feeling like there was lead in his chest as he imagined the last time he'd spoken to Galen.

"Brother!" Galen called, waving his hand and smiling widely as Val came closer. "Mother said you were nearby. Come here, come here!"

Val walked forward, the weight leaving him, toward the people he'd called family. It wasn't the same as having a dragon clan of his own, but he did have something in this life. No matter how fleeting or temporary, it was here now. Ultimately, it was up to him to preserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and especially anyone who commented, it's encouraging. This one took a while to finish. I started it not long after I finished my last Slayers fic, which was... 2014, wow. I didn't work on it all 5 years, but in spurts over several months before stopping. Then I'd come back months or years later, re-read the WIP, think it was good and I should finish it one day. Now I have, I'm accomplished! The story I wanted to tell here is complete, but it gave me a lot of ideas for other stories in this universe or perhaps another AU. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
